lo que ocacionan tus deseos y un espejo
by neko-miko-kagome
Summary: a pedido de kaede inuyasha y grupo fueron a entregar un extraño espejo que tenia una maldicion...pero ellos desaparecen dos semana y cuando vuelven no tienen idea de lo que les ocurrió. y el problema es que cosas importantes sucedieron en ese viaje.
1. prologo

Hola

Bueno esta es mi segunda historia esta es mucho mas nueva que la primera aquí les dejare el prologo y mañana trataré de poner el primer capitulo, diganme si les gusta o si no les gusta, para quitarla.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, solo los tomo para esta historia, no lo hago con ningun fin lucrativo.

"**Lo que causan tus deseos y un espejo"**

Prologo

"A veces desear algo es lo que mas nos acerca a nuestra felicidad, pero asi como nos acerca a ella nos aleja de la realidad, y la felicidad se debe encontrar en la realidad, aunque sea muy dificil."

_no se por que siempre me hago lo mismo, eso me lastima mucho, pero por que lo hago, no lo puedo entender, aunque me lastime no puedo para, es algo que me invade y no me puedo controlar, cuando lo veo con ella siento como una parte de mi muere, pero cuando el esta conmigo aunque en verdad no me ame a mi, me vuelve a la vida. _kagome

_no se que pensar kagome tiene dias sin hablar como siempre conmigo todo por aquel encuentro, por que se empeña en espiarnos, cuando estoy con kikio soy feliz, cuando estoy con kagome lo soy tambien, cuando kikio casi muere de nuevo me senti muy mal, pero cuando crei muerta a kagome por culpa delos siete guerreros, senti que moria con ella, las amo a las dos pero necesito saber a quien amo mas, para hacer que la otra deje de sufrir por mi indesicion. y por no ver lo que no quiero ver._ inuyasha

la vida de las personas se entre lazan pero debemos saber quienes son importantes y quienes son indispensables, para no correr el riesgo de perderlas.


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

hola amigas aki esta el capitulo uno

disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi.

"xxx" esto significan pensamientos

Capitulo I

recuerdos dolorosos

la anciana kaede entraba su cabaña en la cual se encontraban cuatro jovenes, tres de ellos humanos, y un hanyou, los cuatro se encontraban durmiendo, en algun sueño muy profundo como para ser despertados por un pequeño kitsune que lloraba desconsoladamente.

shi: pero por que estan asi ya son tres dias y no se levantan anciana

kae: lo se shippou pero no podemos hacer nada. "pero solo tenian que ir al monte fuji, que pudo pasar para que terminaran asi?"

shi: anciana y si no despiertan? T.T

kae: tengo el presentimiento de que pronto despertaran, ya veras shippou todo saldra bien.

la sacerdotiza no sabia en realidad que habia pasado con ellos las dos semanas antes de aparecer. en realidad se habian desaparecido mas de dos semanas, y nadie sabia que les habia pasado, los aldeanos que los encontraron los dejaron en esta aldea por que creian que solo la anciana kaede podria saber que les ocurrio en realidad.

shi: debi de ir con ellos anciana, debi de estar ahi, los hubiera ayudado...pero no fui que tal si yo soy el unico que pudiera vencer al mounstro que los ataco, y si yo lo hubiera vencido esto no hubiera pasado.

kae: en realidad no creo que esto sea por un mounstro esto es por cansancio, algo muy agotador les paso, no algo fisico, fue algo que consumio gran parte de su poder espiritual.

shi: entonces yo no soy el culpable de que esten asi?

kae: no shippou al contrario fue mucho mejor que te quedaras asi puedes ayudarme a cuidarlos.

shi: entonces sere el mejor ayudante que pueda tener.

kae: estoy segura de eso.

kaede entendia que lo que mas necesitaba el pequeño zorrito era sentirse mejor consigo mismo y ahora lo estaba.

habian pasado ya casi una semana desde que los habian encontrado y el color palido que tenian poco a poco se habia ido y en su lugar estaba un sonrojado caracteristico de ellos. shippou estaba haciendo una de sus rondas matutinas cuando pudo observar como una joven de palida tez, ojos chocolate y cabello azabache trataba de sentarse, el kitsune sin dudarlo un poco se acerco rapidamente con los ojos llorosos y con una gran sonrisa:

shi: por fin despertaste kagome

kag: por que lo dices como si hubiera dormido por dias, donde estoy? yo estaba camino al monte fuji por el encargo de la anciana kaede.- esto lo decia con una cara de extrañesa

shi: pero no recuerdas que paso?

kag: no paso nada, o si?

shi: de verdad no recuerdas nada?

kag: no recuerdo nada.

kagome movio su cabeza y se encontro con sus compañeros dormidos, se le partia el corazon al ver a sus compañeros asi, pero se sentia peor al ver a su querido inuyasha tirado en el piso debil, algo que nunca habia querido mostrar, se altero mucho

kag: que les paso? que le paso a inuyasha? quien los ataco?

la anciana kaede entraba muy tranquila como siempre, aunque en verdad estaba muy feliz por que ella despertara

kae: tranqilizate kagome, esas preguntas nos las hacemos todos, no sabemos que les paso haci case tres semanas que se fueron y los encontraron unos aldeanos al lado de un camino con el espejo que les encargue a un lado.

kag:...-kagome solo acentia a lo que decia la anciana.

kae: que fue lo que paso, lo recuerdas?

kag: recuerdo un poco de la noche anterior a irnos pero...

flash back

era una tarde muy hermosa y unos jovenes hablaban con la secerdotiza del pueblo acerca de un encargo que ella les tenia preparado.

inu: anciana que demonios es lo que quiere ahora?

kag: inuyasha comportate!

kae: lo que queria pedirles es que lleven este espejo al monte fuji al templo donde pertenece, es importante que no lo muevan, y que no se reflejen en el.

san: que tiene de especial aste espejo?

kae: es el espejo de los deseo perdidos

mir: he escuchado de el

kag: que es lo que hace?

mir: es un espejo que fue creado por una youkai que estaba confinada fuera de la vista de cualquier ser, ella tenia tantos deseos de convivir con las pesonas que hechiso a un espejo para que cumpliera sus deseos, pero algo no salio bien, y el hechizo se combirtio en maldicion y nadie deberia de reflejar en el. eso s todo lo que se.

kae: si eso es todo lo que pude investigar nadie sabe que es lo que pasa cuando alguien se refleja en ese espejo, por eso deben tener mucho cuidado.

inu: no se preocupe anciana, nada nos va a pasar, partiremos por la mañana.

shi: yo no quiero ir

inu: no te preocupes enano a ti nadie te quiere con nosotros

kag: inuyasha, no es cierto shippou pero si tu te quieres quedar no hay problema.

shi: bueno entonces me quedare

kae: ya es un poco tarde es mejor que descancen por el viaje de mañana.

todos: si

todos se dispucieron a dormir, pero casi a media noche el hantou sintio una presencia conocida por el y salio de la cabaña para encontrarse con ella, kagome por su parte habia salido desde antes a ver las estrellas ya que desde hace unos pocos dias tenia un presentimiento que no la dejaba descansar del todo.

kagome podia ver como inuyasha pasaba por un lado sin darse cuenta mientras se alejaba con direccion al lago cerca del pueblo, kagome pudo observar como kikio lo esperaba, como en todos su encuentros inuyasha se acercaba a kikio, y esta lo abrazaba, y mantenian una conversacion:

ki: te extrañe mucho inuyasha

inu: yo tambien kikio, te extrañe

ki: ya falta poco para que nuestros planes finalisen y seamos felices. "en el infierno"

inuyasha se encontabraba en un especie de himnosis pues solo asentia a lo que ella decia.

inu: si, mi querida kikio

ki: no quiero que sigas cerca de esa niña que siempre esta contigo, no quiero que ella comparta mas tiempo contigo que el que yo paso.

inu: no te preocupes ella no significa nada para mi.

ki: lo se "eso era lo que queria que la niña escuchara"

kagome solo dejo salir un sollozo y se alejo corriendo, al escuchar esto inuyasha salio del trance y volteo en donde instantes atras se habia encontrado kagome, ella corria en direccion a la cabaña, inuyasha salio corriendo tras de ella dejando a kikio sola.

para cuando llego inuyasha a la cabaña, kagome ya se habia recostado y se estaba haciendo la dormida, inuyasha entendio que no queria hablar con el, kagome solo trataba de no llorar, pues el se daria cuenta, pero por mas que tratara no llorar, lloraba por dentro.

ya habia amanecido, todos arreglaron las cosas, pero kagome no le dirigia la palabra a inuyasha y lo evitaba, sin duda miroku y sango lo habian notado pero no querian causar una pelea inminente.

pero kagome no podia dejar de pensar esto:_no se por que siempre me hago lo mismo, eso me lastima mucho, pero por que lo hago, no lo puedo entender, aunque me lastime no puedo para, es algo que me invade y no me puedo controlar, cuando lo veo con ella siento como una parte de mi muere, pero cuando el esta conmigo aunque en verdad no me ame a mi, me vuelve a la vida._

habian partido dejando al pequeño shippou con la anciana kaede. todo seguia igual entre los cuatro, kagome solo hablaba con sango y evitaba a inuyasha a toda costa, el dia se les habia pasado muy rapido, encontraron una casa abandonada y decidieron pasar ahi la noche, la casa pareci como si hubiera sido tiempo atras un lugar de aguas termales, pues seguia teniendolas, sango convencio a kagome de ir, y se fueron a bañar mientras que inuyasha y miroku se quedaban en la casa, a los pocos minutos miroku salia de la casa en busca de las señoritas.

inuyasha se encontraba muy pensativo

_no se que pensar, kagome tiene desde anoche sin hablar conmigo todo por aquel encuentro, por que se empeña en espiarnos, cuando estoy con kikio soy feliz, cuando estoy con kagome lo soy tambien, cuando kikio casi muere de nuevo me senti muy mal, pero cuando crei muerta a kagome por culpa delos siete guerreros, senti que moria con ella, las amo a las dos pero necesito saber a quien amo mas, para hacer que la otra deje de sufrir por mi indesicion. y por no ver lo que no quiero ver. pero no quiero que siga esto asi, no se por que dije esas cosas ayer, claro que me importa kagome._

esto lo pensaba una y otra vez

inuyasha decidio salir a caminar un poco, y se alejo de la cabaña.

kagome tremino de bañarse, regreso a la cabaña y no recuerda nada mas.

flash back end

kaede y shippou escucharon muy detenidamente lo que acababa de decir kagome.

kae: no recuerdas nada mas kagome

kag: no eso es todo lo que recuerdo

shi: y no recuerdas si algo los ataco?

kag: no

kag: "por que tengo que recordar eso tan doloroso, en vez de recordar algo que sea util?"


	3. sueños confusos

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, pero la historia que les presento es solo una invencion mia si fines de lucro.

hola amigos espero que les guste y me dejen review

aki esta el siguiente capitulo

_**capitulo II**_

_**sueños confusos**_

kag: "por que tengo que recordar eso tan doloroso, en vez de recordar algo que sea util?"

el dia paso mas lento que de costumbre, shippou seguia tratando de hacer que kagome descansara pero ella queria recordar lo que habia sucedido en el tiempo que estuvieron perdidos. Pero lo unico que le ocasionaba era un fuerte dolor de cabeza

kagome solo comia un poco pero no podia dejar de tener mucho sueño asi que se tuvo que dormir

sueño de kagome:

esto parecia un tipo de flash back

kagome se encontraba en el pasto dormida, de pronto llegaba un joven al cual no le prodia ver la cara.

El joven se acercaba y la trataba de despertar con un beso, kagome se sorprendio un poco con ese beso pero pronto lo correspondio, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se separo rapidamente

: kagome por que me haces eso?

Kag: por que no se quien eres

: por que me dices eso yo soy inuyasha por que me dices eso?

Kag: inuyasha?

Kagome se acerco y le toco, la cara mientras que la tocaba podia ir viendo con mas claridad el rostro de inuyasha.

Kag: si eres tu

Inu: si kagome, solo vine a despertarte.

Kag: y por que hiciste eso?

Inu: por que tenemos cosas que hacer

Kag: no me refiero a eso sino el por que me besaste.

Inu: fue un impulso, ademas quiero hablar contigo, vamos al arbol sagrado

Kag: si vamos

Los dos caminaron durante mucho tiempo pareciera como si vinieran de otro pueblo, kagome se dio cuenta que tardaban mucho,

Kag: cuanto falta para llegar?

Inu: no te desesperes ya lo veras

Kag: esta bien

Después de un largo viaje llegaron al arbol sagrado pero este era muy diferente, este arbol era mucho mas grande y era un arbol con flres de cereso, se veia muy bonito pero no era como ella lo recordaba.

Inu: te quiero decir una cosa muy importante kagome

Kag: inuyasha que es tan importante que me trajiste aquí?

Inu: te conosco muy bien kagome, lo que te quiero decir es algo que me costo mucho descifrar quisa te alegres o quisas te entristescas, no se como reaccionaras.

Kag: que es eso, me estas asustando mucho

Inu: es que te tengo que decir esto.

Kag: de que me hablas?

Inu: es sobre kikio..

Kag: y que me vas a decir? "por que me quiere hacer sufrir?"

Inu: kikio ha estado viniendo y hemos platicado acerca de cuando me ire con ella

Kag: te vas a ir?

Kagome trataba que sus lagrimas no salieran pero por mas que quisiera ellas salian sin pedirle permiso,

Inu: no llores, dejame terminar.

Kagome asintio con la cabeza.

Inu: después de mucho meditarlo he descubierto que no importa si me voy con ella, por que a ella yo no la amo.

Kag: no la amas? Por que dices eso?

Inu: es cierto yo no la amo por que mi corazon le pertenecio pero ya no, ahora le pertenece a alguien mas

Kag: estoy muy confundida

Inu: lo que quiero decirte es que no la puedo amar a ella por que te amo a ti, entiendes?

Kagome quedo completamente atonita a oir tal confesion

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue ver el cielo, inuyasha se sorprendio ante tal reaccion.

Se acerco a donde estaba sentada kagome, se arrodillo enfrente de ella y le dijo:

Inu: es que tu ya no me amas?

Kag:…….

Inu: por que si tu no me amas yo no se que hacer….yo ….yo

Kagome lo que hizo fue darle un beso muy profundo a inuyasha, el beso fue muy tierno pero a la vez muy intenso, este representaba todo el amor que kagome le tenia y le habia guardado, solo para el.

Kag: claro que te amo, siempre te ame y siempre te amare

Inu: yo te amo y te amare por siempre.

Después de esto el sueño se torno muy borroso al punto de tornarse totalmente blanco

kagome desperto muy agitada

kae: estas bien kagome?

Kag: si , solo tuve un sueño muy raro

Shi: que soñaste?

Kag: eso es lo mas raro no lo recuerdo, tengo la impresión de que lo recordaba al despertar pero ya no

Kae: eso si es raro.

Shi: y si es por causa del mounstro que los ataco?

Kae: no fue un mounstro, eso es causado por un hechiso

Kag: y de quien es el hechiso?

Kae: eso no lo se

El alba hacia acto de presencia mientras que las sacerdotisas y el pequeño kitsune seguian igual de confundidos.

Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy espero que les guste de todo corazon y muchas gracias a las que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia

Se despide

ana


	4. alegria y tristeza a la vez

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia de la que me base para esta trama.

Bueno aki esta otro capitulo

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Alegria y tristeza a la vez**_

El alba hacia acto de presencia mientras que las sacerdotisas y el pequeño kitsune seguian igual de confundidos.

Todo seguia igual, kagome trataba de recordar, ahora ya no era una cosa sino ya eran dos asi que era mas presion para ella, después de que kagome desayuno desidio dar una caminata.

Todo se veia muy bonito empezaba a notarse que era primavera pues las flores estaban hermosas, los prados verdes y los pájaros cantando, sin darse cuenta llego al árbol sagrado este se veía como siempre, lleno de vida, con aquel poder que siempre emanaba.

A kagome le dolio la cabeza y se tuvo que sentar en una de las ramas. Una imagen venia a su mente, era una imagen de inuyasha besándola.

Esto sin duda la desconsentro bastante, solo trataba de pensar como fue que eso llego a su mente.

Pensamiento de kagome:

Pero como puedo tener eso en mi cabeza, claro que no es un recuerdo, eso nunca ha pasado, lo mas probable es que lo haya imaginado, pero yo no suelo imaginarme las cosas asi, es como si yo lo hubiera visto en alguna parte…

La sacerdotisa fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un pequeño zorro que venia corriendo.

Shi: kagome, kagome!

Kag:…………..

Shi: ka…go…me

Kag: que paso shippou?

Shi: ven……anciana….kaede…sango…bien...habla.

Kag: quieres que valla?

Shi: si!

El kitzune salio corriendo, mientras kagome lo miraba atonita.

Kag: esperame ya voy

Kagome corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y pronto llego a donde estaba la anciana

Lo que pudo ver fue a su amiga sango despierta y hablando con la anciana kaede quien acentia a lo que sango decia

Kag: sango!

San: hola kagome

Kag: como te sientes?

San: bien, pero muy cansada, y tengo sueño

Kag: asi me desperte yo tambien

San: pero que nos paso?

Kag: recuerdas algo de lo que paso?

San: recuerdo hasta el primer dia de viaje, después de eso:

Flash back:

era una tarde muy hermosa y unos jovenes hablaban con la secerdotiza del pueblo acerca de un encargo que ella les tenia preparado.

inu: anciana que demonios es lo que quiere ahora?

kag: inuyasha comportate!

kae: lo que queria pedirles es que lleven este espejo al monte fuji al templo donde pertenece, es importante que no lo muevan, y que no se reflejen en el.

san: que tiene de especial este espejo?

kae: es el espejo de los deseo perdidos

mir: he escuchado de el

kag: que es lo que hace?

mir: es un espejo que fue creado por una youkai que estaba confinada fuera de la vista de cualquier ser, ella tenia tantos deseos de convivir con las pesonas que hechiso a un espejo para que cumpliera sus deseos, pero algo no salio bien, y el hechizo se combirtio en maldicion y nadie deberia de reflejar en el. eso es todo lo que se.

kae: si eso es todo lo que pude investigar nadie sabe que es lo que pasa cuando alguien se refleja en ese espejo, por eso deben tener mucho cuidado.

inu: no se preocupe anciana, nada nos va a pasar, partiremos por la mañana.

shi: yo no quiero ir

inu: no te preocupes enano a ti nadie te quiere con nosotros

kag: inuyasha, no es cierto shippou pero si tu te quieres quedar no hay problema.

shi: bueno entonces me quedare

kae: ya es un poco tarde es mejor que descancen por el viaje de mañana.

todos: si

todos se dispucieron a dormir.

Pero después de un rato:

Mir: sanguito estas despierta?

San: si, excelencia, que le ocurre?

Mir: ya se dio cuenta de que inuyasha ni la señorita kagome estan?

San: si, por que lo dice?

Mir: nada, solo que pienso, que podrian hacer dos jóvenes enamorados en el medio del bosque sin nada que los detenga?

Poniendo su cara de houshi pervertido

San: ya deje de pensar esas cosas y duermase

Al poco tiempo llego kagome muy agitada y se veia muy triste, se metio a su bolsa de dormir. Unos pocos minutos después llego inuyasha muy confundido, se quedo un momento mirando a kagome como si no se desidiera a hablarle, después solo se fue a una esquina y se sento como siempre, no se si el se durmió por que yo me quede dormida primero.(sango)

A la mañana siguiente

ya habia amanecido, todos arreglaron las cosas, pero kagome no le dirigia la palabra a inuyasha y lo evitaba, sin duda miroku y sango lo habian notado pero no querian causar una pelea inminente.

Mir: sanguito, ellos dos estan muy raros no crees?

San: si, kagome esta muy triste, igual que inuyasha

Mir: que les habra pasado?

San: de seguro inuyasha volvio a hacerle algo a kagome por estar con kikio

Mir: no estamos seguros, no saques conclusiones.

San: pero que podemos hacer?

Mir: tenemos que distraerlos, si llegan a hablarse mucho, van a estallar y pelearse como siempre.

San: ya se, tu habla con inuyasha y distraelo, yo hablare con kagome, asi se calmaran los dos un poco, no cree excelencia?

Mir: esta bien, asi lo haremos

Platicando se nos paso el dia y se noche encontramos una cabaña, para alejar a kagome de inuyasha nos fuimos a bañar, al poco rato kagome se fue a vestir. Yo me quede pensando en que le pudo haber pasado a kagome para estar asi. Pero oi unos ruidos. Tire una piedra bastante grande y descubri que el que estaba merodeando era el monje miroku.

San: es un pervertido, monje lividinoso

Mir: pero sango yo solo…

San: callese y deje de verme.

Mir: bueno ire a buscar leños.

Sango salio de ahí, muy enojada por lo que le habia hecho el monje, se vistio y se dirigio a la cabaña.

Flash back end

San: eso es todo lo que recuerdo

Kag: yo solo recuerdo haberme dirigido a la cabaña, y de ahí estoy en blanco.

Kae: creo que es un hechizo.

Kag: pero que clase de hechizo?

Kae: parece uno de memoria, para borrar la memoria,

Kag: no hay manera de desacerla?

Kae: puede que exista uno, pero es muypoco probable y seria peligroso.

Kag: que tenemos que hacer?

Bueno amiguis aki les pongo la conti, siento la tardanza pero son muchos problemas

Se despide

Kagome sama


	5. ¿Como puede pasar esto?

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, y no lo hago con fines de lucro.

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**¿Cómo puede pasar esto?**_

Kae: creo que es un hechizo.

Kag: pero que clase de hechizo?

Kae: parece uno de memoria, para borrar la memoria,

Kag: no hay manera de desacerla?

Kae: puede que exista uno, pero es muy poco probable y seria peligroso.

Kag: que tenemos que hacer?

Kae: lo primero es saber que les causo eso o quien les hizo el hechizo

Kag:pero no lo sabemos

San: nadie tenia nada magico que pudiera causar eso, y ni kagome o el monje miroku sabe hacer ese tipo de hechizo.

Kag: es cierto

Shi: y el espejo extraño que llevaban?

Todos: el espejo

Kae: si es cierto, el espejo esta maldito, asi que pudo hacer un hechizo de memoria que consume su energia espiritual…

Kagome asintio con la cabeza mientras miraba con melancolia a su hanyou que se encontraba dormido a su lado.

Kag: entonces debemos saber, que es lo que puede deshacer el hechizo del espejo

San: podemos investigar en el templo del monte fuji.

Kag: lo veremos en cuanto ellos esten bien

Sin darse cuentra otro hermoso dia se les habia ido si darse cuenta, platicando, tratando de encontrar las respuestas y sobre todo esperando que los dos hombre a los cual aman despertaran.

Kae: creo que es hora de dormir

San: si creo que sera lo mejor, yo estoy muy cansada.

Kag: si, tambien yo.

Todos arreglaron sus cosas para irse a dormir. Sango coloco su futon al lado se miroku muy disimuladamente, aunque todos se dieron cuenta pero nadio dijo nada por que comprendian lo que sentia, kagome demasiado bien.

Cuando kagome vio que todos estaban dormidos, se levanto y fue a observar a su amado hanyou, le partia el alma verlo ahí tan indefenso, tan debil, algo que nunca habia visto en el, y ella sin poder hacer nada.

Estando frente a inuyasha un impulso la domino, sigilosamente se metio en el futon y lo abrazo deseando que con ese abrazo se majorara mas rapido o en todo caso despertara, pasaba el tiempo y poco a poco el sueño la fue dominando hasta quedandose dormida mientras lo ultimo que vei era el rostro de el joven de ojos dorados.

Shippou y la anciana kaede dormian normalmente pero kagome y sango no podian, habia algo que era diferentes: sus sueños.

Sueño de sango:

Este sueño al igual que los de kagome eran algo extraños pues parecian recordarlos o imaginarlos como si fueran espectadores, no los protagonistas del mismo.

Ella despertaba una mañana en la casa de la anciana kaede, mientras que sus amigos estaban dormidos, como todavía era temprano decidio ir a caminar.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a aquella laguna que estaba cerca de la aldea, se le hacia tan hermoso que quiso bañarse ahí. Se quito su ropa y se sumergio en esas aguas.

Al principio sentia mucho frio, poco a poco su cuerpo se acostumbro y empezo a nadar muy tranquilamente viendo como todo era muy hermoso, y esa tranquilidad de la que pocas veces disfrutaba.

Después de refrescarse decidio ir a la cabaña.

Cuando ella llego todos estaban platicando muy amenamente, mientras que kagome le daba de comer al pequeño shippou, inuyasha y miroku platicaba acerca de un rumor de una aldea cerca de ahí donde en un castillo un monstruo los atormentaba.

Kag: hola sango

San: buenos dias a todos

Shi: donde estabas?

San: fui a darme un baño al lago.

Shi: es mejor darse un baño en la madrugada verdad?

San: si, por que lo dices?

Shi: por que si te bañas en la mañana cierto monje pervertido esta dormido y no te puede espiar, cierto?

San: es cierto, pero yo no lo hago por eso

Shi: entonces?

San: en la mañana el agua esta mas fresca, y escuchas el cantar de los pajarillos, y la tranquilidad de la naturaleza

Kag: es cierto eso es hermoso

Todos se pusieron a desayunar, justo cuando terminaron , aparecio la anciana kaede

Kae: hola chicos como estan?

San: bien anciana

Kae: necesito que me hagan un favor?

San: cual?

Kae: una aldeana esta enferma, y el unico remedio se encuentra en un arbol cerca del MONTE FUJI, y queria ver si lo pueden traer

San: yo lo puedo traer

Kae: pero necesito que te acompañe alguien

San: por que?

Kae: el arbol se NUTRE de la ENERGIA ESPIRITUAL para otorgar unas de sus hojas y si tu le entregas toda, te DESMALLARAS por algunos DIAS, ademas el arbol te deja sin voluntar para negar lo que siente tu corazon, lo que te vuelve muy vulnerable, pues no podras ocultar el miedo y no podras pelear.

Mir: si quiere anciana yo la acompañare

Kae: si por mi esta bien su excelencia, que opinas sango?

San: si, por mi tampoco hay problema

Mir: entonces si nos disculpan tenemos que partir

Todos se despidieron de ellos y se dirigieron al monter fuji, volando en kirara.

Les tomo menos de mediodia, pues apenas se estaban llegando a la aldea cercana, la anciana les habia hablado de este arbol, tenia un aspecto muy especial pues sus hojas eran azules, su tronco era muy flexible, como si fuera de hule, y sus flores daban un aroma embriagador.

Como anochesia, tenian que encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pues les seria muy difícil encontrar el arbol en la oscuridad de la noche. El monje como siempre hizo su acto de la casa embrujada. Dando resultados satisfactorios como siempre.en esta ocacion el terrateniente era muy guapo y de alguna forma se le habia insinuado a sango pero ella de manera muy respetuosa lo rechasaba, esto al monje no le agradaba y sango podia ver al monje un poco molesto, en realidad le gustaba presenciar los celos del monje. Les dieron dos habitaciones, y para el servicio del monje muchas mujeres hermosas, pero para sango algo no andaba bien pues a pesar de que ellas se le insinuaban y les hacian cumplidos, nunca perdio la compostura,algo definitivamente estaba mal. Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a su dormitorio correspondiente. Pero al decirse buenas noches, el monje la jalo hacia el y la abrazo y le susurro al oido:

Mir: mucho cuidado con las personas, no todas son lo que parecen, cuidate sango…por favor.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, se separo de ella y siguió caminando hacia su habitación dejando a una exterminadora muy confundida. Pero alguien la saco de su trance:

Una mucama le hablaba desde adentro de su dormitorio

Muc: señorita, señorita!

San: que ocurre?

Muc: va a querer que le aliste todo?

San: si esta bien

Muc: enseguida lo tendre listo.

Sango entro a la habitación, el futon que le habia dado era mucho mas grande que el que normalmente usaba.

La mucama termino de arreglar todo, al retirarse prendio un incienso de un olor algo raro, muy dulce que la relajo de inmediato.

Sango tomo su yukata para dormir, puso su ropa junto a la puerta y se acosto, dejandose caer en el futon, de verdad que el incienso la relajaba. Muy rapidamente se quedo dormida.

Sin que se diera cuenta sango, la mucama volvio a entrar cuando se acabo el incienso.

Pendiendo otro, que tenia el olor aun mas fuerte. Salio presurosamente.

Muc: "¿para que querrá que le ponga este incienso a la habitación de la señorita?"

Horas después y de muchos cambios de incienso el dueño de la casa entro a la habitación de sango. El llevaba su yukata. Se acerco a sango y se poso encima de ella y le acaricio la cara, para despertarla.

Due: selorita, hermosa señorita, despierte.

Sango abria perezosamente los ojos, y veia borroso, en verdad pareciera que estaba un poco drogada

San: hola señor, que hace aquí, vino a saludarme? ¡Hola!

Due: si. Puedo besarte?

San: por que no?

Due: tu me diste permiso no lo olvides

El señor empezo a besar el cuello de sango bajando por su pecho, volvia a subir para besar la boca de sango, mientras que ella simplemente reia por las cosquillas que ocacionaban sus besos.

_Eso es todo por hoy_

_Se despide_

_ana_


	6. ¿Qué te pasa miroku?

Disclimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo un pasatiempo.

Hola

Aki esta el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo V

¿Qué te pasa miroku?

Miroku había pasado en vela, pues el dueño no le daba buena espina, sentía como el era malo, su aura lo demostraba, pero podía oír la conversación de sango con el hombre y se dio cuenta de que sango no era obligada, al contrario ella se lo permitía. Eso lo enfurecía, pero lo peor es que no tenia derecho a decir nada por su antiguo comportamiento, aunque tenia meses tratando de dejar ese mal habito, mucho le había costado pero ahora pareciera que no valía de nada pues ella no lo notaba en lo absoluto.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el hombre bajo la yukata de sango hasta su cintura, y empezó a besar sus pechos. Sango empezaba a recobrar el sentido, veía como un hombre extraño la besaba y se notaba que quería hacerla suya. Aunque su mente volvía su cuerpo no se movía,¿que podía ocasionar eso, era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras aquel hombre seguía con su trabajo, besando todo su cuerpo, aunque ella no controlaba su cuerpo, de su boca salían gemidos de placer, que sabían de volumen.

El monje se revolcaba en su futon tratando de obviar los sonidos que producia sango. El siempre habia soñado con oirla de ese modo, pero habia una gran diferencia entre la realidad y fantasia, el no causaba esas reacciones, eso lo mataba, y lo peor era que no podia siquiera quejarce por que el nunca prometio serle fiel, asi que ella no tenia esa obligación.

A sango le daba vueltas la cabeza, ella no queria que su primera vez fuera de ese modo, con un extraño del que no sabia nada. Mientras el señor bajaba la yukata de la mujer a los pies, y le besaba el vientre. Sango empezaba a recobrar su voluntad en las manos, y en su boca. Sango sabia que si hacia algo tenia que ser definitivo, pues no tendria oportunidad de un segundo ataque. Aquel hombra bajaba por su vientre hacia su muslo, empezando a besarlo, para después pasarse al otro. La exterminadora ya tenia control de sus brazos y un pocxo de sus piernas, por suerte él no se había dado cuenta de ello. Sango reunio todo el valor posible, sin previo aviso, grito con toda sus fuerzas, que eran lo para llegar a los oidos de su amado monje.

San: auxilio! Ayudenme! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Miroku lo pudo escuchar con claridad, sango estaba en peligro. No dudo en parase, tomar su baculo y correr a su habitación.

El amo se molesto mucho que gritara, pero le molesto mas que al momento de gritar le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con sus delicadas rodillas.

Due: hermosa, no debiste hacer eso, eso te costara caro, era mejor por las buenas, pero si tu lo quieres asi?

Sango trataba de hacerce hacia atrás con las manos pero sus fuerzas no le heran suficientes como para hacerlo con gran velocidad. En cambio sus lagrimas corrian lo mas rapido posible, sentia como su vida se acababa, como sus sueños de una vida feliz se le iban de las manos. El se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, el se empezaba a quitar toda la ropa. Empezaba a tomar sus tobillos acercándola a el cuando, salio volando y se estampo con una pared.

El monje habia llegado, se notaba en el un semblante muy furioso, nunca lo habia visto asi, se abalanzo contra aque hombre, dejo su báculo y empezo a darle puñetazos, era como si se desquitara de todas sus penurias con el hombre.

Sango solo podía ver como aquel monje tan pacifico estaba vuelto un luchador furioso, de verdad no le gustaba esto, lentamente se coloco bien la yukata, para entonces aquel hombre estaba sangrando y totalmente inconciente pero miroku no dejaba de golpearlo. Sango empezó a llorar a mares, no quería verlo así, eso era muy dañino, incluso para ella. Lentamente gateaba a donde estaba el. Cuando estuvo detrás de el, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas , y llorando le dijo:

San: por favor…por favor detente, no quiero que sigas, por…fa..vor

Miroku paro inmediatamente, al oir las suplicas de la mujer. Se volteo y ella lo abrazo.

San: ya no lo lastimes

Miroku se sentia confundido, nunca habia actuado de esa forma. Y lo pero era que ella lo detenia.

Mir: "te importa lo que le pase a este sujeto que intento violarte?"

Ese pensamiento rondaba la cabeza del monje. Sabia que lo mejor era salir de aquel lugar inmediatamente.

Tomo a sango en brazos, sus ropas, el baculo y el kiraikotsu, y con todo en brazos salio se la casa. Cuando vio que todo estaba suficientemente lejos, dejo a sango en el suelo con mucho cuidado, y se alejo a caminar, ante de perderse en la vista de la exterminadora ella trato de hablar con el:

San: a donde va excelencia?

Mir: tengo que meditar un poco, ademas, necesita un lugar donde acearse, lo buscare.

San: gracias

Le contesto con un poco de pesades, que era escuchada por aquel monje.

El monje caminaba sin rumbo alguno. En ese momento no podia pensar en eso, se sentia muy aturdido, por mas que quisiera a sango, un monje en ninguna circunstancias debia comportarse como lo hizo y mucho menos necesitar a alguien para que lo calmara, eso estaba mal. Lo peor era que sango se lo habia pedido, ¿Por qué, ¿que le ocurria, por que lloraba por ese hombre y lo defendia?

Mir: por que?

Mir: por que me detubo, acaso ella no queria que interviniera?

Mir: acaso lo estaba disfrutando?

Mir: pero si hubiera sido asi, ella no hubiera estado llorando cuando el entre.

La imagen llegaba a la cabeza del monje aquel hombre acercandose a sango mientras ella trataba de retroceder, pero era detenida por una pared, ella casi desnuda y desesperada, eso se notaba en la cara de terror que tenia. El por su parte estaba totalmente desnudo, tenia una carade malicia decidido a hacerla suya.

El houshi movio la cabeza tratando de quitar esa imagen de la cabeza, no se habia dado cuenta de que habia llegado a una especie de lago. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a con sango para que pudiera asearse.

En cuanto de fue el monje sango empezo a llorar y tratar de sacar aquellos recuerdos tandolorosos para ella.

No podia dejar de pensar, como esto me pudo suceder, por que ami? Por que? Quisiera que esto no hubiera pasado. Como pude confiarme en el?

Sango seguia pensando esto una y otra vez, hasta que vio al monje que volvia, rapidamente se limpio las lagrimas, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos y su respiración anormal.

El monje se acercaba lentamente, para poderse calmar. Notó el estado de sango pero el no lo hizo notar.

Mir: encontré un pequeño lago, para que se bañe

San: gracias. Por donde se encuentra?

Mir: yo la llevo

San: gracias.

Miroku tomo del brazo a sango y lo paso por atrás de su hombro para que sango se sostuviera de el pues ella no había terminado de recobrar el control de las piernas, lentamente llegaron al lago.

Sango se aparto de el cuando el la introdujo al agua, sin decir nada el monje camino a donde estaban las cosas y empezó a caminar, alejándose de ella. Al poco rato el monje volvio con la ropa que sango llevaba normalmente, ella le agradeció, el monje hizo parecer que se alejaba, pero él seguía en ese lugar. No dejaría sola a sango en esas condiciones.

Espiando el monje se pudo dar cuenta que sango parecía estar ida, pues las cosas las hacia sin dejar de ver a la nada, cuando sango terminó y se vistió el monje se alejo al lugar donde se suponía que él la habia estado esperando. El monje desde hace mucho habia arreglado unas cosas para pasar el restote la noche, aunque para estas horas faltaban escasos minutos para que amaneciera. El monje seguia perdido en sus pensamientos al igual que sango.

Cuando por fin amaneció partieron en busca del arbol, en realidad lo habian encontrado muy fácilmente, el arbol estaba muy cerca de donde ellos habian estado.

Se quedaron un momento ahí, pues habian olvidado lo que la anciana les habia dicho, sango había notado un olor familiar en ese arbol, cuando lo relaciono con el incienso que estaba en su cuarto, ya era muy tarde, ella parecia no tener control sobre si misma.

Al monje miroku le paso lo mismo, no se podia controlar. Lo unico que podia hacer era quedarce al lado de sango ninguno de los dos podia poner resistencia a su cuerpo el se movia por voluntad propia.

Mir: sango quiero decirte que en verdad te quiero.

San: yo tambien te quiero miroku

Mir: no te quiero, yo te amo.

San: si me ama, por que no dejas esos habitos que me lastiman?

Mir: no te has dado cuenta que hace mucho que no hago esas cosas?

San: es cierto?

Mir: cres que te podria mentir?

San: miroku….

El monje se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la exterminadora hasta culminar en un tierno beso que fue claramente correspondido.

En ese momento Sango despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que la hizo recostarse otra vez, al observar que todos seguían dormidos.

Kagome tenia un sueño muy extraño:

Ella caminaba por pasillo lleno de fotografías, al acercarse podia ver la foro muy bien.

La primera era una foto de inuyasha besandola, se alegro mucho al verla, seguia viendolas, después una de kagome abrazandolo, otra donde ella tenia el pelo mas largo y tenia una gran pansa, pareciera embarazada. Podia ver muchas fotos alguna no le gustaba como una con kikio donde inuyasha la abrazaba, pero a su lado habia muchas de inuyasha besando a kagome.

habia otra donde estaba abrazada de kouga, esta foto la desconcentro pues kouga la tenia abrazada, mientras ella se resistia. Ademas a su lado habia una donde kouga trataba de besarla mientras que se resistia,

habia Otra en donde inuyasha discutia con ella, como siempre, pero en cada una de las desagradables habia siempre alrededor de ella muchas muy felices..

kagome desidio seguir caminando, encontro un cuarto en el cual Habia una gran cama, a un lado habia un televisor, lo prendió y se asombro mucho al verla pues era una escena de ella haciendo el amor con inuyasha, se puso completamente roja y trataba de apagarla, pero al contrario, solo pudo cambiar de canal y lo que vio la desconcentro mas, era kouga, tratando de abusar de ella, veia como no parecia ser él pues el no era asi de violento como la trataba, ni mucho menos abusaria de ella. Kagome empezo a gritar y despertó muy agitada.

Cuando kagome despertó pudo ver que sango estaba despierta y sango se acerco a kagome pues ella veia como estaba muy exaltada y muy sudorosa

San: Que pasa kagome?

Kag: una pesadilla, es todo

San: de que trataba?

Kag: no puedo recordarlo

San: yo tambien tengo la impresión de que sueño algo muy importante pero no puedo recordarlo, cuando lo intento solo me da un ligero dolor de cabeza.

La anciana kaede ya no estaba, habia ido a ver a una aldeana, cuando regresó le pidio a kagome si podia ir al pueblo vecino a traer una medicina que habia pedido para hoy, kagome acepto y se fue, sango queria ir con ella, pero algo le decia que seria mejor quedarse.


	7. Tres sueños, ¿en verdad lo son?

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, y no lo hago con gfin de lucro.

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Tres sueños… ¿En verdad lo son?**_

La anciana kaede ya no estaba, habia ido a ver a una aldeana, cuando regresó le pidio a kagome si podia ir al pueblo vecino a traer una medicina que habia pedido para hoy, kagome acepto y se fue, sango queria ir con ella, pero algo le decia que seria mejor quedarse.

Kagome se llevó al pequeño zorrito con ella, y a kirara para hacer el viaje mas rapido, se subio en ella ya transformada y asi sango los vio partir, viendo como kagome perdia el brillo en sus ojos, aunque ella quisiera evitarlo, pareciera morir al mismo tiempo que ella quisiera estar acompañando a ese chico al que tanto ama en su sueño y no verlo asi tandebil, tan susceptible, tan no él.

Sango entro a la cabaña, se dio cuentra que inuyasha estaba agitandose, como si tuviera un mal sueño, asi que fue por agua al rio, cuando volvia, fue hacia otra cabaña por unos paños para mojar, se entretuvo un tiempo ahí, cuando regreso sintio como su corazon daba un brinco de alegria, veia como miroku estaba sentado, viendo como su mejor amigo estaba postrado en la cama.

Sango no supo como pero sin darse cuenta estaba abrazada del monje, cuando se percató de lo que acababa de hacer se separo de él un poco sonrojada, pero el monje lo estaba tambien. Un silencio incomodo reino en aquella habitación hasta que el monje pregunto:

Mir: que paso?

San:….

Sango no decia ninguna palabra, esto incrementaba la impaciencia del monje

Mir: que le paso a inuyasha?

San:...

Mir: dime sango, y la señorita kagome? le paso algo malo?

El monje tenia los ojos como platos, de verdad que se imaginaba lo peor.

Sango noto la impaciencia de el pobre muchacho y decidio hablar

San: lo que sucede es que estuvimos desaparecidos por mas de dos semanas y después dormimos durante una semana mas o menos, pero todos estamos bien, excepto inuyasha que no ha despertado, tiene muy preocupada a la pobre de kagome. Pero estamos bien.

En ese momento llego la anciana kaede

Kae: que bueno que desperto excelencia, me alegro que este muy bien

Mir: si es muy bueno anciana, donde estsa la señorita kagome?

Kae: fue a la aldea cercana a traer una hierbas, no tarda en regresar.

San: disculpe excelencia de casualidad no recuerda algo del viaje.

Mir: solo recuerdo una parte, pero por que me lo pregunta?

San: por que kagome no recuerda que sucedió ni yo tampoco, es algo extraño no lo cree?

Mir: si , eso parece, entonces en cuanto llegue la señorita kagome les dire todo lo que recuerdo, estan de acuerdo?

Kaede: esa es su decisión excelencia, no puedo interferir

San: como lo desee

Sango le dio de comer a miroku pues este se encontraba muy hambriento, cuando terminaba de comer llego una sonriente kagome con shippou en brazos, en cuanto vieron que miroku estaba despierto se acercaron a el, kagome tuvo la misma reaccion que sango, al abrazarlo, pero en esta ocasión no se sonrojo el joven monje, kagome se sentía muy alegre pero se le perdió un poco el brillo de sus ojos, al ver que su amado hanyou seguía postrado en aquel futón.

Sango estaba un poco incomoda con la escena del abrazo, asi que aclaro su garganta en señal de atención. Salvo de un mal momento a miroku pues se encontraba luchando por no dar seguimiento a sus horribles mañas cuando sango llamo a su atención, ya que todos la miraron esta prosiguió.

San: ahora que kagome ya se encuentra bien, me podria contar que es lo que recuerda?

Mir: claro que si sanguito

A sango esto la tomo por sorpresa asi que solo se volteo un poco y escucho el relato.

esta parte es contada por miroku, son sus pensamientos, claro que lo conto diferente

Recuerdo que la anciana kaede nos pidio llevar un extraño espejo al monte fuji donde estaba su templo, shippou no quiso ir, asi que nada mas fuimos la señorita kagome, inuyasha, mi querida sango y yo.

Inuyasha y kagome no se hablaban, asi que sanguito y yo decidimos mantenerlos aparte y yo tuve que hablar con inuyasha para distraerlo.

Empezamos a hablar.

Inu: sabes por que kagome no me habla?

Mir: no lo se

Inu: todo el dia ha estado muy rara ni me habla , nisiquiera me dice abajo cuando la molesto, solo me ignora, no se porque

Mir: que le hciste inuyasha?

Inu: no le hice nada!

Mir: bueno no me grites

Las horas de viaje fueron algo largas para mi gusto, tenia que mantener a inuyasha lejos de la señorita kagome, pero no me resultaba facil pues el hanyou estaba mas malhumorado que de costumbre.

Llego la noche y llegamos a una cabaña abandonada y como había unas aguas termales, asi que mi sanguito se fue junto con la señorita kagome a darse un baño, y no podia perder la oportunidad de ver aquel espectáculo asi que tenia que ir a verlo, deje a inuyasha pensando en la cabaña y me dirigi a lugar donde estaban las señoritas, después recuerdo un grito, después algo me golpeo, yo camine a la cabaña, y después solo tengo la mente en blanco.

Kagome y sango pensaban en lo mismo, pero solo kagome lo dijo

Kag: todos nuestros recuerdos se terminan cuando nos dirigimos a la cabaña, pero se hacen borrosos minutos antes. No se que nos pudo pasar, pero espero que inuyasha pueda recordar mas.

La mirada de kagome se torno oscura y su fleco cubrio la mirada que tenia, sango se dio cuenta de eso y trato de animarla.

San: ya veras kagome que pronto inuyasha se recuperara y volvera a estar con nosotros como siempre.

Kagome dio una sonrisa, no era fingida pero tampoco eran como las que le dedicaba a inuyasha, pues en su mirada habia un dejo de melancolia.

La tarde paso muy rapido para sango pues ahora ya se encontraba muy feliz, pero para kagome era uno de esos dias que parecen nunca acabar. La noche volvia haciendo que los sueños extraños volvieran con ella, cenaron y se acostaron a dormir, kagome no se durmió en aquella bolsa de dormir de siempre, y como la noche anterior se metio al futon de inuyasha y lo abrazo como las noches pasadas, nadie dijo nada.

Kagome abrazo el pecho del hanyou y noto que su cuerpo enpezaba a tener esa calides de siempre. Y se acurruco junto a su cuerpo. Sango muy discretamente puso su futon cerca del de miroku, y se dispuso a dormir. Esta seria la primera vez que miroku tuviera un sueño extraño.

El sueño de miroku

Miroku vagaba por un lugar en que habia mucha nieble y solo escucha voces.

¿: excelencia!

Miroku se preocupa mucho y corre en la direccion en que venia esa voz.

Corriendo llega a una casa que estaba vacia, estaba la armadura de sango en ella.

Miroku se preocupo mucho, y empezo a buscarla por todos lados, revolvió toda la casa, que no tenia rastro de ella, pero cuando ya salua notó qie habia una nota en la mesa, la tmo y la leyó.

Decía así:

_**Kagome, inuyasha, miroku y shippou:**_

_**Hola espero que esten muy bien.**_

_**Siento haberme ido sin despedirme de ustedes, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer, durare algunos dias sin volver, espero que me comprendan.**_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Sango**_

El monje ya no estaba tan preocupado pero algo le decia que la nota no era del todo cierta, siguió buscando en aquella cabaña, y encontro una ropa de hombre.

Estaba seguro que no era de él, inuyasha nunca dejaria su ahori y shippou, era muy grande para shippou definitivamente. En el momento que su mente se empezaba a hacer un caos en el cual las posibles respuestas, eran cosas que lo aterraban en verdad. Por fin pudo despertar.

Estando despierto vio como era el primero en despertarse asi que no se movio, se recosto de lado y empezo a recordar el sueño, lo que le fue imposible.

El monje se quedo mirando a la nada un buen rato, pero después se quedo viendo a sango

Sintio como una opresión grande se sentia en su pecho y algo le decia que estaba mal, le vino a la mente que sango lo dejaria y el mundo se le vino abajo.

Poco a poco el cansancio lo domino haciendo que volviera a dormir pero esta vez sin soñar.

Kagome entraba en un estado de sueño igual a los días anteriores, no sabia por que, tampoco podia recordar lo que soñaba, quiza esos sueños son grandes deseos, algunos trastornados pero al fin y al cabo sus deseos, y si esos sueños no lo fueran, si fuera algo escondido en lo profundo de su mente?.

El sueño de kagome:

Kagome se encontraba en una especia de casa, en realidad era casi igual al templo donde vivía, solo que había algo diferente, se sentía diferente:

Kag: souta!...

Nadie respondia a sus llamados

Kag: mama!...

Solo el eco de su voz se escuchaba en aquella casa.

Kag: abuelo!

Pero un silencio que empezaba a carcomerle el alma era lo unico que escuchaba.

Decidió inspeccionar la casa que parecía que por el momento no habia nadie. Por que se podía apreciar que sí vivía alguien ahí.

Subio las escaleras y entró al que era su cuarto y lo que pudo observar era que ya no era rosa como ella lo tenia ahora era azul y se notaba que lo habitaba un niño, pues había muchos carros y cosas así, camino al cuarto de a lado, que pertenecía a souta, pero este cuarto estaba vacío, y solo había aplicaciones como si lo fueran a pintar.

Siguió caminando hasta la alcoba principal donde dormía su madre, pero estando ahí encontró que todo señalaba como si una pareja durmiera ahí, pues había cosas de hombre en el ropero y muchas cosas pertenecientes a un hombre en el cuarto, había un pequeño retrato en el cual había una familia: en la foto había una mujer, un hombre y un pequeño niño que jugaba con el cabello de lo que kagome suponía que era el padre. Pero al tratar de ver las caras de todos se dio cuenta de que no podía verlo con claridad.

Entonces ella escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, mientras escuchaba los gritos de un niño.

Niño: mamá, mamá ábreme quiero enseñarte lo que mi papi me trajo de la casa de la anciana, ábreme!

En el momento que abría la puerta una luz cegadora la dejo inmersa en la claridad sin poder apreciar nada.

Y despertó, tratando de regular su reparación entrecortada

Y vio como sango dormía y el monje seguía acostado, ella no podía verlo bien porque estaba de espaldas a ella. Se acurruco en el pecho del joven que tenía a su lado y espero a que el día terminara de llegar.

Sueño de sango.

El sueño de sango era casi como si no soñara, era algo muy raro y se daba por momentos, por que tenia un sueño, de pronto este se detenía para dejar un pedazo en blanco y después continuaba,

Pero al juntar las piezas era así:

Sango buscaba entre muchos cadáveres de monstruos algo, buscando entre esas inmundicias se paso horas.

Hasta que una voz llamo su atención, pero no podía saber de que dirección provenía.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta corrió hasta la persona que la llamaba,

Al encontrarlo le quito cadáveres que lo cubrían.

Se dio cuenta de que esa persona era kohaku,

Lo tomo y lo abrazo,

Poco a poco lo fue limpiando ya que estaba muy sucio y se veía que estaba muy débil.

Llego kagome y como si nada, le dio una descarga de poder espiritual y le saco el fragmento de la espalda.

Para la sorpresa de sango kohaku seguía vivo y volvía a ser ese niño que tanto amaba.

Mientras que sango dormía, el monje podía observar como su respiración se volvía muy irregular, si que se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras dormía y su respiración se volvía normal.

Antes que nadie mas se despertara el monje fue a dar una vuelta, para despejar su mente, pues desde que había despertado la idea de que algo muy importante había olvidado, le martillaba en la cabeza.

Pero por más que caminaba y caminaba no podía recordar nada, solo un dolor de cabeza que aumentaba era lo único que conseguía.

Eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste y me dejen reviews por favor.

Se despide

ana


	8. el ultimo despertar

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, y no lo hago con gfin de lucro.

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**El ultimo despertar**_

Antes que nadie mas se despertara el monje fue a dar una vuelta, para despejar su mente, pues desde que había despertado la idea de que algo muy importante había olvidado, le martillaba en la cabeza.

Pero por más que caminaba y caminaba no podía recordar nada, solo un dolor de cabeza que aumentaba era lo único que conseguía.

De pronto mientras paseaba escucho un grito, que sonaba apagado, y decidió regresar rápidamente a la cabaña de la anciana,

Al llegar ahí vio como una miko abrazaba con mucha emoción a un joven mitad bestia que tenia una cara muy difícil de describir, tenia una mirada muy tierna, encerraba muchos sentimientos eso se podía ver amor y una calidez que pocas veces se observaba en él, también había ternura y un brillo de preocupación y el observaba detenidamente como la miko lloraba de alegría, y el acariciaba el cabello azabache con una mano mientras con la otra le quitaba las lagrimas que se deslizaban las mejillas de ella.

Lo que había pasado era lo siguiente:

Kagome se había despertado poco después de que el monje saliera. Como no vio a nadie despierto, decidió que era mejor levantarse y revisar el estado en el que se encontraba el hanyou.

Así que se sentó sin dejar de abrazar al hanyou se quedo unos segundos observándolo, después lo que hizo fue colocar sus dos manos en la cara del joven para checar si no tenia calentura, al tocarlo el dio un pequeño suspiro, a la sacerdotisa le brillaron los ojos por unos instantes, se quedo observando sus ojos, en los que extrañaba aquella mirada altanera y soberbia que tenia, y como su mirada se tornaba calida cuando se preocupaba por ella, rió un momento al recordar como ponía una cara de niño pequeño cuando le enseñaba cosas que traía de su época.

Volvió a mirar sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados, también recordó aquella cara de tranquilidad que tenia cuando ella lo libero de aquel conjuro que lo mantenía sellado, su mirada se deslizo hasta aquellos labios que tanto había deseado siempre y que solo los había probado una vez, en ese momento sintió grandes ganas de besarlo ella no se dio cuenta hasta que ella estaba rozando los labios inertes del hanyou, le dio un breve beso lleno de amor que tenia guardado solo para el. Se sonrojo mucho al notar que era lo que hacia y se separo de el, empezó a levantar las cosas.

Ya estaba terminando de recoger el futón que siempre cargaba con ella, cuando escucho que alguien se movía atrás de ella, creyó que era el monje que llegaba de su caminata:

Hasta que escucho que hablaba

Inu: que es lo que hago aquí?... Que paso? ... kagome como llegamos a aquí?

Kagome podía reconocer esa voz con la primer palabra, sentía una gran alegría y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Se volteo a verlo y se encontró con esos ojos ambarinos que tanto amaba, al ver esa mirada llena de desconcierto en el, ella no podía nada más que acercarse sin decir nada. Inuyasha se encontraba mas preocupado por la reacción de kagome, con una voz mas preocupada y mas fuerte pregunto:

Inu: kagome me estas asustando me puedes explicar que ocurre por favor… kagome? ... kagome?

Ella solo seguía acercándose a el y tocarle la cara, le acariciaba las mejillas para ver si esto era real. Los días que llevaban ahí parecían una eternidad sin él, solo parecía algo que no podía sentirse del todo bien algo no estaba bien, ahora el estaba ahí viéndola, ella no podía salir del trance y ver que el estaba despierto, que estaba bien.

Por primera vez dijo algo:

Kag: despertaste,… por fin despertaste,… ya no podia soportarlo… ya no…

Las lagrimas de kagome corrían con mas fuerzas mientras sus ojos estaban mas alegres, inuyasha se sentía mal por verla llorar, pero se sentía también culpable por estar feliz de que ese llanto era por que el estaba bien.

Kag: pensé que nunca despertarías.

Ella ya no hablo solo rodeo el cuello del hanyou con sus brazos y acariciaba ese cabello platinado en su espalda.

Inuyasha estaba más que feliz por causar esa reacción en la miko, solo le acariciaba la espalda y le decía con voz muy tierna y tranquila:

Inu: no llores kagome, yo estoy bien ya estoy contigo no llores por favor.

En ese momento noto que sango y shippou observaban esa escena y un poco de rubor subió a sus mejillas y entonces con voz mas autoritaria y ese tono soberbio que lo caracterizaba dijo:

Inu: como puedes creer que yo te dejaría desamparada? yo no soy débil, nada podría dañarme y lo sabes kagome.

Kagome solo rió por lo bajo y se alejo un poco para ver otra vez la cara del hanyou, el seguía con esa mirada tierna., la abrazaba con una mano y con otra le limpiaba las lágrimas, y en susurro le dijo:

Inu: no temas, a mi nada me pasara, yo te prometí que nunca te dejaría, y no dudes de mi palabra. Tranquilízate, nunca me iré de tu lado.

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, él le hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras secaba las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en el rostro de la joven.

El monje acababa de llegar pero no quería interrumpir esa hermosa escena que hacia esa pareja.

Miroku solo carraspero para llamar la atención, todos voltearon a ver al monje, ya que tuvo la atención de todos prosiguió en hablar:

Mir: que alegria que despertaste inuyasha.

Inuyasha tenia en sus brazos a kagome, cuando el monje lamo la atención de todos ella se alejo del hanyou pero el no la solto y la coloco a un lado sin romper del todo el abrazo.

Inu: si. Pero alguien podria explicarme que es lo que ocurrio?

Sango se acerco un poco a la pareja con shippou en brazos y le trato de explicar.

San: según la anciana kaede salimos de aquí hace mas de tres semanas al monte fuji a hacer el encargo que nos impuso, hace un poco mas de una semana nos trajeron inconcientes con ella, por que nos encontraron cerca de un camino . pero lo raro es que ninguno de nosotros recordamos algo. Tu recuerdas algo inuyasha?

Inuyasha solo movio la cabeza en señal de negativa

_Flash back de inuyasha_

(en realidad inuyasha no recurda nada bien por que estaba muy preocupado por que kagome no le hablaba)

Caminaba por un camino por que iban a hacer un encargo que la anciana les habia pedido. Miroku no dejaba de hacer conversaciones enfadosas para el. El sabia por que no lo dejaba pero preferia no hacer nada al respecto. Llegaron a un puesto de aguas termales, y decidieron pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Las chicas se fueron a bañar, el monje de libidinoso se fue a espiarlas, y yo me fui al bosque a pensar y cuando volvi no esncontre a nadie cosa que se ma hacia muy rara por que ya era bastante noche, me acerque a las cosas de kagome que estaban en la cabaña…después de eso no recuerdo nada.

End flash back

Inuyasha contó la historia obviando detalles como el por que de las peleas o que era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Kagome no se movía del lugar en donde se encontraba, por alguna extraña razon ella se queria quedar en ese lugar, ademas de que inuyasha habia tomado su mano y no tenia intenciones de dejarla libre. Ella por su parte no estaba incomoda por el trato de inuyasha solo se sentía mas feliz de lo normal y no dejaba de verlo hablar mientras explicaba lo que recordaba, de vez en cuando el la volteaba a ver, le sonreía y reanudaba su relato.

La anciana kaede había entrado y con un ademán había saludado a inuyasha para no interrumpir lo que decia y el tambien movio la cabeza.

Al terminar de relatar sango se levanto para poder comenzar a hacer el desayuno, el monje se quedo con inuyasha y kagome para terminar de discutir los recuerdos de inuyasha:

Mir: es todo lo que recuerdas inuyasha?

Inu: si, lo ultimo es cuando entro a la cabaña para buscar a kagome

Kag: eso es lo mas extraño, lo ultimo que todos recordamos es entrar a la cabaña

Shi: y si la casa tenia algun hechizo?

Mir: no por que laseñorita kagome o yo lo hubieramos sentido, cuando menos una presencia pero yo no senti nada, y usted señorita kagome?

Kag: yo tampoco senti nada

Inu: y por que habremos dormido tanto?

Kag: la anciana kaede dice que algo muy extenuante nos ocurrio por que era cansancio

Inu: entonces que hicimos para estar tan cansados

Kag: el cansancio era de poder espiritual no de cansancio fisico

Sango hablo desde el otro lado de la casa

San: kagome me podrias ayudar con el desayuno de inuyasha, este esta muy picante y ya sabes que no le gustan esas cosas

Kagome asintio con la cabeza se dio cuenta que inuyasha tenia su mano todavía, asi que se acerco un poco mas a el y le dijo:

Kag: ahorita vuelvo, ire a hacerte el desayuno, no me tardo

Después ella se solto de inuyasha con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Al momento de separarse los dos sintieron algo muy extraño, era como si necesitaran estar cerca, todos lo notaron pero ellos no dijeron nada.

Kagome le hizo desayuno a inuyasha algo que no fuera nada picante para que el pudiera desayunar a gusto.

Sango le sirvio al monje a shippou y a la anciana mientras kagome le servia al hanyou y se servia ella sola.

Sango y miroku se sentaron juntos muy discretamente, la anciana se sento a un lado de sango, kagome le sirvio a inuyasha y a shippou, y después se sento ella. Le habia servido a inuyasha a un lado de ella pero shippou se sento entre ellos. Inuyasha hizo una cara de enojo que todos vieron, agarro al pequeño kitzune y lo movio a un lado y se sento entre el y la miko. Y ahora si se sento, el pequeño niño Empezaba a llorar pero el monje lo llamo un momento.

El pequeño kitsune se acerco a el, el minje lo acerco a su cara para susurrarle algo:

Mir: no llores shippou, deja que ellos dos esten juntos

Shi: por que? Yo le habia ganado

Decia con los ojos llorosos todavía

Mir: es que ellos dos se extrañaron mucho y tu sabes que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro dejalos un tiempo si?

Shi: esta bien pero solo por que kagome lo extraño mucho no lo hago por ese perro.

Inuyasha se habia sonrojado muchisimo por que el si alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación que mantenian miroku y shippou. Kagome noto el sonrojo en el hanyou y le pregunto:

Kag: estas muy rojo inuyasha, te sientes mal?

Inu: no tengo nada. estoy bien.

Kagome hizo caso omiso a las declaraciones del joven, y coloco sus dos manos en la cara de inuyasha después puso una en su propia cara.

Inuyasha se sonrojo aun mas por el contacto con kagome, sobre todo por que el espacio que los separaba era mucho menor que siempre.

Kag: no tienes temperatura, seguro que te sientes bien?

Inu: si estoy bien no te preocupes por mi.

Hay estaba otra vez ese tono de voz que habia usado desde que desperto con ella.

Era muy diferente al tono que usaba con los demas, esa forma de hablar desmoronaba a kagome por no decir que casi la derretia, un sonrojo tambien se apodero de las mejillas de la miko.

Se separo un poco rapido de él y comenzo a comer su desayuno.

Continuara…

Eso es lo que hoy puedo poner, espero que les guste ya que este fic es uno al que le he invertido mucho tiempo, espero que les agrade de todo corazon.

Bexos

Se despide

ana


	9. Oportunidad arruinada

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, pero la historia que les presento es solo una invencion mia si fines de lucro.

Hola a tods

Aki les traigo el capitulo de hoy:

Espero que les guste

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Oportunidad arruinada **_

Hay estaba otra vez ese tono de voz que había usado desde que desperto con ella.

Era muy diferente al tono que usaba con los demas, esa forma de hablar desmoronaba a kagome por no decir que casi la derretia, un sonrojo tambien se apodero de las mejillas de la miko.

Se separo un poco rapido de él y comenzo a comer su desayuno.

Ese dia habia sido muy extraño, y la miko se habia preguntado como fue que acabo el dia asi?

Primero el sonrojo sin razon que habia sucedido en el desayuno, que habia terminado por porner muy serio al hanyou.

Después algo aun mas extraño:

Terminado el desayuno el hanyou habia ido a caminar, pero como en todas sus caminatas, habia terminado arriba del goshimboku, ahí sus pensamientos fluyeron sin que nadie los interrumpiera por un tiempo:

Pensamientos de inuyasha:

¿Qué demonios me paso en el desayuno? Kagome nunca me habia puestro tan nervioso, que fue lo que ocurrio?. Kagome es solo una niña tonta, pero no es igual que cuando la conoci, esas piernas perferctas estan cada vez mas torneadas, mas hermosas, esa cintura pequeña que se nota cada vez mas al contrastar con esas pronunciadas caderas, ademas las curvas de sus caderas eran opacadas por ese busto que tenia habia crecido considerablemente, esos ojos tan expresivos, tan hermosos, esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que es capas de sanar cualquier cosa, y los labios esos carnosos y apetecibles labios casi de color carmin…espera un segundo…que demonios estoy pensando ahora?

Inu: por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?

Sin darse cuenta eso lo habia dicho en voz alta. El hanyou estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta que tenia compañía hasta que la pelinegra hablo:

Kag: en que no has podido dejar de pensar?

Lo dijo con un tono muy suave y muy hermoso que hizo sonrojar al joven en cuanto lo escucho no supo si se sonrojaba por lo que estaba pensando, o por el tono que uso la miko:

Inuyasha no habia contestado.

Kagome volvio a preguntar con un tono mas suave incluso hasta mimado:

Kag: no me vas a decir?

Inuyasha bajo a los pies del arbol quedando frente a la joven

Inu: no era nada importante.

Kag: bueno, si tu lo dices

Inu: a que venias?

Kag: pues venia a explicarte mejor lo que habia pasado mientras dormias, bueno, mientras dormiamos.

Inuyasha cambio esa cara de niño pequeño y adopto una de preocupación.

Kag: ven sientate para decirte.

Inuyasha obedecio las ordenes de la miko.

Inu: que es lo que sabes?

Kag: bueno según lo que hemos escuchado de cada uno de nosotros, desaparecimos por dos semanas, después nos encontraron y nos trjeron a la aldea, un poco mas de una semana y desperte yo, después desperto sango, al dia siguiente el monje y por ultimo tu…

Los ojos de la miko habian empezado a llenarse de lagrimas y su voz se entrecortaba. El hanyou la miraba muy detenidamente, ninguno de los dos supo como inuyasha habia llegado a su lado, tampoco sabian como el la habia rodeado con esos brazos que siempre la protegian un sentimiento reconfortante embargo a kagome mientras inuyasha le decia al oido palabras que la hacian sentir mejor, y le acariciaba el cabello.

Asi se quedaron un buen rato hasta que los sollozos de kagome acabaron.

Entonces el joven tomo su casa y le limpio las lagrimas, espero a ver aquellos ojos chocolate brillar de nuevo, y le dijo:

Inu: ahora si, dime que mas fue lo que paso?

Kagome tomo aire antes de empezar su relato, inuyasha simplemente la observaba sin decir una palabra:

Kag: sango, la anciana kaede y yo estuvimos platicando antes de que ustedes despertaran, la verdad no sabiamos que pensar por que los recuerdos se cortan en el mismo lugar, al entrar a la cabaña.

El hanyou no perdía detalle del relato de la joven, auqneu a veces sus ojos le daban mas importancia a aquellos labios que se movian con mucha elegancia mientras hablaba, pero rápidamente volvia a poner atención a las palabras cuando ella recalcaba algun punto en especial.

Kag: lo unico que pudimos suponer es que quisas el espejo que llevavamos…

Inuyasha puso una cara de confucion.

Inu: el espejo, que nos podria hacer un simple espejo?

Kagome trato de explicar

Kag: recuerda que ese espejo tiene una maldición pero no sabemos que es lo que hace en realidad, asi que habiamos pensado en que ya que todo estuviera bien, volver a dar un viaje al monte fuji al templo, con muchas mas precauciones, y ver si en aquel lugar podria haber algo que nos ayudara, por que para romper el hechizo que nos hizo esto tendriamos que saber como se creo. La anciana kaede dice que es un hechizo de memoria, pero es posible que sea…algo…mas…

Kagome dejo de hablar por que la ambarina mirada del joven se habia tornado muy intensa, demaciado, algo tan fuerte que la hacia estemecerse, solo podia notar aquellos ojos viendola de manera tan tierna que pareciera que observaba algo muy valioso, se dio cuenta de que un brazo del hanyou se habia desplasado hasta su nuca y la acercaba a los labios de el. Inuyasha solo podia enfocar a los rosados y carnosos labios…la distancia que se interponia entre ellos era cada vez menos, ahora estaban a milímetros de poder sentirse…

Cuando escucharon una voz que venia corriendo. Instintivamente, kagome se paro para recibir al portador de aquellavoz que por el momento inuyasha detestaba, el pequeño kitzune estaba en brazos de kagome muy agitado tratando de hablar:

Shi: kagome…dice… la anciana kaede… que quiere verlos

Kag: es algo malo shippou?

Shi: no… nada malo

Al joven hanyou que estaba justo detrás de ellos se le entornaron los ojos, de el enojo que tenia en aquel momento

Inu: entonces! Que es lo que te dice que vengas corriendo a donde estamos nosotros?

Shippou no entendia que era lo que alteraba tanto a inuyasha, pero gracias a kami que kagome estaba ahí para protegerlo como siempre de los ataques de ira de el.

Shi: a mi me dijeron que viniera a buscarlo y eso estoy haciendo

Inu: pero no podias llegar sin gritar e interrumpir?

De verdad que se sentía desesperado, un beso de aquellos labios que solo habia probado una vez y de la cual no podía recordar con claridad…y ahora este enano le había quitado la gran oportunidad…pensándolo bien… por que se había enojado tanto, era kagome, solo kagome…aquella niñita que lo acompaña desde ya mas de cinco años…que podía querer de ella. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de la joven miko.

Kag: inuyasha cálmate solo es un niño…vienes o no?

Haciendo una cara de mal humorado camino con ellos. Eso hacia que kagome se preguntara. ¿Dónde esta aquel joven con el que estaba momentos antes?

Al llegar con la anciana kaede ya estaban todos los del grupo. Tenian una conversación sobre que es lo que harian, llegaron y kagome se sento con shippou en su regaso pero para la sorpresa de todos incluso del hanyou, el se sento muy pegado a ella, incluso sus piernas se tocaban.

No causo gran impresión ya que habia pasado algo parecido en el desayuno. Pero si les extraño que no estuviera alejado, y a rrinconado en una esquina como siempre. Shippou capto una de las miradas que el hanyou le enviaba, mas o menos le decia que se apartara de ella. El zorrito estando tan asustado simplemente se fue al regaso de sango dejando a las dos mujeres desconcertadas.

Kaede estaba hablando hacia kagome, a un lado de ella estaba por supesto el hanyou y del otro lado de la miko estaba la joven exterminadora.

Kae: bueno yo creo que las chicas ya les contaron lo que creemos que sucedió mientras estuvieron desaparecidos. Estabamos pensando en hacer un viaje hacia el monte fuji…

El joven con menos paciencia de todos la interrumpio.

Inu: no crea que la llevaremos con nosotros anciana.

Kagome le dio una mirada de hielo a inuyasha y este no dijo nada mas

Kag: no se preocupe si quiere ir valla con nosotros

Kaede con su cara compresiva como siempre le respondio

Kae: no importa de todas maneras no puedo ir con ustedes ya que tengo que cuidar la aldea, solo que les pido que sean muy cuidadosos con lo que hacen y quisiera que registraran todo lo que hacen en un lugar para que sepamos exactamente que es lo que ocurre y por nada del mundo, se los pido de verdad saquen el espejo de la bolsa en el que lo he resguardado.

Todos asintieron en aquella petición, sango se acercó al oído de kagome para decir algo sin que nadie escuchara:

San: kagome pero que tu no tenias algo que hacer en tu epoca?

Kagome tambien bajando mucho la voz le respondio

Kag: cuando dije eso?

Sango se desconcentro al ver que su amiga no recordaba algo que le habia recalcado tanto antes de hacer el ultimo viaje.

San: me dijiste que te lo recordara mucho que no querias que se te olvidara ni que tampoco se enojara "ya sabes quien" por tener que hacer "tu ya sabes que".

Kagome no podia recordar algo que pudiera ser tan importante como para decirle a sango que se lo recordara.

Kag: no se de que me hablas?

Sango empezo a relatar lo que kagome le habia dicho antes.

San: antes de irnos de viaje tu me habias dicho que dentro de un tendrias que hacer el curso y los examenes de la universidad si querias pasar al tercer semestre de la universidad.

Kagome seguia perdida en lo que decia sango, entonces ella procedio.

San: nos fuimos de aquí y desaparecimos por mas dos semanas, después dormimos por un poco mas de una semana y estos dias, en dos dias se cumple el mes desde que nos fuimos.

Kagome se quedo helada, no habia hecho cuentas, entonces tenia mas de un mes sin ver a su familia, se tendria que quedar en su epoca por dos semanas y no queria decir nada por temor a que un impulsivo hanyou le pohibiera ir. Y habia dejado esto en secreto, pero ahora era demaciado tarde pues el se acababa de enterar y estaba por estallar, ella lo noto por el sonoro gruñido que producia a su lado.

Todos se quedaron observando al hanyou mientras que sango y kagome esperaban la reaccion a la noticia que acababa de recibir. Pasados unos segundos el hanyou exploto:

Inu: como que tienes que irte por dos semanas!

Kagome solo sabia que tenia que mantener la calma, por que mas que enojo el hanyou estaba dolido por que no le habia dicho nada.

Kag: lo siento, pero es algo muy importante.

Inu: y no me habias dicho nada de esto? Por que?

Kag: por que sabia que te ibas aenojar y no me dejarias ir.

Inu: entonces si sabes que no te dejo ir, por que insistes?

Kagome empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Kag: de todas maneras tienes dos opciones nada mas…

Inuyasha sentia que por una vez en su vida estaba por ganarle a kagome higurashi

Inu: dimelas y yo escogere

Kagome sonrio ante tal declaracion.

Kag: puedes dejarme ir sin problemas dos semanas o tras por que puede que me tarde mas o…

Inuyasha creia que la siguiente opcion seria: o no voy y dejo de insistir.

Inu: apurate que no quiero que esto dure todo el dia.

Kagome le dio una mirada de hielo, y después le sonrio cosa que no le dio buena impresión al hanyou.

Kag: o puedes preferir que mejor me valla por todo un año para hacer las cosas como se deben, escoge dos semanas o todo el año, que dices?

A inuyasha parecia que le habia caido un balde de agua fria su cara estaba totalmente desencajada y no podia articular palabra.

Inu: y..yo lo que digo…es que

Kagome sabia que habia ganado aquel enfrentamiento y la dejaria ir.

Pero no contaba con la inteligencia de aquel joven.

**_Bueno ese es la continuación de el dia de hoy, espero que les guste, y las que me posteraron, muchs gracias por dejarme sus mensajes, las quiero muchio muchio._**

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**bexos**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Kagome sama**_


	10. la decision de inuyasha

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y no lo hago con fines lucrativos.

Hola a todos

Aki les dejo la conti:

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**La decisión de inuyasha**_

Kagome sabia que habia ganado aquel enfrentamiento y la dejaria ir.

Pero no contaba con la inteligencia de aquel joven.

Kag: o puedes preferir que mejor me valla por todo un año para hacer las cosas como se deben, escoge dos semanas o todo el año, que dices?

A inuyasha parecia que le habia caido un balde de agua fria su cara estaba totalmente desencajada y no podia articular palabra.

Inu: y..yo lo que digo…es que

Kagome sabia que habia ganado aquel enfrentamiento y la dejaria ir.

Pero no contaba con la inteligencia de aquel joven.

Inuyasha solo volteo a ver a kagome con una expresión que ella no puede descifrar y sin decir nada sale caminando de la cabaña, y empieza a caminar muy rapido pero sin llegar a correr con la velocidad que suele hacerlo.

Kagome reacciono un poco tarde, y salio corriendo detrás de el.

Al llegar inuyasha traia una enorme piedra. Y la llevaba hacia el pozo.

(al igual que una vez antes, que ella grito osuwari y callo encima de el)

Kagome no podia comprender que era lo que inuyasha hacia simplemente tenia la roca en sus maños pero no la lansaba haciael pozo como veces anteriores.

Kag: que demonios crees que haces?

Poniendo sus manos en su cintura y acercándose a el esperando la respuesta

Inu: pues voy a impedir que te vallas que otra cosa?

Repondiendo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

Kagome no sabia si estar aturdida por la respuesta o estar enfada por como respondio.

Inuyasha estaba parado en uno de los bordes del pozo y estaba viendo como aventar la piedra.

Kagome solo se acerco mas al pozo a quedar a los pies de inuyasha. Pero el no se habia percatado de que su presencia estaba tan cerca.

Inuyasha brinco lo mas fuerte que pudo, y estando arriva arrojo la piedra.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que kagome estaba justo donde caeria la piedra, no supo como pero se avalanzo a ella y la metio en el pozo. Antes de pasar la barrera del tiempo pudieron observar como la piedra se atoraba en la entrada del pozo.

Al llegar al otro lado del pozo kagome no podia moverse, seguia pasando las imágenes de lo ocurrido por su cabeza una y otra vez. Hasta que la voz de inuyasha la saco de su letargo.

Inu: estas bien, no te paso nada?

Inuyasha estaba con la cara visiblemente preocupada y olfateando a kagome para notar alguna herida.

Kagome regreso al mundo real muy enojada, inuyasha noto el cambio de olor.

Justo antes de enfrentarse a un gran:

Kag: osuwari!

Kagome seguia con la mirada perdida con la expresión de furia en sus ojos.

Mientras un hanyou muy cabriado se levantaba del piso

Inu: que demonios te pasa, por que me mandas al piso?

Kagome tenia una cara de indignación, todavía le preguntaba por que?

Kag: como que por que grandisimo baka? Por que sellaste el pozo. Y contigo de este lado

Inuyasha por fin empezo a ver el problema que hacia que kagome se enojara. Pero el era un hanyou el podria quitarla de un salto,pero estaba dentro de el pozo al brincar y eso lo haria difícil. Noolo comentaria eso era seguro sino volveria al suelo. Pero escogio una respuesta igualmente mala.

Inu: eso es lo que te molesta que este contigo?...pues no te preocupes yo tambien odio estar aquí contigo. Ademas es tu culpa

Kagome no podia terminar de creer lo que escuchaba ahora ella tenia la culpa de que el sellara el pozo?

Kag: que dices…mi culpa?

Inu: si…si no hubieras querido volver no pasaria esto.

Kagome salio del pozo sin decir otra cosa. El salio molesto, ella salio de la pagoda y se dirigio a la bodega. Inuyasha no entendia que era lo que hacia, solo la seguia.ella tomo unas flechas y un arco y Volvieron a la puerta de la pagoda del pozo.

Kag: es verdad que detestas estar conmigo, en mi epoca?

Inuyasha no entendia la razon de su pregunta pero no se retractaria aunque lo deseara su orgullo no lo dejaria.

Inu: si, detesto tu horrorosa epoca y detesto estar aquí contigo, una estupida chiquilla que no sabe hacer nada.

Kagome tomo el arco y la flecha y con una cara de tristeza, y tiro una flecha a la entrada de la pagoda, y se alejo de ahí con la mirada tapada por el fleco y antes de entrar a la casa la voz de inuyasha la detuvo

Inu: que..que hiciste?

Inuyasha estaba muy consternado por la reaccion de la miko, pero ella con voz fria y sombria le dijo

Kag: eso me lo enseño la anciana kaede, es una barrera sobrenatural nada podra pasarla a menos que yo lo deseo, es parecido a una escudo de proteccion pero esta no se puede romper ni con tu espada por que hecha hecha de almas.

Inuyasha solo se quedo con las rodillas en el suelo.ella habia utilizado sus poderes para que no pasara al pozo.

Kagome siguió hablando.

Kag: mientras este aquí no me molestes, estare ocupada has lo que quieras.

Inuyasha no podia moverse. Kagome entro a su casa, todos la saludaron pero ella se limito a subir a su cuarto, y tumbarse a llorar.

No le dolia que el fuera asi de ofensivo como siempre, sino que habia dicho que la detestaba, que detestaba su presencia después de que casi la besa.

Kag pensamiento: lo mas seguro es que haya visto a kikio en mi otra vez. Por que siempre hace eso?.

Inuyasha tenia rato escuchando a hurtadillas cerca de la ventana sus sollozos, por que lloraba asi lo que le grito ya lo habia dicho antes y nunca habia reaccionado de esta forma.

Escucho lo que kagome habia dicho, pero de que estaba hablando? Que tenia que ver kikio en esto?

La verdad inuyasha no estaba molesto de pasar dos semanas en casa de kagome pero las circunstancias no eran las indicadas como para que las disfrutara.

Debia arreglar las cosas, pero ese no era el momento. Asi que se fue de ese lugar

Hacia el pozo.

Inuyasha pensamiento: kagome cree que le voy a creer que tiene tanto poder como para crear un campo? Ja ja ja esa niña

Inuyasha se acerco a la entrada cuando de pronto una energia lo mando a volar hacia una pared en donde quedo estampado

Inu: que demonios paso?

La familia de kagome salio de la casa al oir semejante ruido, el abuelo salio aver si la propiedad estaba dañada y al ver que no se volvio a meter, la mamale pregunto que si estaba bien, inuyasha solo asintio con un movimiento de cabeza y souta se quedo al lado de el:

Sou: tambien te lo hizo a ti, verdad?

Inuyasha solo maldecia entre dientes palabras que souta no entendia, después se volvio hacia el.

Inu: tu sabes en que consiste esta tecnica?

Souta se puso a pensar un poco y luego asintio.

Sou: ven vamos al porche y ahí hablamos.

Inuyasha lo siguió hasta una repisa de madera donde generalmente se sentaban, que estaba atrás de la casa de kagome:

Sou; bueno esa "tecnica" como tu la llamas empezo una vez que llego muy feliz, yo aprovechandome de ese buen humor trate de leer su diario que según yo ella habia dejado por equivocación en su escritorio, pero me dolio mucho cuando lo toque y me dio una descarga electrica, entonces crei que le habia puesto albuna cosa asi que fui por unos guantes de goma que eran aislante, pero cuando lo toque me dio una descarga mas fuerte que la anterior, asi que la llame, cuando llego dijo algo raro y luego lo tomo como si nada, y sespues me lo lanso a mis manos y ya no me hizo nada, ella me dijo que era un ataque que habia aprendido y que entre mas ganas de tocar o atravezar ese campo mayor sera la descarga. Por lo que veo tu no tienes muchas ganas de irte por que solo te mando poca distacia a tras. Me dijo tambien que los ataques de tu espada no servirian por que ese hechizo trabaja con sentimientos y almas asi que no es un campo de energia que romper.

Inuyasha tenia la boca abierta por la impresión.

Inu: y desde cuando hizo eso?

Sou: lo del diario fue hace casi un año, pero eso no paro ahí.

Inu: que otra cosa paso?

Después de eso, otra vez que vino resulta que tambien queria entrar de hurtadillas a su cuaro cuando vi una flecha incrustada en el suelo, no le di importancia y me acerque mas, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la flecha me mando a volar a la pared, dure una semana para pararme, a ella le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, luego les explico que estaba entrenando, por que ese escudo le consume energia espiritual y tenia que hacerse mas fuerte. Lo que mas me impresiono es que una vez habia una espantosa lluvia y empezaron a caer rayos, entonces nos acercamos a la puerta, y salimos, un rayo cayo en un arbol y se derrumbaba hacia nosotros cuando mi hermana grito algo muy raro y una luz azul nos cubrio y el arbol se evaporo. Mi hermana es muy poderosa.

Nuyasha nunca se habia sentido tan orgulloso de kagome en ese momento, nunca la creyo tan poderosa, la verdad ya no era aquella pequeña niña de 15 años ya habian pasado mas de 5 años desde que se encontraron.

Inu: y como se rompe el hechizo de la flecha?

Sou: solo tiene que desearlo ella, pero no creas que cuando duerme se quita, cuando empezo a dormir con la flecha en el suelo crei que era mi oportunidad, antes de arriesgarme agarre una pluma y la lanse hacia dentro de su cuarto, y esta entro, después trate de entrar pero esta vez me avento mas lejos que la vez anterios pero ella detuvo mi caida con alguna palabra, y no me estampe en la pared, desde ese dia no me meto a su cuarto sin que ella me invite.

Inuyasha sabia por el relato del niño que no podria pasar. En realidad ese pequeño niño miedoso habia crecido tambien ahora era un muchacho de 17 años, que era fuerte pero seguia teniendo esa personalidad simple y tierna de siempre, aunque por altura inuyasha lo sobrepasara por mucho.

Ahora solo le quedaba una salida arreglar las cosas con kagome, pero para poder remediar el daño que sin duda sabia que habia hecho, primero tenia que saber que demonios hizo para hacerla rabiar asi? O en todo caso que tenia que ver kikio en esto? Tenia que idear un plan, y lo haria, pero esta vez seria mas difícil por que el monje que siempre le ayudaba no estaba aquí.

La pregunta era que tenia que hacer para remediar las cosas.

**Bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen review**

**Se despide**

**Kagome sama**


	11. Confesion nocturna

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Y no lo hago con fines lucrativos.

Hola a todos

Aki esta la conti de hoy:

_**Capitulo X**_

_**Confesión nocturna**_

Ahora solo le quedaba una salida arreglar las cosas con kagome, pero para poder remediar el daño que sin duda sabia que habia hecho, primero tenia que saber que demonios hizo para hacerla rabiar asi? O en todo caso que tenia que ver kikio en esto? Tenia que idear un plan, y lo haria, pero esta vez seria mas difícil por que el monje que siempre le ayudaba no estaba aquí.

La pregunta era que tenia que hacer para remediar las cosas?.

Mientras que las cosas estaban difíciles en la epoca actual en el sengoku estaban mas relajadas.

Los chicos habian llegado al pozo muy tarde, solo alcanzaron a ver cuando la gigantesca roca cayó en la madera haciendo que esta colapsara en instantes.

Shi: kagome!

El zorrito corria hacia la gran roca. Con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras sango lo abrazaba para consolarlo, aunque el pequeño no era ya tan "pequeño" seguia necesitando de los brazos de una mamá que desde hace años a kagome le correspondia ese papel.

Sango le decia que todo estaba bien:

Shi: entonces no le pazo nada?

Sango le acariciaba la cabeza y como toda una mama le trataba de explicar.

San: si kagome estaba con inuyasha es seguro que este bien. Debieron de haber saltado.

Shi: entonces nada malo paso? .- decia con sus ojitos llorosos.

Miroku observaba con atención al roca, y una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro.

Mir: creo que después de tantas veces por fin le resulto a inuyasha esto de la roca

Sango no pudo evitar reirse por la broma del monje.

Después de unos momentos la cara del monje se torno mas seria

Mir: apartense, retirare la roca.

El kitsune y la exterminadora se quitaron del camino. Para dejar que el monje hiciera lo que correspondia

Entonces miroku estaba apunto de hacer que la roca fuera absorbida por su agujero, pero shippou grito.

Shi: pero si todavía estan ahí, podrian ser absorbidos, no?

El monje se puso a pensar unos momentos en eso, era una posibilidad, pero por fin resolvio el problema.

Mir: no lo creo shippou. Que hace la señorita kagome cuando se enfara con inuyasha?

El zorrito medito un momento para después responder con una sonrisa de burla.

Shi: lo manda a comer tierra.

Mir: y no crees que si estuvieran aquí no escucharíamos los gritos de la señorita o los de inuyasha?

Shi: si, deben estar en la otra epoca.

Mir: entonces la succionare.

Miroku descubrio su vortice y rapidamente desaparecio la gigantesca roca.

San: ahora tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan aquellos dos, no creo que sea pronto, kagome se va a quedar en su epoca por dos semanas minimo, asi que inuyasha va a querer estar con ella.

Mir: aunque vendra después de que no deje estudiar a la señorita y venga enojado.

Shi: esperemos que no sea pronto.

Todos se fueron a la casa de la anciana, a esperar a que regresaran, teniendo unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Con inuyasha las cosas no estaban como el las desearia, tenia miedo de entrar a la casa con kagome ahí, sabia que estaba enojada, ohh no estaba enojada estaba furiosa. Ademas ya se habia pasado toda la tarde sentado en un arbol trantando de resolver la incognita, pero no sabia como.

Ya en la noche el hermano de kagome salio de la casa y lo llamaba.

Sou: amigo estaas ahí? Ven por favor.

Inuyasha no queria bajar, pero el niño no tenia la culpa de los problemas que lo aquejaban, asi que bajo:

Inu: que quieres?

Sou: solo quiero platicar. Mi hermana esta muy mal.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado, sentia que le estaba hechando la culpa, pero se molestaba por que sabia que asi era.

Inu: si, ya se esta molesta, muy enojada conmigo.

Souta lo miró muy confundido antes de decir.

Sou: mi hermana no esta enojada...

Inuyasha tenia una cara de desconcierto, si kagome no estaba enojada, que tenia?

Sou: kagome esta muy triste, aunque le diga a mi familia que esta bien que esta muy cansada, no es cierto, en sus ojos se puede ver que no es cierto, esta triste…

El mas pequeño de los jóvenes se quedo callado un momento antes de proseguir, como buscando algo en su mente.

Sou: solo la he visto una vez asi como ahora… sabes…solo se puso asi el dia que hablo contigo por el arbol.-dijo esto con una sonrisa.-crei que estaba loca pero con todo lo que mi hermana hace ya no me parece loco. Cuando cumpli mis quince años trate de cruzar el pozo con la esperanza de poder pasar.- solto una risa apagada junto con una sonrisa antes de seguir.- pero como lo supones no pude pasar…asi que después de eso mi hermana me contó todo lo que había sucedido cuando ella cumplio mi edad y desde ese dia se convirtieron en mis héroes... Una vezpasó algo que me hizo pensar mucho. Me dijo que no le contara a nadie como la encontré pero creo que necesitas saber. Fue una de las veces que vino y tu te habias peleado con ella, o algo asi, nunca habia entendido porqué hasta ese día, nunca la había visto tan triste y decepcionada por tanto tiempo.

Flash back

Era un dia lluvioso y una muchacha de cabello azabache estaba tirada en su cama llorando. Mientras que parecia que la casa entera la acompañaba en su sufrimiento, souta estaba con ella en la casa pues era un dia feriado y su familia habia ido a comprar algunas cosas.

Muy timidamente, entro a la habitación mientras ella lloraba, al notarlo ahí, se seco las lagrimas para que él no se preocupara, y le dio una sonrisa fingida tratando de reconfortarlo, pero no funciono.

Sou: que paso hermana?

Kagome trataba de sonreir para que no se preocupara, pero entre mas trataba de sonreirle, souta mas se preocupaba.

Kag: no te preocupes estoy bien…

Souta solo dio un respiro hondo y se sento al lado de ella, kagome desvio su cara hacia la pares, entonces souta la tomo por la barbilla y la dirigio hacia el, los ojos de kagome estaban opacos y tristes. Mientras que los de souta solo mostraban comprensión y mucha preocupación.

Sou: es por él, verdad?

Kagome empezaba asollozar sin poder decir una palabra.

Sou: me lo imagine. Quiero decirte una cosa, me puedes escuchar?

Kagome solo asintio con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sou: desde hace años que pasas ese pozo para verlo, o para recuperar los fragmentos como te excusas, pero hay veces que me pregunto, ¿Por qué sigues yendo si te haces daño?...pero cuando el viene por ti y te veo sonreírle o te veo cuando lo observas, me doy cuenta de que no importa cuanto te dañe, eres tan feliz a su lado que no te importa. Por eso te quiero decir que trates de no darle importancia a lo que haya pasado por que vas a volver, y aunque horita me lo niegues cuando el venga a pedir perdón tu te iras con esa sonrisa que solo le puedes dar a él. ¿Si?

Kagome solo lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.

Souta solamente la abrazo tambien y empezo a reconfortarla frotando su cabello y espalda.

Kag: no debo llorar…no debo llorar.

Decia kagome segundos después. Souta la miro con ojos que decian que la comprendian.

Sou: no digas eso, mejor llora lo que tengas que llorar y no te lo guardes. Al guardarse la tristeza solo hace que aumente y te dañe mas.

Kagome dejo de retener su llanto y ahora si lloro como su alma se lo pedia, en el regazo de su hermano.

Entre sollozos y muchas lagrimas solo repetia. Algunas palabras.

Kag: por qué?... porque?...por que a ella?...inu…yasha… por que no puedo ser yo?

Kagome lloro todo lo que su alma necesitaba hasta quedarse dormida. Souta la acomodo y salio de su cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Fin flash back

Sou: al dia siguiente ella ya estaba mucho mejor, y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que mi hermana sufria por ti…inuyasha, mi hermana te quiere mas de lo que te imaginas…estoy seguro de que ella te ama.

Inuyasha se sonrojo mucho ante las palabras de aquel joven. Pero solo trato de ponerse serio.

Sou: y digas lo que digas yo se que tu la amas igual…pero aunque nadie me lo haya explicado se que existe una mujer mas. Su nombre es kikio…es el nombre que mi hermana repite en pesadillas…no se que pienses hacer pero por favor no olvides lo que te dije…ni le vallas a decir a mi hermana que te conte esto por que estoy seguro que me matara. Suerte con eso.

Inuyasha se quedo muy pensativo al subir al arbol. La verdad era que le habia gustado saber que kagome lo segua amando, pero no le gustaba la tristeza que reflejaba souta al contarle. Ni el resentimiento que surgio cuando dijo kikio.

Ese chico se habia convertido en todo un hombre, inuyasha estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Ok aki esta la primera parte

Bexos

Mañana les traere la segunda

Horas mas tarde volvio a salir el joven, esta vez inuyasha se acerco a el antes de que saliera mucho pues estaba haciendo mucho frio para un humano.

Sou: amigo te traigo esto.

En una mano tenia una manta, y en la otra traia un ramen recien hecho.

Inu: no tengo hambre dile a tu madre que no tengo apetito. Gracias.

Sou: esto no lo manda mi madre. Kagome bajo y me dijo que te lo diera…

Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido por eso.

Inu: ka..gome lo hizo?

Sou: si..(volteando a la casa antes de decir algo mas)…pero me dijo que no te dijera

Inu: pero si ella estaba enojada…

Con cara de enfado souta le dijo

Sou: ya te dije que no esta enfadada, ademas por mas enojada que estuviera le importas demaciado…bueno ten…cometelo por que dudo que mi hermana te haga desayuno temprano..antes de irme…fijate bien en lo que te traigo y estate listo.-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro.

Antes de que inuyasha pudiera encontrar sentido a sus palabras el joven se adentro en la casa.

Inuyasha se fue al pie de un arbol y se puso a comer el ramen, en verdad estaba hambriento, pero no pediria comida. Cuando termino decidio extender la manta para taparse un poco. Cuando la extendio una nota salio de ella.

La nota decía:

Inuyasha:

Cuando las luces de todas las habitaciones se apaguen acercate a la puerta trasera, ahí te estare esperando para que entres. Esta haciendo mucho frio, asi que es mejor que duermas adentro.

Atte

Souta

P.D. lo unico que te pido es que seas silencioso y en cuanto amanesca salgas de la casa. Por que después que amanece mi hermana hace practica de tiro y como no se siente bien hara explotar algunas cosas, si te encuentra adentro de la casa sabiendo que yo te ayude mi vida estara en peligro . Suerte.

Tal como decía la nota souta ayudo a inuyasha a entrar, esta vez no durmió en la habitación de kagome sino en un sillón cerca de la puerta, aunque no durmió mucho por que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, pero esto era mas cómodo que la rama de un árbol. En esa casa se sentía una atmósfera muy cálida.

En cuanto amanecio salio de la casa sacando la manta y llevándola a un árbol para que no fuera encontrada. Minutos después kagome salio de la casa con una ropa deportiva como si fuera a correr, después salio souta para ayudarle.

El entrenamiento de kagome era muy simple al principio, por que solo apuntaba a una diana que estaba a una distancia de 30 metros. Inuyasha se empezaba a aburrir.

Inu pensamiento: con esos tiros no va a vencer a ningun monstruo, ninguno se pone en un lugar a que le pegues.

Kagome le dijo a souta.

Kag: ahora si la parte divertida en la que tu me ayudas.

Sou: siii!

Inuyasha se quedo viendo a ver que era lo que alegraba a souta. Entonces saco unos discos. Todavía no sabia por que.

Kag: ahora si, lánzalos.

Souta lansó un disco kagome no le pudo dar. Inuyasha se reia internamente ante tal espectáculo

Inu p: sabia que no podia.

Sou: hermana necesitas concentrarte

Kag: lo se, lo se. Ya estoy lista, intentalo de nuevo

Souta lo lanzo ma fuerte que la vez pasada, inuyasha creia que si al anterio no le pudo dar a este menos posibilidades tenia de darle.

Pero le dio justo en el medioy cuando estaba cayendo le volvio a disparar dejandola incrustada en un arbol. Inuyasha estaba completamente sorprendido, durante este tiempo nunca se habia puesto a pensar en como se habia fortalecido la miko que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Sou: ya no le tires mas flechas o vas a explotarlo como en otras ocaciones.- decia el joven muy animado

Kagome solo dio una risita.

Kag: ahora ya sabes tres seguidos.

Inu p: no puede son una tuvo suerte, pero contres eso solo kikio.

Souta obedecio y avento tres seguidas, y primero le dio a cada uno individual y después los incrusto en el mismo arbol, pero al incrustar el tescer disco, una explosion pequeña se origino en el arbol.

Sou: vez te dije que controlaras tu energia, ya casi no nos quedan discos por esas cosas.- decia divertido.

Inuyasha tenai la boca abierta literalmente por la impresión.

Kagome dio por terminado si entrenamiento por este dia, llamo a su hermano y le dijo algo en secreto. Ella entro y souta se acerco a inuyasha:

Sou: dice mi hermana que ya que se bañe te da el desayuno que la esperes.

Y en joven entro a la casa.

Inuyasha sabia que seria un dia muy largo, y ahora le empezaba a tener miedo a kagome y a sus porderes asi que tenia que tener cuidado en lo que decia.

Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo.

Bexos

Se despide

ana

_dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta__:hola, gracias por los comentarios, no habia tenido tiempo de contestarlos, pero gracias a ti lo voy a empezar a responder. Me encanta que seas anti-kikio como yo. Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic_

_Netef: amiga, te agradesco que tengas el tiempo de leer estoy y tambien para dejar mensaje. _

Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, y me dejen dicho lo que les gusta o lo que se les hace que esta mal


	12. hoyo

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro

Hola

Aki les traigo una conti:

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**Hoyo**_

Por alguna razon desde que inuyasha y kagome se separaron del grupo los sueños extraños se acabaron, y ya no se despertaban con aquella jaqueca recurrente que habian tenido durante aquellos dias.

Inuyasha estaba en la rama de un arbol cercano a la casa de kagome, podia olerla, ella seguia con aquel aroma tanraro que habia percibido desde que desperto, pero ahora tenia algo mas aparte del estado de animo tan triste que tenia. Pero souta le habia dicho que la esperara.

Kagome salio de la casa un rato después, traia puesto una ropa extraña para inuyasha, era la ropa que generalmente llevaba a la universidad. Inuyasha le resto importancia a esa ropa, pero no a lo hermosa que se veia con ella. Movio la cabeza hacia los lados para sacarse esas ideas de la mente.

Kagome se acerco al arbol. Y se quedo observando las ramas.

Kag: inuyasha se que estas ahí baja…puedo sentirte.

A inuyasha le dio escalofríos el tono tan frío y a la vez profundo que habia utilizado. Sabia que tenia que controlas su gigantesca boca si no quería que las cosas salieran peor de lo que ya le habían salido.

Bajo del arbol quedando frente a ella quien esquivaba su mirada.

Kag: ten aquí esta el desayuno.

Inuyasha vio el plato, inuyasha sabia que esta clase de comida se la hacia ella y se sintio un poco apenado.

Inu: p…pensé que estabas molesta con…migo

Kag: si estoy o no enojada contigo no significa que te deje sin comer…es suficiente castigo tenerte aquí sin que puedas verla…

Inuyasha se quedo un momento pensando en las palabras de ella. Seguia pensando que esto era por kikio? Cuando entenderia que no tenia nada que ver con ella?

Inu: kagome! Sabes muy bien que esto no es por…

Inuyasha no pudo terminar su frase por que la madre de kagome habia salido de la casa con el telefono en la mano.

Ma k: kagome, hija te llama Hojo.

Inuyasha retuvo un gruñido al escuchar ese nombre, sabia muy bien que siempre estaba tras de kagome, cuando termino la escuela y entro a la preparatoria ese hombre también la había seguido, y ahora que estaba en esa cosa que llamaba universidad también estaba ahí ese imbesil. No podía soportar la forma en que kagome lo trataba…era tan cariñosa con el como lo era con ese lobo.

Kag: si mamá enseguida tomo la llamada, permíteme tantito…….inuyasha después terminaremos de hablar. Necesito atender ese asunto…con permiso.

Eso era lo que mas le fastidiaba a inuyasha, desde hacia algún tiempo que cuando se enojaba y no queria hablar con el lo trataba excesivamente bien y hacia caso a todas las etiquetas de conducta.

Kagome tomo el telefono:

Kag: aló…

Hoyo: hola higurashi, como estas?

Kag: muy bien hoyo y como estas tu.

Hoyo dio unas pequeñas risitas y en tono de broma le dijo:

Hoyo: ya sabes igual de saludable que un caballo.

Kagome rió por el comentario.

Kag: entonces eres un caballo domado o no?

Hoyo: eso creo jaja. Estas mejos de tu enfermedad?

Kag: si ya estoy mejor, hoy iré a la escuela.

Hoyo se alegro por la noticia.

Hoyo: te parece bien si paso por ti?

Kag: si esta bien. Me llamas cuando llegues?

Hoyo: como siempre. Ciao.

Kag: ciao. Muchos besos. Ja ja ja

Kagome le dio el telefono a su madre quien la veia divertida.al contrario de la expresión del hanyou, kagome se acerco a el de nuevo.

Kag: te pido de favor que esta vez no saltes encima del carro, por la vez anterior casi te descubre, esta bien?

Inuyasha solo asintio y volvio a subir, sus celos no lo dejarian hablar inteligentemente, asi que lo unico que le quedaba era alejarse antes de decir alguna tonteria.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia dentro de la casa, un poco desilusionada por la reaccion del joven, se suponia que el estallaria en celos como siempre. Pero esta vez no por que?

La respuesta vino rapidamente a su cabeza

Pensamiento de kag: claro es por que me detesta, solo le importa kikio.

Los pensamientos de kagome dueron interrumpidos por el sonido del telefono.kagome lo contesto.

Kag: aló…

Hoyo: ya llego su escolta señorita...

Kagome sonrio y le contesto.

Kag: enseguida bajo joven ja ja ja

Tomo sus utiles, se despidio de su familia y salio hacia las escaleras del templo, inuyasha la siguió entre los arboles, kagome seguia con una sonrisa en su boca para su amigo quien estaba en el auto esperandola.

A la mitad de las escalones kagome se detuvo y volteo a ver al hanyou que estaba entre los la sonrisa borrada

Kag: no me sigas, ni le hagas nada. Hahblaremos cuando llegue, si tienes hambre dile a mi madre, adios.

Kagome se volteo hacia hoyo de nuevo y se volvio a formar una sonrisa, se subio al auto., hoyo la saludo de beso, cosa que hizo que se le crisparan los nervios al hanyou tratando de contenerse.

Dentro del coche hoyo la veia con cara de interrogación

Kag: que ocurre?

Hoyo: con quien hablabas en las escaleras? No habia nadie.

Kag: pues…es que…mi hermano estaba escondido ahí.

Hoyo: sigue teniendo ese carácter de niño, que bueno.

Kag: es..te pues si je je

El dia para kagome no fuer tan duro simplemente fue una clase cualquiera, pero como siempre tenia muchas dudas que eran ocacionadas por sus constantes faltas.

Al terminar kagome tenia una cara de aburricion demaciado grande, que queria ser borrada por sus amigas, ademas de los grandes intentos de hoyo.

Yuca: no te va muy bien kagome?

Kag: mmmm……- decía como en tipo puchero.

Eri: anímate, te ira bien en los exámenes tienes dos semanas de curso.

Ayumi: si kagome cuando menos viniste eso es un buen avance.

Hoyo: de verdad no le entiendes?

Kagome levanto la cabeza que habia tenido apoyada boca abajo en el escritorio.

Kag: nada, no le entiendo.

Hoyo: oye, tengo una idea…quieres que te ayude a estudiar en tu casa?

Eri, ayumi, yuca: si seguro que quiere eso seria muy bueno!

Hoyo: entonces que me dices higurashi?

Kag: supongo…que esta bien

Hoyo: entonces vamos a tu casa en cuanto termine el curso.

Yuca: nosotras no podemos, Eri, y ayumi van a ir conmigo a comprar una cosas, lo siento.

Hoyo: no hay problema.

Terminaron las clases, asi que hoyo llevo a kagome a su casa para estudiar.

Las cosas con inuyasha habian sido diferentes.

Se habia pasado todo el dia vigilando el camino por el que kagome llegaba durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo fuera, tenia la mirada fija en la entrada del templo, souta lo veia desde lejos pero no queria interrumpirlo.

Desde que souta lo habia estado vigilando inuyasha se habia parado, habia gruñido, maldecido y bajaba pateaba algo o le pegaba y volvia a subir. Esto sin duda era divertido para el.

Bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy, espero que tambien les guste mas que las anteriores- bexos a todas las que me dejan review.

Se despide

Ana


	13. Los celos y la disculpa

Disclaimer: cualquier personaje de la serie de inuyasha es propiedad de la imaginación de rumiko takahasi, esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos

Hola

Aki les tengo la conti de hoy

Capitulo XII

Los celos y la disculpa

Desde que souta lo habia estado vigilando inuyasha se habia parado, habia gruñido, maldecido y bajaba pateaba algo o le pegaba y volvia a subir. Esto sin duda era divertido para el.

La cara de inuyasha cambio de repente cuando por la puerta del templo entro kagome con ese al que llamaba hoyo muy divertidos platicando.

Inuyasha gruño muy fuerta que hasta kagome pudo escuchar ella volteo a verle y le dio una mirada de hielo que le indicaba que tenia que calmarse o algo malo le pasaria

Hoyo entro a la casa junto con kagome, y le dijo que fuera a su cuarto, que enseguida lo seguia, hoyo obedecio. Kagome salio un momento al patio, cuando de repente un molesto, celoso y dolido hanyou se paro justo enfrente de ella.

Inu: dijiste que cuando llegaras hablaríamos, pero regresas con ese hombre!

Inuyasha lo decia con mucho enojo, pero tambien con tono de reclamo, mucho reclamo.

Kag: mira! Acabo de descubrir que esto de la escuela me tomara mucho mas de lo que pensaba, si? Tengo que decirte muchas cosas, es cierto…pero tambien tengo que estudias con hoyo…lo necesito.

Con esto inuyasha sintio como su pecho se oprimia muy fuerte, sintio ese horrible dolor en el pecho.

Inuyasha solo susurro las ultimas palabras de kagome muy desilusionado, agobiado y triste. Si era trizte por que ella necesitaba de oyo y bo de él. Ella siempre necesito de el.

Kagome observo la cara del joven que estaba ensombrecida y sus ojos estaban completamente sin brillo, eso hizo sentir culpable a kagome, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y sabia que inuyasha se tomaba todo de forma literal.

Kag: inu..yasha lo que pasa es que si no me ayuda me quedare tres meses, es mejor dos semanas a tres meses no crees?

Inuyasha salio de su ensoñacion cuando escucho a kagome

Inu: es que son dos semanas,…es mucho tiempo.

Kag: lo se es demaciado castigo.-lo dijo con voz apagada y triste, bajando su mirada al piso

Inu:…..

A quien queria engañar, no era un castigo tenerla todo el dia a su lado sin que nadie lo molestara. Pero lo unico que lo hacia enojar era ese sujeto que siempre acompañaba a kagome, desde que el la conocio ese hombre estaba tras kagome, eso era lo que no soportaba de que ella estuviera en su epoca. Que estando ahí ella no lo necesitaba.

Kag: no te preocupes, en cuanto se hoyo se marche te quitare el castigo y te podras ir, asi no tendras que soportar mi horrible presencia por dos semanas.

Kagome no espero un instante mas para entrar a la casa, ya estando adentro se limpio las lagrimas que habian empezado a surcar sus mejillas. Subio las escaleras tratando de poner una sonrisa y se dedico en la tarde a estudias con el.

Inuyasha se habia quedado estatico en el lugar que estaba con kagome, después de unos momentos se subio al arbol sin dejar de pensar en las palbaras de kagome.

Como podria hacer que kagome dejara de pensar en que ella era la culpable.

La tarde paso muy lenta para el hanyou, escuchando algunas risas que provenian de la habitación de kagome, por fin el humano salio de la casa, kagome tambien, estando antes de llegar a las escaleras

hoyo: hasta luego higurashi

kag. Adios hoyo.

Hoyo: espero que entendiendas bien en los cursos.

Kag: si con tu ayuda seguro lo logro, muchas gracias de verdad, no se que haria sin ti.

Kagome lo abrazo con mucho cariño, y hoyo lo correspondio, mientras tanto inuyasha estaba completamente enfurecido con el comportamiento de kagome, él le habia salvado la vida muchas veces y ella se lo agradecia con abrazos, ese sujeto le habia dicho cosas sin importancia y lo abrazaba?.

Kagome lo solto y le dio una sonrisa, hoyo se separo de ella y empezo a bajar las escaleras, pero después de unos segundos se regreso, le tomo las manos a kagome y le dijo con voz en susurro.

Hoyo: como agradecimiento en mis servicios prestados, la hermosa señorita me acompañaria a una cita al cine?

Kagome se sonrojo en ese instante mientras que inuyasha estaba a un instante de brincar a darle su merecido.

Inu p: "como puede decirle eso a kagome, ningun sujeto se acercara a ella, por que ella esd mi muj… ¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! Ella no es nada mio por que yo…yo aam..mo a ki…ki, por que no puedo ni pensarlo? Se supone que eso es lo que siento…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de kagome:

Kag: ohh hoyo…es… que no puedo…

Hoyo: ¿por qué?…tu novio no esta en la ciudad, y solo será como amigos.

Kag: pues…lo que pasa…es que…mi novio vendra el fin de semana y saldremos de la ciudad.

Dijo muy nerviosa. Esperando que hoyo no lo notara, que pensaba ella diciendo que el fin de semana saldría con su novio si, ni novio tenia, el pensar en inuyasha como su novio era algo que le gustaba pero sabia que eso no era posible. Inuyasha no sabia muy bien que esa un novio pero era mejor eso que ese sujeto.

Hoyo por su parte estaba muy decepcionado, kagome siempre le daba excusas para no salir con el, pero nunca le decia que no queria. Pero era como amigos aunque el siempre queria llegar a ser mas que eso.

Hoyo se despidio de ella con una sonrisa, mientras que kagome entraba a la casa, pero una voz ronca y profunda la llamo a su espalda.

Inu: kagome…

Kagome entendio lo que queria asi que se volteo a él y le indico que la siguiera, llegaron a la entrada de la pagoda del pozo. Antes de cualquier cosa, kagome tomó una pose de rezo, dijo algo en susurro y después desincrusto la flecha del suelo.

Kag: listo, ya te puedes ir.

Le dijo con voz fria y con un dejo de tristeza.

Inuyasha no sabia como tomar esa accion, pero su corazon le decia que tenia que hacerlo, asi que se aventuro a decirle algo.

Inu: no era necesario que hicieras eso…no te llame para eso.

Kagome puso una cara que reflejaba que no entendia lo que decia. Pero lo tomo a la defensiva.

Kag: si no era eso?...para que era?

Inu: para hablar con…tigo

Kag: para hablar conmigo? Para que me insultes diciendo cosas que me hieren?

Decia molesta, de verdad ella no deseaba que las cosas siguieran asi, pero su orgullo hablaba por ella.

Inu: no…claro que no, sabes que no quiero lastimarte…solo escuchame, y no digas nada, esta bien?

Kag: esta bien di lo que tengas que decir…

Inu: per…doname..

Kagome lo veia con cara de desconcierto, inuyasha lo habia dicho tan despacio y bajito que no lograba escuchar lo que decia.

Kag: que dijiste?

Inu: maldición!...que me perdones kagome! Por ser tan baka y decir cosas que no siento cuando me pones nervioso, perdoname por no controlar esta maldita boca cuando me da miedo que te valla… eso dije!

Estaba más que impresionada por las palabras de inuyasha que no sabia que decir, solo estaba en una espcie de leve shock.

Inu: ahora si me escuchaste!

Kagome salio de su trance, no habia nada del sentimiento que la embargaba momentos atrás, ahora sentia una gran alegria, muy contadas veces inuyasha decia cosas como estas, nunca reconocia sus errores, y ahora se habia abierto muchisimo con ella.

Inu: me…me perdonas?

Kagome casi le salta encima cuando el le pergunto, pero no dijo nada solo camino a el y lo abrazo.

Kag: como podria no perdonarte

Inuyasha correspondio el abrazo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Después de que se separaron se vieron por unos segundos, hasta que inuyasha volvio a hablar.

Inu: kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kagome lo miro extrañada.

Kag: si… claro

Inu: que es un novio?

A kagome esto la tomo muy desprevenida, solo empezo a voltear a todos lados, tratando de que inuyasha no viera el sonrojo que se formaba en ella. Mientras kagome asi esto inuyasha la veia sin entender por que hacia eso.

Bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy, les dejo con la duda como kagome le explicara lo que es un novio.

Se despide

Kagome sama


	14. el novio

Diclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi.

Hola

Aki les traigo la conti de hoy:

_**Capitulo XIII**_

_**El novio**_

Inu: kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kagome lo miro extrañada.

Kag: si… claro

Inu: que es un novio?

A kagome esto la tomo muy desprevenida, solo empezo a voltear a todos lados, tratando de que inuyasha no viera el sonrojo que se formaba en ella. Mientras kagome asi esto inuyasha la veia sin entender por que hacia eso.

Kag: donde escuchaste esa palabra?

Inu: eso te lo dijo ese sujeto, el dijo que no habia problema o algo asi, pero que es eso?

Kag: me estabas espiando?

Kagome trato de irse por la tangente para no decirle nada.

Inu: no te estaba espiando, recuerda que mis oidos son super sensibles.

Kagome vio que esa estrategia no le serviria asi que solo le quedaba una opcion… Explicarle.

Inu: por que no me quieres decir?

Kag: si te quiero decir…pero mejor vamos dentro de la casa…tengo que decirle a mi mama que ya te puede dejar entrar.

Inuyasha se quedo viendo a kagome, mientras ella hablaba con su mama, después de eso subieron a su habitación, estando en ella kagome se sento en la silla de su escritorio y le señalo a inuyasha que se sentara a la orilla de la cama, inuyasha obedecio sin dudarlo.

Kagome dio un hondo respiro y empezo a pensar, en como decirle esto a inuyasha…

Inu: ahora si me vas a decir que es esa cosa?

Kag: si, solo que pon mucha atención.

Inuyasha solo entorno sus ojos y puso su atención a kagome.

Kag:. El novio es una pareja amorosa.

Inuyasha se quedo pensando, kagome tenia un novio, quien era?

Kagome vio la expresión de celos que se formaba en su cara.

Kag: pero no es algo asi como un esposo, son parejas temporales, no son iguales, son personas con quien estas mucho tiempo y los quieres mucho, pero no ocurren las cosas como con un esposo, ni se tienen hijos por tener novio. Es un pretendiente al que le aceptas el cortejo.

Inu: entonces..un novio es una pareja, pero no haces las cosas que hace una pareja de esposos?

Kag: exacto…

Inu: pero ese sujeto dijo que tu tenias uno…quien es?

Decia muy molesto, se supone que un novio es un pretendiente quien andaba cortejando a kagome?

Kag: pues…es que….

Inuyasha se empezaba a desesperar pues sus celos empezaban a tomar control de él.

Inu: dime kagome quien es ese hombre!

Kag: sientate, y escuchame bien!

Kagome se habia desesperado tambien.los dos se sentaron y se vieron, kagome al pensar su respuesta, se sonrojo mucho cosa que inuyasha no encontro el por que.

Kag: es que según mis amigos mi novio…eres…bueno…tu.

Inuyasha se alegro mucho por esa respuesta, pero no le diria a kagome, ella siguió hablando. Pues el estaba muy sonrojado para poder hacer algo asi.

Kag: se que tu no quisieras que dijera eso, pero hace cinco años ellas dijeron eso y asi se quedo, ademas tenia que decir algo cuando aparecias en la entrada de la escuelas. No te enojes por favor.

Inuyasha se habia entristecido, por un momento penso que era su "novio" cuando ella dice que es mentira.

Inu: no estoy enojado.- dijo con tono quedo-…entonces no somos eso?

Kagome no sabia como responder eso, según el tono que uso pareciera que el quisiera. Pero debio ser la imaginación de ella, no puede ser…o si?

Antes de que kagome pudiera responder su mama entro a la habitación.

Ma k: disculpen…inuyasha te quedaras esta noche?

Inuyasha volteo a ver a kagome un segundo, después indico que no con la cabeza.

Inu: no…gracias señora, pero ahora tengo que ir a avisarles a mis amigos que estoy aquí.

Ma k: ohh bueno, que te valla bien.

Inu: gracias.

La mama salio de la habitación, mientras inuyasha se acercaba a la ventana.

Kag: ya te vas?

Inu: si..tengo que quitar la piedra.

Kag:….

Inu: vendre por ti en dos semanas no lo olvides, ni te tardes mas de acuerdo?

Kagome asintio con la cabeza, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura del labio. Los dos se pusieron muy rojos ante el lugar del beso.

Kag: no lo olvidare, solo cuidate mucho, esta bien?

Inu: si lo hare.

Inuyasha salio de la habitación dejando a una kagome un tanto confundida.

Kagome estaba ahora sola en su cuarto.

Ella se habia quedando pensando en todas las diferente reacciones que habia tenido inuyasha, ninguna era la que esperaba.

Primero estaba la reaccion que le dijo que lo sentia, por que el decia esas cosas cuando estaba nervioso, que ella lo ponia nervioso. Ante este pensamiento kagome se sonrojo mucho. Como podia ella ponerlo nervioso con su sola presencia, eso la hacia muy feliz.

Tambien le gusto la reaccion cuando le dijo que era un novio y el se puso muy celoso. Como le gustaba que el se pusiera celoso por cualquier cosa, la reaccion mas divertida era la que tenia cuando curaba a kouga, y el decia que no era necesario.

Pensandolo bien, hacia mucho que no veia a kouga, desde hace mas de dos meses que no lo veian eso era rao, pues siempre venia a checar como estaba "su mujer" pero no habia venido, por favor que no viniera a la aldea mientras ella no estaba.

Tambien la habia extrañado mucho la reaccion cuando dijo que el novio era de mentiras, parecia dolido, muy dolido, pero por que? Eso no se lo podia explicar, que hacia que inuyasha estuviera asi? Le agrado la idea de que ellos fueran algo?

Quizas nunca lo sabria, pero el hanyou si lo sabia, el estaba muy triste por esa situación, y no se quedaria asi.

La semana habia empezado algo mal para ellos pero desde esa pequeña charla todo se dio mejor. Kagome generalmente traia a sus amigas a estudiar a su casa, y la mayoria de las veces un hanyou estaba en el tejado escuchando su conversación, era muy interesante, algunas veces, como cuando hablaban del futuro, pero una noche antes de que acabara el plazo que tenia kagome para estar en su epoca inuyasha enrojecio mucho cuando escucho esta conversación.

Ayumi: y como te va con tu novio kagome?

Kagome parecia que se estaba ahogando cuando ayumi le pregunto, se aclaro la carganta antes de responder.

Kag: pues…pues…las cosas van de maravilla.

Eri: pues llevas mucho con ese novio, de verdad le quieres?

Kagome se sonrojo, no sabia si era apropiado responder a esa pregunta, pero si inuyasha no estaba aquí podia hablar con gran sinceridad.

Yuca: dinos, le amas? O simplemente le quieres?

Kag: es que es imposible negarlo…

Inuyasha estaba arriba esperando la respuesta de kagome con mas interes que las amigas.

Ayumi: negar que?

Kagome: negar que lo amo…lo amo con todo mi corazon…

Sus amigas dieron un suspiro al ver la cara de kagome, se veia tan enamorada al hablar de el que las enternecia. Mientras que el Hanyou escuchaba muy sonrojado la platica

Yuca: y tienes planes de algo mas?

El pensamiento de kagome era identico al de inuyasha.

Kag: algo mas?

Yuca: si, un compromiso, una boda, familia…me refiero a algo mas serio.

Inuyasha casi se cae del tejado, y kagome de la silla. Nunca habian pensado en el otro de esa forma, era una idea que nunca le habia pasado por la cabeza a inuyasha, kagome si lo habia imaginado pero se habia hecho a la idea de que eso nunca se haria realidad. Pero inuyasha nisiquiera habia pensado en ella como una madre. El parloteo de las amigas de kagome sacaron a los dos se sus pensamientos.

Eri: si es cierto, algun plan en puerta?

Kag:….pues a mi me encantaria algo asi, pero no se si el quisiera.-dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar.- ademas las cosas estan muy bien asi como estan, no quisiera hecharlas a perder por presionarlo.

Yuca: oye…que paso con la otra mujer?

Kagome cambio su expresión a una muy triste… se quedo un momento sin responder, inuyaha estaba ya casi al borde de el techo para escuchar cuando pudo oler la tristeza de kagome, ese olor caracteristico de cuando el se encontraba con kikio, asi supo que estaba pensando en ella.

Kag: todo sigue igual entre los tres….-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Las amigas vieron le expresión de kagome y decidieron que no era bueno hablar de ese tema ya. Asi que mejor se dedicaron a seguir estudiando.

Esa noche inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en la conversación de kagome, y eso causaba mucha alegria en el.

**Bueno amigas se que no es mucho pero pronto les traire una conti.**

**Bexos**

**Se despide**

**ana**


	15. De vuelta y el inicio del problema

Disclaimer: la historia original de inuyasha no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, solo la la trama que presento es de mi invencion, todo lo anterior a ella no.

Hola

Aki les traigo otro capitulo:

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_**De vuelta y el inicio del problema**_

Ese era el ultimo dia en que kagome estaria en su epoca, inuyasha se habia levantado muy temprano pues estaba desesperado por ir por ella, ademas de que no habia dormido en pensar en la conversación que habia escuchado horas antes.

Ni siquiera habia ido a la cabaña de la anciana kaede estaba tan perdido suspirando que se quedo en un arbol cerca del pozo toda la noche.

Mientras que kagome se quedo pensando toda la noche, en realidad no estaba pensando, estaba preocupada, mañana le darian los resultados de la prueba para ver si pasaba al siguiente semestre o se quedaba en el que cursaba actualmente. Su mente divagaba en cuestiones escolares hasta que algo de alguna forma se vinculaba con inuyasha. Y después de mucho tiempo se quedo dormida.

Era una mañana muy ansiada por los dos, por fin se acabarian esas dos semanas tan infernales para el hanyou, y esas dos semanas tan estesantes para kagome.

Kagome se fue temprano a la escuela para cuando llego ya habian puesto las calificaciones de los examenes, y sus amigos estaban para recibirla.

Kagome tenia la cara muy descompuesta, no le habia hablado a inuyasha acerca de la posiblikidad de no pasar, si no alcanzaba a aprobar la prueba como decirle a inuyasha que se tendria que quedar aquí los tres meses de vacaciones y que haria? Como explicarlo si que el hiciera alguna tonteria como la que hizo semanas antes.

Por fin llego a la lista y bucó el nombre de higurashi, higurashi, higurashi…por fin lo encontró ahora los examenes necesitaba un promedio de seis para pasar, eran 4 examenes el primero 6, luego 8, el tercero 7 y en el ultimo 9, el promedio era de 7.5 ¡habia aprovado…habia pasado!

Sus amigos revisaron y la felicitaron por haber pasado ahora estaria de vacaciones con ellos…

Yuca: pasaste kagome!

Ayumi: si ahora seguiras en nuestro curso!

Eri: y podras ir con nosotros en vacaciones a pasear.

Hoyo: si, es cierto higurashi, me gustaria que nos acompañaras a la playa el fin de semana irias?

Kagome se sentia muy mal por que hoyo le pedia que le acompañara a la playa el fin de semana y ella ya estaba comprometida a ir al sengoku e inuyasha no le permitiria faltar a su palabra.

Kag: lo siento…pero no puedo…

Los amigos de kagome la miraron con una cara de suplica con la cual por poco desiste de su plan.

Yuca: por que?

Kagome tenia que pensar en algo y rapido.

Kag: es que tengo un compromiso…

Eri: y de que? No podrias simplemente decir que te dejen ir a la playa solo seran dos dias…por favor kagome.

Kagome se sentia mas que culpable sus amigos la habian apoyado mucho en estas dos semanas, y ella no podia hacer nada.

Kag: lo siento lo prometi hace dos semanas no puedo decir simplemente que no puedo un dia antes o ese mismo dia, se enojaria por dejarlo plantado…

Los ojos de sus amigs brillaron con curiosidad mientras los de hoyo se ensombrecían cada vez mas

Ayu: con quien es este compromiso?

Kag: con mi novio, en dos semanas no os hemos visto por lo de los examenes y le dije que nos iriamos de viaje en cuanto esto acabara. No puedo fallarle después de hacerlo esperar tanto.

Las amigas por fin se sintieron derrotadas, por una parte entendian a kagome, pero tenian la esperanza de que esta vez si los acompañara ya que de sus enfermedades se habia librado por un tiempo.

Sus amigos ya no insistieron simplemente se fueron a celebrar que kagome habia pasado, fueron a comer hamburguesas como lo hacian siempre, después fueron a dejar a kagome al templo.

Inuyasha por su parte se habia levantado muy temprano para ir a ver a kagome, cuando llego a la casa ella no estaba su olor se lo decia asi que fue a esperar en su cuarto, se estuvo mucho tiempo, ahora todo dependia de la llegada de kagome, una vez souta le habia dicho lo que pasaba si no aprovabas un examen

Kagome estaba muy emocionada cuando entro a la casa, llego abrazando a su madre y a souta por que habia pasado los examenes. Estaba tarareando una cancion cuando llego a su cuarto.

Para sorpresa de ella, inuyasha se encontraba tendido en su cama con los ojos cerrados, inuyasha estaba despierto y sabia que ella estaba ahí, asi que cuando la puerta se cerro, el se sentó dando le un susto a kagome que ocaciono que se sobresaltara.

Antes de que kagome pudiera decir algo inuyasha le habia tomado la palabra mientras se acercaba a ella.

Inu: oye no me vas a decir como te fue en tus cosas?

La voz de inuyasha era muy diferente, no era de reclamo pero tampoco era de orden, era como muy tierna y muy entusiasmada a la vez, la piel de kagome se erizo por unos momentos cuando el hablo, inuyasha la miraba insistentemente.

Inu: entonces no pasaste…te tendras que quedar en este lugar mas… tiempo

Kagome pudo leer en los ojos de inuyasha la tristeza. Ella solamente se acerco a el mientras tenia sus dorados ojos clavados en el piso, y lo abrazo. Inuyasha se entristecio mas al pensar que era un abrazo con que se despedia de el por tres meses mas, solo la acerco mas a el, kagome rodeo su cuello con los brazos.

Inu: no quiero dejarte kagome…no…puedo estar lejos por mas tiempo…

A kagome esto le conmovio mucho estaba feliz por que el sintiera eso pero se sentia mal por hacerle pensar algo que no era.

Kagome le hablo lentamente y con una voz muy tierna.

Kag: yo no te voy a dejar no pienses eso.

Inu: pero tienes que quedarte y yo no quiero…

Kag: pero no tengo por que…pase los exámenes, aprobé!

Inuyasha disminuyo el abrazo para verla, mientras que kagome asentia con la cabeza.

Inuyasha levanto por lo aires a kagome dandole algunas vueltas.muy alegre

El momento fue interrumpido por kagome.

Kag: inu! Bajame voy a vomitar!

Inuyasha inmediatamente la deposito en el suelo y ella tal como lo dijo corrio al baño a vomitar. Inuyasha la miraba preocupado cuando kagome salio.

Inu: recuerdame no hacer eso de nuevo…eres muy delicada.

Kag: no! No es por eso es que últimamente las hamburguesas me dan nauseas.

Inu: ohh

Kag: ahora, ya que estoy libre solo alistare las cosas y nos podremos ir, que piensas?

Inu: entonces apurate y vamonos.

Al cabo de una hora kagome ya tenia todo listo, tambien le habia dicho a su madre que sus amigos pensaban que ella estaba de viaje a algun lugar asi que no necesitaba.

Teniendo todo listo se dirigieron al sengoku, llegaron a aquel lugar kagome se sentia muy bien por estar ahí aunque sentia un pequeño malestar del estomag, pero sabia que posos se le pasaria.

Inuyasha tomo la pesada mochila, y empezo a caminar a su lado, mientra ella solo observaba la desnsa naturaleza que tenia a su lado. Al mismo tiempo los dos se pararon, kagome habia sentido un escalofrio que la habia estremecido, e inuyasha habia olfateado sangre…pero esa sangre era de…

Antes de que kagome pudiera decir algo inuyasha le indicó que se subiera a su espalda, ella sin replicar se subio y juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde inuyasha habia olfateado.

Al llegar ahí era una escena muy fea había mucha sangre regada por la tierra, las pocas casas que había alrededor estaban destrozadas o se estaban incendiando, pero en medio de esa escena se encontraba un monstruo muerto que inuyasha podia deducir como una extencion de naraku por su olor, pero al lado de este habia un demonio inconciente…

Ok disculpenme mucho por no haber puesto antes la conti de verdad pero ya entre a la escuela y estoy hecha una loca con las tareas

Se despide

ana


	16. Las palabras de kagome

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Hola:

**Capitulo XV**

**Las palabras de kagome**

Ahí estaba la extensión de naraku muerta junto con un monstruo a su lado, kagome salio corriendo a ayudarlo mientras que inuyasha olfateaba el aire. Para sorpresa de kagome el que estaba inconciente era un monstuo muy conocido.

Inu: esta herido tendremos que llevarlo a la aldea de la anciana kaede.

Kag: que le habrá pasado?

Inu: parece que naraku quería sus fragmentos, y parece que por poco se los arrebatan, no le sirvió de mucho la velocidad al lobo.

Kagome le puso una cara que le decía que se estaba comportando mal.

Kag: no te burles de kouga el esta malherido así que no molestes, esta bien?

Inuyasha se molesto mucho por el comentario de kagome solo gruñó algo y se volteo tomando a kouga en su hombro y encaminándose a la aldea de la anciana kaede que se encontraba algunos kilómetros adelante.

Inuyasha deposito a kouga en un cuarto donde le empezó a curar sus heridas, inuyasha por su parte se encontraba celoso, por no decir furioso. ¿Cómo esa que kagome estuviera tocando a ese lobo? Ella no podía tocarlo…eso era inaceptable.

El mal genio del hanyou llenaba la habitación. Haciendo que todos se sintieran incómodos, a kouga no le iba muy bien había empezado a sufrir de calentura, y empezaba a estar muy inquieto. Kaede había revisado a kouga así que se volteo a ellos para darles el diagnostico que había hecho.

Kae: lo que tiene el joven es envenenamiento, el monstruo que lo atacó era venenoso y creo que le entro por las heridas.

Decía esto señalando con la mano como alrededor de las heridas empezaban a aparecer una serie de manchas moradas, que según la explicación era donde el veneno había empezado a actuar.

Kag: y como podemos curarlo, se podrá reponer solo?

Kaede empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

Kae: no lo creo, necesitara un antidoto, la unica planta que conozco que puede hacer desaparecer este tipo de envenenamiento se encuentra en el campo de Jinenji así que alguien tendrá que traerlo.

Todos asintieron. Inuyasha salio en ese momento de la cabaña, lo mas importante para el era que ese lobo desapareciera en ese momento de la cabaña y se alejara de kagome, y haría lo que fuera para apartarlo de ella.

Miroku salio junto con sango mientras kagome se preparaba para salir.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron afuera, miroku como el más pensante de todos habló:

Mir: lo mejor es que vallamos lo mas pronto posible, asi que había pensado que era mejor que vallamos inuyasha y yo, así lo haremos mas rápido, y ustedes se quedarían aquí, que les parece?

Sango y kagome asintieron a las palabras del monje mientras inuyasha empezaba a caminar

Inu: apúrate monje! Quiero que el lobo se vaya rápido de aquí.

Antes de irse inuyasha regresó a kagome, se puso frente a ella.

Inu: cuídate mucho, no tardaremos…

Inuyasha había usado una voz tan tierna que se le hacia difícil a kagome mantenerse en pie sin que le temblaran las rodillas.

El hanyou se volvió a miroku con una cara de pocos amigos, dandole una mirada asesina, diciéndole que se apurara.

Miroku sabia que el hanyou no estaba nada de acuerdo con la presencia en kouga en la aldea y haría lo posible para que se marchara lo antes posible.

Kagome y sango simplemente esperaron a que volvieran, toda la tarde se la pasaron tratando de que a kouga se le pasara la fiebre, habían conseguido aminorarla, pero el veneno era muy fuerte como para hacer que bajara por completo.

Kagome podía sentir el olor a sangre muy penetrado en la cabaña, tenia que salir lo antes posible si no quería enfermarse del estomago, ya había vomitado una vez hoy y no quería que eso se repitiera así que salio casi corriendo de la casa.

Sango la vio salir rápidamente, así que salio tras de ella, cuando la alcanzó ella estaba vomitando al lado de un árbol, cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus nauseas era demasiado tarde.

Sango estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, ella siempre había sido muy fuerte en cuestiones de salud, además, tenia mas de cinco años curando las heridas de inuyasha y nunca había reaccionado así.

San: Que te ocurre kagome?

Kagome se irguio y vio como su amiga la miraba con mucha preocupación, asi que se dio cuenta de que tendria que darle una explicación y que mejor que lo que ella creia.

Kag: es que algo me callo mal y todo me esta haciendo vomitar.

Sango quedo no muy convencida por esa explicación, pero en los ojos de kagome pudo ver que ella decia la verdad.

Juntas se encaminaron a la cabaña ya que kagome se sintio bien, para entonces ya se habia hecho de noche, inuyasha y miroku no habían regresado, la cabaña ya no olía a tanta sangre, la anciana kaede había limpiado.

Kagome le dijo a sango que fuera a descansar a una cabaña vecina que estaba desocupada que ella se encargaría de kouga por unas horas. Sango salio de ahí no de buena gana, ya que se fue, kagome le quito las compresas a kouga y las remojó y dejo que la fogata bajara de inensidad para que la oscuridad dejara descansar mejor a kouga.

Ella se fue a sentar a una esquina de la cabaña mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, se sentía extremadamente sola, ahora que ya había regresado con él se tenían que separar, aunque fueran por solo un día, pero cada día se le hacia mas difícil estar alejada de él, algo dentro de ella no añoraba incluso cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Kag: que pensamientos tan tontos tengo… como si él se fijara en mí como yo quisiera, nunca lo hará, y pensar que yo lo amo tanto… mas que mi propia vida…si tan solo él lo supiera…Quisiera que me abrazara y me besara como solo él sabe hacerlo, como si me amara…

Kagome decía esto para si misma mientras cambiaba las compresas de kouga. Su mirada era de infinito amor, aunque veia a kouga no podia dejar de pensar en inuyasha…

Inuyasha habia llegado junto con miroku a la aldea. Primero fue a donde se encontraba sango, ahí se quedo miroku, después se dirigio a la casa donde tenian a kouga…lo que presencio le hizo sentir un profundo dolor…kagome le profesaba su amor a un convaleciente kouga… la energia se le fue en ese instante, sin darse cuenta soltó las flores que llevaba en su mano… y a toda velocidad se dirgio al bosque.

Kagome escucho los pasos que corrian al bosque y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando salio a ver quien era, lo que encontro fueron las flores en el suelo. Eran exactamente como la anciana kaede le habia descrito la planta para el antidoto pero no estaba segura, mejor esperaria a que ella regresara.

Pos su parte el hanyou corria a toda velocidad para tratar de olvidar la escena que habia presenciado, nunca creyó que ella le diria eso a kouga.

Inu: que tonto fui…no puedo creerlo…yo preocupándome por ella, por sus problemas… y… ella…

Inuyasha empezó a golpear lo que estaba a su lado, quería desquitarse, quería dejar de sentir ese gran dolor…ese sentimiento de traicion.

Paso mucho tiempo para que inuyasha lograra calmar su furia, aunque la traicion que el sentia no se desvanecia, se sentia traicionado por la persona que mas amaba?...no eso no podia ser, el solo la queria como amiga…entonces por que le lastimaba tanto?

Kagome habia esperado a la aniana kaede, quien le habia dicho que inuyasha y el monje ya habian regresado, tambien fue a la cabnaña donde se encontraba sango para verlo, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que el no estaba en ese lugar asi que no sabia donde estaba. Pero algo le decia que estaba en el bosque y se dirigio a ese lugar.

Inuyasha ya se habia descargado haciendo uso de sus puños contra mas de un árbol y su furia se habia calmado. Sus sentidos estaban casi desconectados por el huracán emocional que sentia. Sin darse cuenta una miko estaba cerca de él y tenia mucho tiempo viendolo…

¿: inuyasha…

Se escucho una voz como un susurro llamandolo, levanto la vista y por fin la vio, justo donde habia estado por mucho tiempo, quizas antes de que él llegara.

Inu:…kikyo….

Respondio sin emocion en su voz, solo como si estuviera aceptando que ella estuviera ahí…

**Bueno amigs esto es todo por hoy, espero que lo disfruten todo lo que puedan, y pues me esperen otros cuantos dias. **

**Ya saben dejen muchos comentarios, bueno o malos, no importa, los acepto con gusto.**

**bexos**

**Se despide**

**Ana**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y respecto a las preguntas que me hacen, pues no las puedo responder por que no tendria chiste el fic, solo puedo responder una pregunta, el espejo no es como el de kana, en algunos capitulos mas explicare como es.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**


	17. los recuerdos de inuyasha

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hola **

**Aki les traigo la conti de hoy**

**Capitulo XVI**

**Los recuerdos de inuyasha**

Inuyasha no tenia animos de hablar con ella, solamente se puso de pie y se disponia a marcharse cuando kikio lo llamó.

Ki: inuyasha… no te alegras de verme?

Inuyasha solamente dejó de caminar y se quedo de espaldas a ella sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ki: tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos…me contaron que desapareciste un tiempo…

Inuyasha seguía sin contestar nada.

Ki: tenia muchos deseos de verte…no me extrañaste?

decia mientras se acercaba al hanyou que le daba la espalda

kikio lo abrazó por la espalda esperando que él le correspondiera el gesto pero no lo hizo, asi que ella se puso enfrente de él mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

Inuyasha se sentía devastado y no tenia ánimos para estar cerca de kikio, así que solo se quedaría en ese lugar.

Kagome estaba caminando hacia el bosque cuando vio una serpiente caza almas de kikio, y aunque su mente le dijera que no debia ir en esa direccion sus pies avanzaban a esa direccion.

Cuando llegó se sintio como si callera en un gran precipicio sin que nada la pudiera salvar. Ahí frente a ella estaban ellos; inuyasha y kikio abrazados, kikio parecia decir algo, pero los ojos del hanyou estaban perdidos.

Kagome no se permitiria ser una espectadora en la actuación de siempre, sabia que ellos se encontraban a escondidas, ella siempre sentia a presencia de kikio cerca de ella, y le dolia que ella apareciera pues siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Dejo de razonar en esos momentos y salio corriendo en direccion a la cabaña en la que estaba kouga.

Inuyasha sintio el olor de kagome, pero fue muy tarde ella los habia visto y ya se habia marchado.

Inu: kagome!

Kikio por un momento cambio esa expresión fría por una que reflejaba la ora que la embargaba. Pero tendría que disimular con inuyasha,

Ki: te sientes mal?

Pregunto con un toque de dulcura en su voz que sonaba empalagoso, pero inuyasha estaba absorto a eso a si que solamente se dedico a asenti con la cabeza mientras tenia la mirada perdida. Se sentía mal, era verdad, pero no era un malestar físico, era un dolor en su pecho.

Kikio logró hacer que se sentara, así poderlo hechizar como la vez anterior. Estando él sentado, ella se puso enfrente y empezó a masajearle la cabeza, sus manos llegaron a las sienes que era donde empezaría a hacer algo en la voluntad de inuyasha, y algo en la memoria para que después lo olvidara, seria la primera vez que lo haría con él, pero quería que se deshiciera de la mocosa, y si inuyasha la corría nunca volvería eso era seguro.

Puso sus dedos índices en cada una de sus sienes y empezó a hurgar en la mente de inuyasha, pero se le enfrió el cuerpo cuando llegó a los recuerdos de inuyasha.

Primero estaban los besos que ellos se daban algunas noches, después estaba el beso que kagome le había dado a inuyasha cuando se enfrentaron a kaguya…después de eso estaban unos recuerdos que ella no quería que existieran, primero estaban aquellos momentos felices que compartió con kagome, esos tenían una importancia mucho mayor a lo que ella imaginó.

Duró mucho tiempo en la memoria de inuyasha mientras él se encontraba en una especie de trance. Kikio terminó de ver todos los recuerdos de inuyasha, pero se encontró con unos que parecían estar bloqueados, pero trató hasta que pudos entrar en ellos, estos tenían mas sentimientos encerrados y mas importancia que ninguno de los anteriores.

El primero era inuyasha sentado en el arbol sagrado junto a kagome, y conversaban, pero el recuerdo era muy confuso y no podia saber lo que decian.

En otro el se acercaba a kagome y la estrechaba en sus brazos para decirle algo a oido y después vesarla con una devoción y amor infinito, uno que nunca le fue brindado a ella.

En otro se encontraban inuyasha y kagome al lado de un lago, el la abrazaba, ella le correspondia el abrazo y le daba algunos besos en su cuello. El solo disfrutaba de la caricia para después recostarla en el pasto. En el momento que vio esa accion kikio perdió la concentración y perdio el hilo del recuerdo.

Ki: "no puede ser, el no haria eso…el me pertenece…es solo mio…"

Kikio volvio a tomar el recuerdo justo donde lo había dejado.

Inuyasha recostó a kagome en el pasto, ella le acariciaba el rostro mientras se decian cosas que no podia entender pero que era hermosas por la expresión de sus ojos, la empezo a besar muy delicadamente como si quisiera guardar en su memoria cada uno de los detalles de su hermosa piel y de ese cuerpo perfecto, bajó por el cuello hasta llegar a su blusa, que fue desabotonando poco a poco. El tiempo transcurría y ellos solo seguían disfrutando de ese momento especial. El unirse para se uno solo.

Cuando kikio presenció como inuyasha le hacía el amor a kagome, quiso obviarlos, pensar que solo había sido una vez y eso no significaba nada, pero después se dio cuenta de que inuyasha le hacia el amor a kagome no solo una vez sino varias veces y sin remordimiento alguno, ella simplemente los volvió a sellar y dio unos pasos atrás sin poder retener esa gran ira que sentia por kagome y la traicion por inuyasha…

Ki: como pudiste!

Gritó completamente histerica

Inuyasha salía apenas del trance mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de kikio, el trataba de concentrarse para poder entender lo que ella decia, después de alunos momentos logró poner atención.

Ki: yo creí que me amabas!... me dijiste que me amabas!... como pudiste hacerme esto!

Inuyasha no entendia el por que de los reclamos de kikio. Pero sin duda estaba furiosa, y dolida.

Inu: de que hablas kikio?

Decia con la voz consternada.

Ki: de tu traicion! De eso hablo!

Inuyasha no entendia, de que traicion estaba hablando, el no la traiciono hace cincuenta año.

Inu: yo no te traicione, fue naraku! Recuérdalo kikio.

Decia inuyasha primero gritando y después muy calmo.

Kikio rio de forma ironica mientras se acercaba a el para tocarle el pecho con el dedo indice de forma despectiva.

Ki: eso lo sé inuyasha, yo hablo de otra traición.- paro mientras su cara dejaba de ser fria y en sus ojos solo se reflejaba odio.- hablo de una peor traición… no hay peor traicion que el que le hace un hombre a una mujer cuando la engaña con otra.

Inuyasha estaba muy exasperado, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba, y ¿ ella creia que la habia engañado con otra?

Inu: yo nunca te he mentido kikio… nunca te he engañado…sabes.- de pronto su garganta se negó a cooperar con él.- "¿por que se me dificulta decirlo?"…sabes que yo… que yo te…te..a…a

Kikio lo interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

Ki: no lo digas por compasión, yo no quiero las sobras de esa niña. No trates de decirlo si no lo sientes.

Inuyasha no entendia como ella decia eso, por que lo decia?

Inu: pero..pero tu…tu saber que yo te…te.- otra vez su maldita garganta no lo dejaba terminar.- yo te..te

Ki: guardate todas tus mentiras…sabes que no sientes eso por mi asi que no hagas que me sienta humillada por tu compasión. Ya no me busques inuyasha, piensa que yo nunca volvi a la vida…

Kikio hizo una pausa mientras volvia a poner la cara que siempre mostraba.

Ki: pero esto no significa que te dejare libre. Cuando sea tiempo de irme vendré por ti para llevarte conmigo..no lo olvides

Antes de que inuyasha pudiera intentar decirle algo kikio habia sido elevada por sus serpientes llevándola lejos.

No podía comprender que fue lo que pasó, como primero le rogaba atención y luego le gritaba que lo había traicionado. ¿Qué pudo hacer que actuara de alguna manera?

La unica pista que tenia eran los reclamos de kikio y un intenso dolor de cabeza que se estaba intensificando cada vez que trataba de pensar en la causa del comportamiento de kikio.

Decidio volver a la aldea. Cuando pensó en la aldea, el dolor que habia sentido antes del encuentró con kikio habia vuelto, recordando lo que ocurrió con kagome.

No sabia que hacer. ¿podia reclamar algo,

Inu: "no tengo el derecho para ir reclamar".-pero algo le obligaba a sentir que debia partirle la cara a ese lobo por ocupar el espacio en la mente de ella que deberia estar ocupado por….¿el?...- "no puedo verle a la cara, no quiero ver como le da esas miradas que alguna vez me regalo". No puedo soportarlo.- susurró al viento.

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy lamento el gran retraso, estoy hecha un mar de tareas y no se donde empezar, con mis dos fics, y no quiero dejar ninguno a la ligera, ni abandonarlos. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Bexos **

**Se despide**

**Ana**

**Les traigo dos capitulos hoy por todo lo que me tarde, espero les gusten**


	18. La marca

disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi

Hola

Aquí les traigo el capitulo de hoy

_**Capitulo XVII**_

_**La marca**_

Kagome estaba ya en la cabaña de kouga, aunque llevaba en ese lugar casi una hora después de que regresó de ver esa escena que la había hecho llorar como muchas veces anteriores.

Kouga ya estaba un poco mejor, su fiebre casi se había acabado y su sueño era mas ligero.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una rama del árbol más cercano. Tratando de escuchar las palabras de kagome, pero desgraciadamente para el ninguna de las palabras que kagome pronunciaba eran entendibles, pues se confundían con sus sollozos.

Kagome estaba muy dolida, estaba casi sin fuerzas para llorar. Habian sido tantas veces sus dolores del mismo tipo que ahora eran simplemente una antologia de todas las anteriores.

Ella necesitaba pensar, necesitaba decirle a alguien todo lo que sentia y asi porder sacar de su pecho todo el dolor que tenia, pero por ahora simplemente pensaria en eso.

Kag: "desde que fuimos encontrados y desperté, lo unico que tenia en mi cabeza era que inuyasha despertará, tardo mucho, fue una eternidad para mi, fue un gran sufrimiento, pero por fin despertó, en ese momento yo vi como el era diferente conmigo, cuando menos eso creia. Tuvimos aquella pelea, pero al final se solucionó…como siempre…"

Kag: "tengo que hacer algo. No podemos seguir así, se que lo amo con todo mi ser…pero el solo ama a una persona y esa es kikio…lo único que hace que el se comporte tan tierno conmigo es que yo me parezco a ella físicamente. El nunca vería algo mas en mi que eso…tengo que sacarlo de mi corazon".

Kouga recobró el conocimiento horas después, su sangre de demonia hacia su recuperacion mucho mas rápida que la de un humano.

La anciana kaede lo habia revisado y dijo que pronto se recuperaria, quizas para mañana el ya se podria levantar como si nada. Mientras tanto inuyasha no hacia acto de presencia simplemente estaba sentado en la misma rama que ocupaba horas antes.

Cuando todos se fueron, dejando a kouga y a kagome solos, y cuando ella le cambiaba las compresas, el se fijó mucho en su mirada, habia algo diferente en ella, notaba que algo estaba mal, algo habia diferente, pero no podia saber que era., ademas de eso en ella habia mucha trizteza

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue sentarse y rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo que sabia que ella necesitaba.

Kou: que te ocurre?

Kagome lo vaia muy tiernamente mientras el solamente le decia que le contara , después de unos momentos ella solamente empezo a llorar y se hizo a una esquina.

Con muchos esfuerzos kouga se sentó y fue a abrazarla para que se calmara, al sentir el contacto, kagome simplemente dio un sollozo muy fuerte, tanto que fue escuchado por inuyasha, el hanyou se bajó muy asustado a ver que le pasaba a la miko, pero al ver a kouga abrazado a kagome, y con la cabeza de ella en el homvro de kouga su miedo se convirtió en desiñucion y un extraño dolor en el pecho.

Inuyasha solo penso una cosa:

" veo que por fin dijo lo que sentia"

Y se fue a caminar al bosque de nueva cuenta.

Kouga se quedó dormido en el hombro de kagome al poco tiempo que la empezó a consolar, kagome simplemente lo acomodó en sus piernas y asi ella tambien durmió.

En la mañana kagome despertó muy temprano, se sentia muy mal y devastada como para dormir mucho, decidio que ahora que kouga y la mayoria estaban dormidos, ella se daria un baño.

Caminó hacia el rio con lo necesario en sus manos, se dio un relajante baño mientras trataba de verse y sentirse mas calmada, lo logró después algun tiempo. Al momento de ponerse el uniforme, por primera vez se dio cuenta que estaba manchado de sangre, asi que sacó un conjunto de camiseta de tirantes un poco escotada y un pantalón pescador azul al igual que la camiseta.

A pesar que era muy temprano el dia era caliente, asi que se hizó una coleta alta para dejar el cuello descansar de su cabellera.

Ya se habia relajado bastante cuando lledó a la cabaña de la anciana kaede, miroku y sango estaban conversando muy amenamente mientras la anciana hacia la comida, los tres voltearon a verla, ella lucia radiante con ese arreglo, pero su mirada no era acorde a su apariencia.

Mir: buenos dias señorita kagome…que hermosa se ve esta mañana..

Dijo el monje con buenas intenciones, por esta vez

San: buenos dias kagome, su excelencia tiene razón te vez muy bien hoy.

Kag: buenos dias a todos.

A kagome le extraño mucho el hecho de que inuyasha no se encontrara ahí, rodó sus ojos en toda la habitación pero no lo encontró, antes de que pudiera continuar, la anciana miko respondio.

Mir: inuyasha no volvió desde que fue a la cabaña donde se encuentra kouga a avisarle que habiamos vuelto…

Kag: inuyasha nunca fue a la cabaña…

Kagome lo dijo con tanto pesar en su voz que los demas solo se voltearon a ver, ella solo se sentó de espaldas a la puerta y vio la fogata que estaba en medio de la choza, ellas llamas eran mas pacifica que su alma en ese momento.

Kag: él tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer…

En ese momento pudieron comprender que kagome habia visto a inuyasha con kikio de nuevo, a eso se atribuia su estado de animo.

Sango trató de animarla un poco mientras la anciana kaede salia a ver a kouga, pero ningun intento, tanto de la exterminadora como del monje servia para ayudarla.

Ya estaban empezando a desayunar cuando el hanyou apareció en la puerta de la cabaña

-buenos dias inuyasha

Dijeron al unisono el monje y la exterminadora lo mas alegres que podian para alivianar la tension que se creaba rapidamente.

Inuyasha vio sin ganas a miroku y sango mientras hacia un ademan con la cabeza para señalar que respondia a sus buenos deseos.

En ese momento notó a kagome sentada de espaldas a él. Kagome respiraba lentamente para poder sentir que el nudo que se sentia en la boca de su estomago se fuera, pero no sucedia, solo le daban nauseas al sentirlo cerca de ella.

Inuyasha se sintio muy bien al verla ahí, vio que no traia su habitual uniforme, que habia adoptado como unos jeans y una polera de colores, ahora estaba mas vivida, quisas por que por fin le habia dicho al hombre que amaba, lo que en realidad sentia.

Pero sintio que su mundo se desmoronaba al notar algo en la parte posterior de su cuello muy cerca del hombro…no podia ser…ella no podia haber hecho eso…no podia creerlo, kouga la habia marcado como su mujer…eso era demaciado para el…

La decepción dejo pasar a una parte mas conocida de inuyasha, la furia, su ira estaba desatada, al pensar que el ya no se podria acercar, tocarla o abrazarla…si kouga no se lo permitia…era seguro que él nunca le daria permiso para acercarse, asi que no podria tocarla de nuevo…ahora seria un espectador en el show tan tentador del que formaba parte cada una de las facciones o movimientos de kagome.

Inu: te dejaste marcar!

Kagome no entendia nada, pero la mirada que tenia inuyasha era demasiado intimidante y dolorosa como para que ella dijera alguna palabra, solamente se paró y lo miró expectante mientras le preguntaba:

Kag: a que te refieres con eso?

Inuyasha no podia creerlo, ademas de hacerlo asi, se lo escondia…eso era mas que el colmo

Inu: como que si a que me refieron que ese lobo te marcó como su mujer! A eso me refiero!

Kag: que!...donde!

Kagome se revisaba las manos o cualquier parte a la vista, pero... nada

Kag: no es cierto… no hay ninguna marca… ademas kouga no lo haria sin mi consentimiento, y nunca lo dejaria hacerlo!

Inuyasha se confundio mucho, por que tenia tanta renuencia a ser marcada, pero decia que lo amaba…

En ese momento kaede se levantó y fue a buscar en el cuello de kagome, y en efecto ahí estaba una marca

Kae: es cierto kagome estas marcada.

La aludida se llevo una mano a la boca mientras caia de rodillas en el piso.

Kag: como pudo hacer eso? Por que lo hizo? Para que lo hizo?

Las lagrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus mejillas, mientras todos la miraban atonitos, pero el mas conmocionado era inuyasha, el habia creido que kagome seria feliz con eso pero, ella estaba triste?

Shippou habia despertado cuando inuyasha irrumpio gritando en la habitación, se acercó al monje y le pregunto en tono quedo:

Shi: por que kagome se pone asi solo con una marca en el cuello?

Miroku lo vio con una expresión muy seria…

Mir: eso significa que es su mujer y que ningun hombre puede tocarla sin su consentimiento, ahora ella es su pareja…

A shippou se le le pusieron los ojos como platos al oir una cosa asi, ese malvado de kouga lo habia hecho sin el consentimiento de kagome? Era un maldito bastardo…

Kaede se arrodilló hacia kagome para observar mejor la marca, en ella notó algo raro…

Kae: pero esta marca no es reciente… y no es de un lobo…

Todos voltearon a ver a kagome… mientras que su cabeza daba mas vueltas.

Kag: como que no es reciente?... como no pude notarla antes?

Kae: eso no lo se, pero estoy segura que esa marca no es de un lobo…

Inuyasha calló de la misma forma que kagome habia caido minutos antes, ella no sabia que decir, su llanto se hizo mas fuerte, y mas doloroso, un mounstro la habia marcado como su hembra y no sabia quien era.

Sin darse cuenta se acercó a inuyasha y se abrazo de el, el hanyou de forma inconciente la acerco a su cuerpo, no sabia por que pero un dolor muy grande lo habia llenado al ver a kagome asi con kouga anoche, casi se habia desvanecido cuando vio la marca en kagome, pero cuando la vio llorar tan amargamente otro sentimiento en el despertó no sabia exactamente cual era pero era muy parecido al pesar, combinado con dolor y un sentimiento de perdida muy grande…

Inuyasha se encontraba besando la frente de kagome mientras lo abrazaba mas calmadamente. El le decia cosas para calmarla mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Cuando alguien enfurecido entró por la puerta, viendo de forma asesina y muy furiosa al hanyou y a la miko…

**Bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado**

**Se despide**

**ana**


	19. ella lo ama

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

**Hola:**

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Ella… lo ama**

Inuyasha se encontraba besando la frente de kagome mientras lo abrazaba mas calmadamente. El le decía cosas para calmarla mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Cuando alguien enfurecido entró por la puerta, viendo de forma asesina y muy furiosa al hanyou y a la miko…

Inuyasha sintio como si unos cuchillos lo atravesaran en cuanto entró a la cabaña…

Todavía tenia algunos vendajes puestos, pero parecía que sus fuerzas volvian por la rabia que tenia contra esas personas, lo que sus ojos veian era a esa bestia abrazada de una forma muy protectora a kagome, de por si eso era muy desagradable, pero al reparar al ver su cuello, en su cuello habia…habia una marca…

Por ser un demonio lobo podia saber quien habia sido el causante de marcar a su mujer… por la marca era un canino… y por el olor que portaba kagome, habia sido ese maldito perro. Su mente le daba a entender eso, ademas de que, estando marcada, nadie mas la podria tocar…tenia que haber sido ese hibrido…

Eso no era lo unico…lo otro le era imperdonable…

Kou: sueltala, maldita bestia!

Kagome seguia abrazada de inuyasha y este seguia igual, pero el hanyou pudo sentir el olor de kouga, este no tenia el mismo de sus peleas normales. El olor era de un macho que proteje a su hembra… ya estaba haciendo conjeturas, acerca de que la marca en kagome habia sido hecha por kouga, pero en ese momento el youkai dijo algo que le anuncio que no tenia nada que ver con eso…

Kou: como te atreviste a marcarla madito hibrido!

Inuyasha no tenia la idea de pelear con kouga si es que el la habia marcado, eso estaba en su derecho, pero por lo que habia dicho…kouga no la habia marcado…

Con esas simples palabras inuyasha se lleno de valor, y ahora pelearia por kagome, y por que no? Hacerle creer a ese lobo rabioso que el era el dueño de kagome, asi el se iria.

Con eso en su cabeza, y pensando en defender a su kagome, pudo igualar el olor de kouga, los dos estaban dispuestos a pelear. El unico que se desconcertaba más por la actitudo de los dos monstruos era el pobre shippou que olfateaba el cambio tan repentino de los dos.

Todos los demas estaban muy confundidos, excepto la anciana kaede que tenia sus propias teorias, pero nunca las daria a conocer, si ese era el destino, ella dejaria que todo siguiera su curso…

Kagome se separo de inuyasha sin decir nada, no estaba nisiquiera un metro lejos de él cuando kouga dio una zancada, lo tomó del cuello del ahori y lo aventó afuera.

La velocidad del lobo era mucho mas rapida de la que siempre mostraba en una batalla contra la de inuyasha, a todos les parecia mayor, incluso a la que tuvo cuando se pensó que inuyasha habia matado a su manada, ahora estaba mas que furioso, para kouga, lo unico que tenia era a kagome, y ahora el hibrido se la habia arrebatado para siempre.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el lobo se avalanzo contra inuyasha para darle una patada muy fuerte, acertando en su pecho, inuyasha estaba tirado en el piso cuando kouga volvio a arremeter contra el.

Inuyasha no dejaria que el lobo lo venciera sin pelear asi que se paró tambaleandose, se apoyo en su espada para estar de pie, su boca habia empezado a sangrar, levantó su brazo y se limpio el hilito de sangre que corria de su boca, tenia por lo menos una costilla rota.

Kouga volvió a tomar impulso para atacar. Inuyasha fue demasiado lento como para esquivarlo, el impacto le dio de lleno y se estampó contra un arbol, antes de que inuyasha se desplomara en el piso, kouga lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa, sacó la espada que siempre llevaba consigo y la puso en su cuello. Y le dijo en voz muy profunda y llena de ira.

Kou: moriras, por haberme quitado a mi mujer…

Poco a poco acercaba el filo hacia la piel del hanyou, kagome salia de la cabaña cuando vio esta horrible escena.

Kou: y por haberla…

Kouga no pudo terminar su frase por que kagome habia salido corriendo hacia ellos y le habia agarrado el brazo.

Kag: por favor no lo hagas… te lo suplico

Kagome le hablaba con su voz entrecortada y ademas por sus mejillas rodaban sus lagrimas, en ese momento kouga volvio en si un poco…

Pero aun asi, su orgullo estaba hecho pedazos, ese hibrido le habia marcado como suya, a la que era su mujer y ademas… ademas… no podia nisiquiera pensar con claridad por la furia que albergaba… por eso merecia morir en sus manos.

Kou: no! El morirá, de eso me encargo yo!

La mirada de kagome que antes era de suplica, se volvio dura y decidida, kouga pudo ver por primera vez el odio en ellos, inuyasha apenas estaba conciente. Kouga se quedo helado ante esa mirada, pero mas cuando pronunció:

Kag: pues, si lo matas, tendras que matarme a mi tambien, si no lo haces te juro que cobrare venganza por matar a la persona que amo…

Kouga, ahora lo comprendia todo, ella lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, aunque lo matara, y ella quedara libre de su marca, siempre habria algo para recordarlo, ademas, se ganaria el odio perpetuo de esa mujer.

Al pensar esto, por primera vez en su vida se sintio completa y verdaderamente derrotado, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, al mismo tiempo que inuyasha se desplomaba en el suelo, kagome se volteó rapidamente a socorrerlo, el yukai simplemente se alejo de ahí lo mas rapido que pudo.

Se sintio como un estupido, siempre habia creido que kagome lo queria, que sentia algo por el, pero hoy habia comprobado que habia sido un iluso, kagome solo amaba a ese maldito hibrido, el siempre se habia preocupado por ella, siempre habia pensado en ella, en llevarle regalos, en ser caballeroso, y ademas de todo esto, inuyasha se habia ganado su amor sin siquiera esforzarse…

Kagome tenia en sus manos al muy lastimado inuyasha, al momento que habia sentido que kouga se alejaba, por fin habia caido inconciente…

Después de todo el problema los demas habian salido a ayudar a kagome y a inuyasha…

Tenia algunas heridas y varias costillas rotas, quizas para mañana en la noche ya se habria curado. Inuyasha permanecio inconciente durante el resto del dia, kagome no se movia de su lado, ella se habia ofrecido para vendarle, tambien para vigilarlo, en todo el dia apenas si habia picado la comida, ademas solo habia dormido unas cuantas horas, en la madrugada despertó, inuyasha permanecia inconciente,

Ella lo acomodo en sus piernas, haciendo que su cabeza quedara justamente donde empezaba su vientre, se quedó así mucho tiempo, solamente admirando sus rasgos, de pronto, empezo a jadear mucho, su frente se lleno de perladas gotas de sudor.

En su sueño que era causado por los efectos de sus heridas, y sus peores temores, todos juntos.

En el sueño inuyasha veia como kagome tenia esa mirada tan hermosa que el pudo ver cuando se la regalaba a kouga, después veia como el la tomaba en brazos y le daba un besos, que demostraba todo lo que albergaba en su corazon

Para el mayor dolor se su corazon,kagome le respondia el beso igual de intenso, y cuando por fin se separon, pudo escuchar perfectamente.

Kag: te amo tanto kouga…

En ese momento sus rofillas llegaron al piso de golpe, en sus ojos se agolpaban las lagrimas, no podia evitarlo, era demaciado el saber que ella se iba, lo peor era verla asi, tan enamorada, tal colo alguna vez lo habia estado de él, y él nunca lo había valorado.

Kagome se volteo a ver a inuyasha junto con kouga, el yukai lo veia con una soberbia y con desagrado que jamas habia visto en su vida.

Lo que le doleria mas espaba apenas por venir, la voz de kagome sonó casi igual de fria que la de kagome, y su mirada transmitia tan poco, que por un instante le parecio no estar frente a kagome, sino frente a kikio.

Kag: adios… hibrido…

Inuyasha se sumio en un dolor aun mayor al que jamas habia pensado, poder llegar, sus palabras le dolian mucho mas de las que nadie mas lo podia haber herido.

Kag: vamonos amor… dejemos a este hanyou en paz… que siga su vida..

Ellos se dieron vuelta y empezaron a caminar mientras inuyasha sentia que entraba en un habismo en el que nunca podia dejar de caer.

Desperto cuando por sus mejillas corrian las lagrimas.

Ahí estaba kagome, viéndolo de aquella forma como la que le habia regalado a kouga, su corazon se dio un vuelco.

Ella solamente le sonrio, y le limpio las lagrimas que hasta ese momento inuyasha no se habia percatado de que existiesen.

Inuyasha estaba en la cabaña en donde antes habian estado todos los del grupo, decidieron no llevarlo a donde habia estado kouga por su olor…

Inuyasha se sentó rapidamente y volteo a todas partes, y no vio a nadie más, y el sol todavía no aparecia.

Kagome simplemente lo abrazo sin darle oportunidad a que se alejara. Inuyasha la abrazó tambien con todo lo que tenia, se sentia tan bien estando con ella, que el asunto que habia ocacionado todo ya no le importaba.

Cuando se sintieron los dos mejor, se alejaron un poco, ella le tomo la cara, y le limpio el rastro salino de su cara, el hizo lo mismo con la de ella.

Ya lo habia decidido, no le importaba quien era el dueño de esa marca, no dejaria que alguien la apartara de su lado, tendrian que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Espero que me dejen un buen review, por favor.

Bexos 

se despide

ana


	20. la mentira

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Hola:

**Capítulo XIX**

**La mentira…**

Los dias habian pasado sin ningún problema para el grupo, tenian mucho tiempo sin saber de naraku, habia pasado mas de 6 semanas desde que partieron hacia el monte fuji y desaparecieron, todo estaba normal.

Solo había algo que preocupaba a inuyasha, todas las mañanas, kagome inventaba una excusa para salir y volver hasta pasada mediodia, no iba a su epoca, por que en cierta ocacion el habia ido a buscarla a su casa, con nulos resultados y cuando volvió ella ya habia regresado a la cabaña.

Esta tarde habria una pelea. Kagome tenía algo que decirle, y sabia que no lo tomaría muy bien.

Inuyasha estaba meditando en el arbol sagrado con los ojos cerrados.

El hanyou estaba pensando en algunas cosas que habia notado, shippou ya le llegaba a la cintura, habia crecido mucho, y el niño estaba empeñado en que le enseñara a pelear, miroku esta mucho mas calmado con sus mañas, sango cosina mejor y ya no le pega tanto a miroku, y kagome… ella esta muy extraña siempre que deseo seguirla en la mañana parece que pone un campo de energia para que no la encuentre, pero ese olor nuevo que tiene me desconcentra, cuando tenia 18 años algo asi le paso.

su olor cambió pero no tan radicalmente, ahora es mucho, el olor es muy diferente, no puedo estar cerca de ella sin pensar en besar en esos labios sonrojados, y muy besables…

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, debia sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Inu: deja de pensar en esas cosas!

Kagome se acercó sigilosamente por atrás de inuyasha, y se acercó a su oido…

Kag: en que tienes que dejar de pensar inu?

Le preguntó con una voz tan coqueta que nisiqueira ella sabia que tenia.

A inuyasha esto le erizó la piel de una forma alarmante, la miko notó su nerviosismo, y se sentó a su lado…

Kag: no me vas a decir?

Inuyasha pensó en que seria bueno hacer como si tuviera mucho aplomo en ese momento.

Inu: en tonterias… en muchas tonterias…

Kag: ahh

Inu: y a donde fuiste en la mañana?

Kagome se tensó de pronto y movio su cabeza hacia otro lado, para que inuyasha no viera en sus ojos que mentia…

Kag: pues…fui…solo a dar un paseo…

Inuyasha fruncio el ceño… le volvia a mentir como todos los dias…

Inu: y a donde fuiste?

Kag:……pues yo fui… a… darme un baño al lago…

inu: ahh Le mentia sin recelo… era hora de hacerle saber que, hace mucho tiempo que sabia que ella le mentía. Inu: que raro… Kagome se puso todavía mas tensa de lo que estaba antes… Inu: por que hoy me fui a bañar en el lago y no te senti por ahí… Kag: ahh…si… que raro… Inuyasha se molestó por esto… se paró y se puso enfrente de kagome con cara muy serio…queria respuestas…y las queria ahora. 

Inu: por que me mientes kagome?...que te ocurre?...por que nos haces esto?

Kagome se sintió a un peor de lo que se sentía minutos antes… no se dio cuenta cuando habló…

Kag: a quienes le podía interesar?

Inuyasha no queria gritarle, pero estaba demasiado enojado, demasiado decepcionado, de la unica que creería que nnca le mentiria era de su kagome…pero ahora ni en ella podría confiar.

Inu: como que quienes? Sango, miroku, la anciana, shippou y sobre todo yo!

Kagome rompio en llanto abrazandole del cuello al hanyou

Kag: lo siento! Lo siento de verdad…pero…pero…

Inuyasha la separo un poco para verle la cara, en ese momento toda la furia se esfumó, en la cara le podia ver que se sentía mal y habia mucha confusion en su mirada.

Inu: que te ocurre? Por que me mientes?

Kag: por que…por que tengo miedo…

Inu: de que tienes miedo? Sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo…

Kag: lo se…pero…lo que me da miedo es no saber lo que me pasa… mi cuerpo esta extraño, pero no se por que…y no queria decir nada para no preocuparlos…

Inuyasha estaba muy enternecido por lo que kagome le contaba… como pudo dudar de ella, si lo unico que enverdad deseaba era no causar problemas…

Inu: y que es lo que sientes?

Kagome tomo un gran suspiro y lo vio a los ojos…

Kag: pues…primero me llegaban unas nauseas muy fuertes, por eso me iba a caminar, después junto con las nauseas vinieron unos mareos, asi que solo salia a sentarme en algun lugar… y después mi estomago empezó a abultarse…

Ella se paró e inuyasha la imitó, en ese momento, tomó una mano de inuyasha y la levó a su vientre… que estaba abultado, no era muy drastico, pero si era notorio en el abdomen plano de kagome

Kag: pareciera que estoy…

Inu: preñada!

Kagome bajó su cabeza…

Kag: lo sé, pero estoy segura de que no pude ser posible, yo no he estado con ningun hombre… te lo juro… no podria hacerlo.. " por que solo pienso en ti".-añandió mentalmente.

Inuyasha se quedó muy pensativo…el olor…los síntomas…todo concordaba…pero era imposible…no…no podia ser…

No pudo seguir preguntandole a kagome por que un pequeño zorrito llegó corriendo a ellos…

Shi: kagome…kagome ya esta tu maleta lista!

Inuyasha tensó su cara por completo, aquel inuyasha comprensivo y tierno se habia esfumado…

Inu: maleta! Kagome en esas condiciones no te puedes ir! No te irás a tu epoca!

Kag: inuyasha…no me iré solo quiero ir por cosas necesarias…

Inu: entonces te acompañaré…

Le dijo con indiferencia, mientras emprendia el camino a la aldea.

**Bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy**

**Espero les agrade, nos vemos pronto,**

**Dejen review**

**Bexos**

**Se despide**

**ana**


	21. no estoy embarazada!

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Hola a todos aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo 

**Capitulo XX**

**No estoy embarazada!**

Pasaron por el pozo y llegaron a la epoca actual, inuyasha estaba decidido en preguntarle a kagome otras cosas que habian quedado inconclusas.

Inu: oye kagome, nuestra conversación no ha acabado

Le decia con aire de molesto…

Kag: lo se…pero no se que otra cosas querias saber…

Inu: solo es una duda nada mas…

Kag: cual es?

Inu: segura que tu no fuiste la mujer de ningún humano?

Kagome estaba impresionaa por las palabras del hanyou, él dudaba de sus palabras…inuyasha vio como ella empezaba a enojarse, asi que decidió arreglarlo.

Inu: no es que dude de ti, solo que…pues… no encuentro otra explicación para todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que despertamos…

Ella presentia que habia algo mas que inuyasha no le habia dicho asi que le preguntó pero la respuesta la asustó mas de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Inu: es que tu olor es el de una hembra preñada…y ha sido asi desde que aparecimos, yo no habia queriado decir nada, por que espera que estuviera confundido, y ahora veo que no lo estoy.

Su mirada era penetrante y opaca, al igual que su voz era demaciado profunda, y con tono de tristeza y un poco avergonzado de su propia declaracion.

Kag: eso significa que estoy embarazada?

Inu: es una posibilidad, aunque espero que no sea asi.

Una voz muy familiar interrumpió la conversación.

Ma k: hija eres tu?.- decia la señora asomandose en la entrada del pozo..

Kag: si madre somos nosotros!

Le respondio alto aunque sin animos.

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la sacó del pozo, él estaba igual de contrariado que ella..

Entraron a la casa detrás de la señora Higurashi, quien sin perder tiempo los sentó en la cocina y le sirvió algo de comer.

Mk: coman…andenle se que han de tener habre…

Ellos empezaron a comer sin el mas minimo animo…

Ma k: diganme, como les ha ido en los viajes?

Kag: la verdad, surgieron unos imprevistos y no hemos podido salir del la aldea, pero solo compramos lo necesario y partimos.

Ma k: ahh, ya veo, y te vas a quedar en ese lugar mas tiempo o piensas estar un poco mas en la casa?

Kag: me quedaré en aquella epoca por lo menos hasta que se terminen las vacaciones..

Ma k: que bueno!

Dijo la señora con singular alegria, mientras kagome la volteava a ver muy dudosa, al igual que inuyasha.

Kag: estas alegre por que me quedaré mas tempo en aquel lugar, cuando siempre me dices que paso muy poco tiempo con mi familia?

Ma k: no es eso hija, sino que simplemente, tu abuelo, souta y yo nos vamos de vacaciones y como tu nunca estas aquí, pues no compramos un boleto para ti.

Kag: ahhh "y con lo que me sucede no aguantaria ni el viaje en avion, ademas mientras esto se aclara, será mejor que me mantenga alejada de mi familia para no preocuparla".

Unos momentos después, ya que los dos acabaron la comida de la señora, partieron al supermercado a comprar las cosas necesarias, ya estando de regreso a inuyasha le vino una duda…

Inu: kag, para que es todo lo que llevamos?'

La miko le dio una sonrisa y le respondio amablemente…

Kag: son para el viaje que haremos al monte fuji en unos dias.

Inu: al monte fuji?

Le respondió mientras abria la puerta de su casa para que inuyasha entrara con las cosas que nabian comprado, ya que estubo adentro el hanyou se volteó a ella con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada preocupada

Inu: No! Tu no irás, en las condiciones que te encuentras no podras siquiera ir, no te lo permitiré, no quiero que te hagas daño! Ya bastante estuve preocupado por saber que te pasaba, como para que ahora me preocupe por el que te ocurra algo en el viaje!

Kagome solo lo abrazó por el cuello, eso que habia dicho era tan conmovedor y tierno para ella que no se habia podido resistir.

Kag: no te preocupes, no me ocurrira nada, sabemos que hay que tener cuidado con el espejo, lo mas que se pueda…

Inu: no quiero discutir ahora contigo… pero imagina que de verdad estes preñada… no crees que es parte de mi trabajo cuidar tambien al cachorro?

Kagome lo vio muy enternecida, pero antes de decir algo, la señora higurashi aparecio atrás de ellos, mientras los jóvenes estaban abrazados, kagome sel cuello de inuyasha y él de la cintura de la miko, al verla, los dos se separaron, inuyasha tomó las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina antes de que la señora hiciera platica alguna, cuando por fin la madre habló, la joven estaba sola con ella.

Ma k: van a volver hoy miemo o hasta mañana hija?

Kag: creo que inuyasha quiere volver hoy, pero no se…

Ma k: en ese caso les haré algo de comer, y si se van hoy, se llevan algo de la comida como lonche.

Kagome le sonrió pensando en que la mama pensaba demaciado en los estomagos, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el hanyou, en ese momento inuyasha se encontraba en una feróz batalla con una bolsa, queriendo vaciar su contenido, kagome vió como estaba a punto de usar sus garras cuando gentilmente, la aparto de sus manos.

La madre de kagome empezó a preparar la comida mientras los jóvenes acomodaban los enceres en la mesa, pero al poco tiempo de que la señora empezara a cocinar las especias que utilizaria en el guisado, kagome salio disparada al baño de su habitación, con inuyasha detrás, no tardó mucho en enterarse por que su miko habia corrido cuando el caracteristico sonifo llegó a sus blancas y peludas orejas.

A los pocos minutos salio con una mueca de cansancio, asco y aburrimiento del baño, siendo recibida por un hanyou muy preocupado.

Kag: detesto las nauseas… 

Inu: estas bien,ya te sientes mejor?

Kagome solo asintió, pero antes de tomar una conversación decente, la dueña de la casa irrumpió en la pieza de kagome.

Ma k: hija, te encuentras bien?

Kag: si mama, no te preocupes

Ma k: pero, que te pasa, por que vomitas?

Kagome estaba en un pequeño aprieto, como decirle a su mama que por la culpa de un extraño espejo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante dos semanas? y que ahora, un mes después tenia los síntomas de un embarazo?... un momento, eso era, solo un mes después… hablaría con inuyasha estando de regreso.

Kag: es que algo que comí me cayó mal…

La mamá sonrió y se fue diciendo que tenia que seguir con la comida, y desde ese momento kagome se habia quedado muy pensativa, y tanto inyasha como su madre estavan algo preocupados por ella.

Comieron aunque kagome casi no probó bovado, después tomaron las cosas y se dirigian a la pagoda del pozo, cuando escucharon la voz de alguien llamandolos, se volvieron hacia esa persona y vieron a Souta y a un cansado abuelo tras de él.

Sou; hermana, dejame me despido de ti, ahora que nos vamos de vacaciones…

Kagome puso sus brazos en forma de jarra aparentando estar indignada,

Kag: si, presumele a tu desgraciada hermana que no va a ir a ningun lugas emocionante y divertido de vacaciones, que se tiene que quedar con sus estupidas obligaciones y aburridas misiones, verdad.

Souta sabia que ella estaba jugando, pues preferia miles de veces quedarse al lado de inuyasha que ir de vacaciones…

Sou: pues, ya vez, hay quien tiene suerte y quien… simplemente no la tiene.

Kagome le dio un gran abrazo a Souta y otro al abuelo, como se lo habia dado a su madre.

Les dijo que se cuidaran y que los veria dentro de o tres meses, y junto con inuyasha cruzó el pozo.

Al llegar al sengoku, simplemente se sentó a un lado del pozo y llamó la atención del chico para que se sentará al lado de ella, ya que lo hizo prosiguió a hablar.

Kag: quiero decir algo inuyasha…

Inuyasha estaba molesto, y no dudó en externarlo…

Inu: que me vas a decir? Que odias estar aquí? Que tu estupidas responsabilidades no te dejan hacer nada que te guste? Que no te importa que alguien se este preocupando por ti?

Kagome se enterneció pero por otra parte tambien le molestó esa escena que habia salido de la nada…

Kag: de donde sacaste eso?

Preguntó lo mas intrigada posible…

Inu: eso le dijiste a tu hermano...

Kagome simplemente empezó a reirse a carcajadas, después de unos momentos, ya que se hubo calmado, le dijo:

Kag: eso era un juego, por que se que mi hermano se muere por venir y solo yo puedo hacerlo, ademas, eso no es verdad, deberias saber que prefiero estar aquí mucho mas que ir de vacaciones.

Inuyasha se sintió como un tonto, pero para quitar ese tema de la cabeza de kagome, sacó otro tema a flote.

Inu: pero… de que querias hablarme?

Kagome se tornó muy seria y le explicó:

Kag: es que estoy segura de que no puedo estar… y no estoy embarazada…

Le dijo mientras se volvia mas alegre, y el hanyou la miraba muy esceptico.

Inu: como estas tan segura?

Kagome pensó un momento, la forma de hacer que él tambien lo entendiera…

Kag: pues…los síntomas del embarazo aparecen mas de dos meses después de la concepción…

Inuyasha seguia si entender el punto de tal explicación y la dejó que continuara mientras le ponia la mayor atención posible.

Kag: pues..nosotros desaparecimos hace un poco mas de un mes y yo tengo los síntomas, y estoy segura de que antes de la desaparición yo no era mujer de ningún hombre…entonces… esto es solo una especie de hechizo…

La joven le explicaba con completa confianza en sus palabras, y una sonrisa adornando su cara, inuyasha se limitó a escuchar.

Kag: así, que solo esperaré a que esto pase, y desaparesca…

Y asi muy alegre se encaminó a la aldea, mientras inuyasha se quedaba pensando muy atentamente en sus palabras, él sabia de una opcion que rompía con la regla que kagome le planteaba…

Pronto partirian de nuevo en aquel viaje que tantos problemas ya les habia causado, esperando, que en esta ocación todo saliera mejor de lo que habia ocurrido en la vez anterior…

Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy, espero les agrade, me dejan review por favor…

bexos

Se despide

ana


	22. visita a Jinenji

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

**Hola:**

**Capitulo XXI**

**Visita a Jinenji**

Esta mañana partirian, después de desayunar, pero se enfrentaban a un pequeño problema inuyasha y kagome.

Habian decidido no preocupar a sus compañeros acerca de las dolencias de kagome. Para esto tendrian que estar separados de ellos durante las mañanas, que era cuando aparecian las nauseas…

Miroku habia encontrado para su buena suerte a hachi el mapache magico, quien se habia ofrecido para llevarlos. Kagome junto con el hanyou decidieron irse al goshimboku par apoder pensar lo que harian.

Kag: con hachi no me puedo ir…

Inu: fhe, eso ya lo se , no necesitas decirmelo. Pero como podremos irnos al monte sin ellos, por que ni creas que te dejare ir sola!

Kagome le regalo una media sonrisa y juntos se pusieron a pensar, sentados en una e las raices quesobresalian de la tierra. Algunos minutos después. La miko rompio el mutismo existente con una exclamación de alegria.

Inu: que te pasa? Por que gritas?

Le decia un poco molesto, y tambien preocupado mientras sobaba sus orejitas.

Kag: lo siento, pero ya se como, con kirara!

Inuyasha mantenia una cara de confusion hacia kagome.

Kag:le pediremos a sango que nos preste a kirara y nos vamos aparte y les podemos decir que tenemos un pendiente, vamos!

Antes de que inuyasha tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, la miko tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta la cabaña…

Miroku estaba a un lado del fuego platicando con el mapache y el pequeño shippou, mientras sango y la anciana kaede con kirara en sus manos.

Kagome e inuyasha se sentaron frente de sango y la anciana, ellas los miraban expectantes, kagome carraspeó un poco incomoda y empezó su petición.

Kag: sango… necesito que nos hagas un favor a inuyasha y a mi…

Sango fruncio el entrecejo un poco.

San: que se les ofrece kagome?

Kagome se mordio el labio inferior de forma nerviosa mientras se reclamaba a si miama la falta de valor para mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero… era su mejor amiga!

Inu: necesitamos que nos preses a kirara, para ir nosotros al monte fuji!

Le dijo malhumorado cuando veia a sango, pero a ver a kagome lo hacia de ina forma que le daba a entender que todo estaria bien y ella se tranquilizó.

Todos voltearon a ver al hanyou, en especial el monje que lo veia de una forma extraña y con una cara que indicaba que estaba imaginando una de sus perversiones.

Inu: que me vez monje?

Miroku solo le sonrio y arrastrando las palabras de forma ironica le respondio.

Mir: nada inuyasha… que podria estar pensando yo, cuando dices que se iran solos de paseo tú y la señorita kagome por un bosque desierto?

Los aludidos se sonrojaron inmediatamente, pero inuyasha no dejaria que el monje se saliera con su cometido y decidio ignorar el comentario… por el momento.

Inu: sango.. si o no la vas a prestar?

Sango asitió con la cabeza y después les dijo…

San: se las presto, pero… ¿Por qué se quieren ir con kirara en vez de ir con hachi y con nosotros?

Inuyasha solo atinó a ver a kagome, quien era la que sabia que excusa tenia que decir… estaba el hanyou apunto de decir algo cuando kagome habló.

Kag:lo que pasa… es…que… queremos ir a visitae a jinenji, que queda cerca del camino al monte fuji, y a ustedes no los conoce… por eso pensamos ir nosotros dos, aparte de ustedes,

Al parecer todos quedron satisfechos con la explicación. Ya que desayunaron y estuvieron listos para partir, inuyasha y kagome se acercaron a kirara.

Y estando ya en el lomo del mononoke, esperando a que se elevara del suelo, el pequeño zorrito se paro junto a ellos tomando la mano de kagome.

Shi: yo quiero ir con ustedes… quiero conocer a jinenji!

Kagome le paso la mano por el rojizo cabello, despeinandoselo y se acerco a su oido para decirle un especie de secreto.

Kag: lo siento shippou, no puedes ir con nosotros, te necesito encomendar una mision…

El pequeño yukai se puso muy atento a las palabras que tenian que decirle la miko…

Shi: no te preocupes kagome, hare lo que me pides..

Kagome le sonrio de manera maternal mientras se acercaba otra vez hacia el youkai.

Kag: tienes que vigilar al monje miroku y proteger a sango de lo que intente el houshi. Lo haras?

El kitzune asintió decididamente y se fue a cumplir con su importante mision.

El viaje era un poco callado, con kirara viajarian alrededor de cinco horas y la casa de jinenji les quedaba a media hora del monte fuji…

Kagome le pidio a inuyasha q de verdad visitaran a jinenji, pero el dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo, sin duda la miko se molesto y le respondio:

Kag: inuyasha, se que quieres llegar rapido… pero necesito ver a jinenji!...

Inu: para que?

Kagome tomo una bocanada de aire y le dijo, tratando de sonar calmada.

Kag: quiero que me diga si tiene algun remedio para las nauseas y los mareos.

El hanyou solo formo un pequeño "ohh" y le dijo a kirara que se aproximara a tierra cerca de la casa de jinenji. En cinco años no habia cambiado nada en jinenji, su madre por otro lado estaba mas anciana y debil, por lo que ahora el cultivo de las plantas medicinales estaba solamente a cargo del hanyou gigante.

Al momento de llegar frente a él, inuyasha observo que los ojos de jinenji se tornaban muy tristes, mientras que al verlos descender de kirara se habia alegrado como siempre, pero eso no fue notado por la miko.

Kag: hola jinenji, como estas?

El aludido estaba con los ojos clavados en ella y no respondia, hasta que inuyasha habló.

Inu: y tu madre como esta?

Jin: ahh… muy… bien… gracias… disculpen, se les ofrecia algo en especial?

Les dijo un poco timido como era costrumbre.

Kag: bueno, si… pero…queria saber si tenias algo que evitara los mareos y las nauseas…

Se llevo las grandes manos a la cabeza para pensar, si es que en realidad tenia, momentos despues se volvio a los visitantes y le dijo a kagome:

Jin: si, creo que tengo algunas… pero… para quien son esas plantas?

Kag: son para mi.

Respondio sin mas preambulos, pero al decir eso la cara de jinenji se tenso mucho, lo que tambien paso desapercibido para la miko.

Jin: en ese caso… lo siento pero no te lo puedo dar.

Kag: por que es eso?

Le espeto muy intregada y con cierto grado de molestia.

Jin: esta planta le hace daño a las mujeres en tu estado, y tu…

Le dijo plantando una penetrante mirada insusitada el amable hanyou.

Jin:…tu inuyasha deberias cuidarla mejor… en ese estado…

Inuyasha entendio lo que jinenji queria decir, pero como de costumbre kagome no lo hizo.

Kag: a que estado te refieres jinenji?

El hanyou gigante se tenso aun mas y fruncio el ceño mirando de forma muy dura al otro hanyou.

Jin: eso no me corresponde informartelo, lo siento… eso ya debiste decirselo, ella tiene derecho a saberlo, es tu responsabilidad su futuro.

Toda palabra quedó grabada en la mente de inuyasha, mientras una kagome lo veia cada vez mas confundida.

Jin: se les ofrece algo mas?

Inu: no… muchas gracias… ya nos tenemos que ir.

Jin: que les valla muy bien… muchas felicidades señorita kagome, siento mi rudeza, pero es por su bien. Cuidanse mucho.

Kagome no se despidio de él por estar pensando en lo que en realidad habia querido decir jinenji, no se dio cuenta de nada, hasta que inuyasha la levanto para subirla en el lomo de kirara. Estando ya arriba del mononoke los dos, y volando, ella se giró a ver a inuyasha y le preguntó:

Kag: a que se referia jinenji?

Inuyasha tomo aire cansadamente y le respondio.

Inu: él cree que estas preñada.

Kagome ahogó un pequeño grito de incredulidad.

Kag: y… y … como?... pero…

Sin poder convercerse a si misma, se quedo viendo hacia el frente todo el viaje , sin cruzar una sola plalabra mas, recargada en el pecho de inuyasha.

**Bueno amigos, y amigas, siento muchio, muchio la tardanza, pero como les he explicado en mi otro fic, son causas de fuerza mayor, asi que les pido una gran disculpa y tambien els pido un pequeño review. Se que es algo corta pero tratare de hacer la siguiente un poco mas rapido.**

**Bexos**

**Se despide**

**ana **


	23. La visita al Templo

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

Hola:

**Capitulo XXII**

**La visita al templo**

Horas después llegaron al monte, donde sus cuatro amigos los estaban esperando, al pie de un extraño templo. Al ver a kagome, sango se precipito a verla, no le gustaba para nada el aspecto que tenia, se veia palida, quizas por las veces que decendieron para que ella pudiera sentirse mejor, al devolver la comida, o tambien por el comentario de jinenji que le aseguraba que sí estaba embarazada.

Pero todo esto sango no lo sabia asi qie pensba que era por el viaje en kirara, y por eso venia recargada en inuyasha mientras, él la sostenia por la cintura al ajar.

San: kagome, que te ocurre?

Kag: nada, sango, solo que me habia desacostumbrado a todo esto, siento preocuparte.

Le respondio muy calmada, aunque algo desganada, todos juntos se encaminaron dentro del templo, donde un monje los recibio, miroku antes de presentarse siquiera, sacó el espejo de la bolsa y lo colocó boca abajo en el piso, en el momento que sacó el espejo el monje del templo se sobresalto.

Monje: gracias a kami que el espejo por fin vuelve, ustedes lo encontraron?

Mir: si, fuimos nosotros a los ultimos que este espejo afectó.

El monje se encamino a la puerta trasera del templo mientras se escusaba en decir que traeria a su abuelo, su mentor.

Tiempo después el monje del templo entró, seguido de un hombre mayor muy parecido a él, quien los miraba con gran interes.

El primero en hablar fue el monje mayor, que dio un paso al frente y se acercó al grupo de viajero.

Monje mayor: buenas tardes a todos ustedes. Disculpen la falta de modales del muchacho, mi nombre es Yuste y soy el monje principal de este templo y este es mi aprendiz y mi nieto len.

Dijo con un tono ceremonioso señalando al joven monje que estaba a su derecha.

Mir: mucho gusto, yo soy el monje miroku, y mis amigos acompañantes son: sango.- al escuchar su nombre cada uno hacia una reverencia de respeto.-la exterminadora de monstruos, la miko kagome, el pequeño youjai zorro Shippou, el mapache magico Hachi, y mi mejor amigo, el hanyou, inuyasha.

Al escuchar la ultima parte de la declaracion el joven Len retrocedio unos masos al fijar la vista en el hanyou y en la miko que este sostenia agarrada de la cintura. Por otra parte Yuste solo asentia en cada presentacio y se quedo observando con gran interes a la joven en vez de al hanyou.

Yus: mi nieto me dijo que fueron victimas del hechizo del espejo, es eso cierto?

Todos asintieron al momento que hablaba la exterminada:

San: si, lo es, de eso queriamos hablar con usted.

El viejo monje asintio de nueva cuenta, los condujo a un pequeño recinto situado a pocos pasos de donde miroku habia depositado el espejo, les indico sentarse. Todos se sentaron de forma usual. Todos se sentaron de forma usual, un poco junto, pero en el momento que kagome se sentaba, sintió un mareo y se fue de lado, justo antes de hacer contacto de entero con el piso, inuyasha la tomo en brazos y se sentó tras de ella, haciendola quedae entre sus piernas, y por su propia debilidad temporal, quedara recargada en su pecho.

Yus: bueno, antes que nada quisiera saber algunas cosas.

Dijo con mucha solemnidad, carraspeo unas cuantas veces y comenzo de nuevo.

Yus: ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que desaparecieron, cuando los encontraron y que es lo que pueden recordar, disculpen que se los pregunte todo junto, pero eso es de vital importancia para mi.

Miroku asintio y empezo a responder.

Mir: desaparecimos hace 6 semanas y media, nos encontraron dos semanas después y respecto a la última pregunta, simprelemente nada, no recordamos nada.

Yus: ya veo… desaparecieron dos semanas y no recuerdan nada… es menos tiempo de lo que dicen los registros de veces anteriores, pero igual que antes… no recuerdan nada…

San: habia ocurrido antes?

Le pregunto la exterminadora completamente confundida…

Yus: si… antes de perderse, hace mas de sesenta años.

Mir: nos podria explicar con mucho detalle que es lo que implica la maldición y que es lo que esta escrito en el reverso del espejo?

Yuste tomo aire tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas paa explicarlo.

Yus: pienso que seria mas conveniente que les explicara primeramente el hechoz que esta escrito en el reverso del espejo, y después les dire lo que este encierra.

Un tenso silencio se apodero de la sala en ese momento,el anciano se levantó y tomo un pergamino muy antiguo y empezo a leerlo. Se volvio a sentar en su lugar y le dio lectura en voz alta al documento.

Mis deseos confusos son

Fuera del fondo de mi corazon

Lo unico que claro tengo

Es que se trata de amor.

Para volverlo realidad

Solo necesito una persona para amar

Estando juntos, solo tiempo falta

Y de eso no me necesito preocupar.

Claros tus deseos tendras

Cuando tus sueños se hagan realidad,

No importa si imposibles parescan

Solo a esa persona necesitaras.

Todo lo necesario en ese lugar encontraras

Sin una explicación poder dar,

Pues tus recuerdos no encontraras

Hasta que encuentres la felicidad.

Al terminar de leer el pergamino, el anciano observó las caras de los presentes y en ellas encontro la incertidumbre, confusion y muchas dudas.

Yus: lo que acabo de leer es la traducción del hechizo que esta en el espejo, para que entiendan mejor lo que significa, necesitan saber sobre la youkai que fabrico y hecizo el espejo… ella estaba separada del mundo y siempre deseo enamorarse y ser feliz, pero su padre no la dejaba tener contacto con ninguna criatura, asi que hizo el espejo y se encerró en el, esperando que algun dia su alma gemela se reflejara en el, y poder cumplir con sus anhelos, eso significaria que podria salir de ese lugar. ´pr eso cuando alguien se refleja en ese espejo lo absorve, y cuando sus sueños se cumplem pueden salir, eso es lo que sabemos en el templo. Alguna cosa que deseen saber mas?

Se voltearon a ver entre sí, pero ninguno formulaba una pregunta… cuando el monje anciano se ponia de pie el monje visitante hablo.

Mir: eso es todo lo que puede decirnos? No tiene algun contrahechizo para la memoria?

Yuske nego muy despacio con la cabeza.

Yus: eso es todo lo que puedo decirles en este momento, lo siento mucho.

Después de un rato se despidieron muy cortésmente y salieron del templo. Y se prepararon para salir, tal como habian llegado.

Hachi salio primero y cuando kirara se despinta a elevarse del piso, el anciano monje llamo la atención de la joven miko, que en ese momento se sentia algo mal de salud, quizas por las abrumadoras conjeturas de jinenji o tambien por las persistentes nauseas que tenia.

Yus: por favor cuidese mucho, el pequeño que lleva en el vientre, es muy poderoso, no deje que le haga daño. Cuando nazca y tiene algun problema no dude en venir, tambien durante el tiempo del embarazo, estaremos aquí por si necesita ayuda… no lo olvide.

Los ojos de los viajeros estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, en realidad los habian sorprendido.

Kag: pero…pero como?... como sabe que yo estoy embarazada? Como puede estar tan seguro?

La mirada del anciano se torno muy tierna y reconfortante para ella, con algo que inspiraba mucha confianza.

Yus: tu aura es muy poderosa y muy notoria, tanto qur puedo sentir que esta mesclada con otra pequeña, que apenas se forma…

Todos se quedaron en silencio… tratando de asimilar aquello.

Inu: por que miroku no lo puede sentir?

Dijo inuyasha muy perspicaz.

Yus: por que el espejo los absorvio junto y sus sentidos no dejaran queaverigue todo, estoy seguro que tú apenas puedes sentir o notar la presencia o no sabes si existe en realidad, pero cualquier otro ser sobrenatural siente la presencia en el momento en que se acercan.

Los dos se quedaron completamente callados de nuevo, asimilando las palabras del monje.

Yus: por favor cuidela muucho, lo que ella tiene en su vientre, es de vital importancia, protejala de cualquier peligro.

Inuyasha asintió decidido mientras fortalecia el abrazo hacia kagome. El monje se alejo lentamente y ellos se unieron a sus amigos en el aire.

Mientras en un lugar no muy alejafo una hanyou del viento y una niña albina observaban al monje hablar con la mijo, para llevar noticias a su amo.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, creo que me tarde menos que la veces anteriores, aquí creo que respondo a muchas preguntas, solo que no todo es lo que parece, las cosas que parecen obvias no lo son, no se confien, habra algunos cambios dentro de la historia en los proximos capitulos, no se los pierdan. No olviden dejarme un comentario.**

**Bexos**

**Se despide**

**Kagome sama**


	24. La noticia

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie de inuyasha me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahasi, tambien aclaro que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo un hobbie, no me demanden…

**Hola:**

**Capitulo XXIII**

**La noticia**

Le ultimo viaje le habia revelado muchas cosas, primero que nada, sí estaba embarazada por mas extraño que eso sonara…

Ella estaba embarazada y se lo habian asegurado dos veces, pero no sabia absolutamente nada acerca de quien sería el padre. Y ¿Cómo podria averiguarlo sabiendo que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en dos semanas completas, sabia que sus amigos se encontraban con ella en ese tiempo, pero ¿quien mas podria estar ahí?

O en realidad ¿que era lo que ocurria después de que eran absorbidos por el espejo, quizas los dejaria salir para después automáticamente borrarles la memoria, o tambien podria ser que estuvieran dos semanas en algun universo paralelo, en ese momento paró, habia visto demaciadas películas de ciencia ficcion en su vida…de todas maneras asi no conseguiria la respuesta.

Habian pasado ya mas de 20 dias desde la visita al templo, las nauseas y los mareos habian disminuido notablemente, pero tambien noto que sus pies empezaban a incharse cuando permanecia mucho tiempo de pie, y su cuerpo empezaba a estar notoriamente cambiado, su vientre estaba ya rdondeado, pareceria uno de cuatro meses de embarazo, y sus senos se encontraban mas llenos que antes, por estas situaciones utilizaba la ropa mas holgada que pudiera encontrar.

Gracias a kami que sus amigos no se habian dado cuenta del cambio y no percibian nada raro en ella, pero por mas que dijera que se encontraba bien, el hanyou ojidorado no dejaba de cuidarla en todo momento, se habia tomado verdaderamente literal las ordenes del anciano, y siempreestaba a su lado y en cierto modo le agradaba su compañía, aunque fuera por estar preocupado.

Lo habia pensado durante dias, era hora de informarle a sus amigos de la condicion en la que se encontraba, solo tenia que encontras la manera de decirlo, para pensarlo decidio que seria bueno dar una caminara por el bosque, como inuyasha estaba cerca, ¿pore que no invitarlo?

Kag: inuyasha, ven por favor…

Segundos mas tarde el hanyou se paro enfrente de ella cuando saltó desde un arbol, desde hacía tiempo que lo notava algo diferente, algo distante, su aura que siempre estaba cargada de vitalidad, vida, energia, ahora siempre estaba triste, austera, y apagada, y no encontraba algun motivo, la voz del hanyou la sacó de la ensoñacion.

Inu: para que me llamaste? Necesitas algo?

Le pregunto con una vos muy suave, y esa ultima pregunta se la hacia cada vez que llegaban a conversar, era su forma de demostrarle que en verdad se preocupaba por ella. A lo que ella siempre contestaba con una dulce sonrisa.

Kag: nada, muchas gracias… solo queria dar un paseo para caminar un poco y… yo… no queria estar sola… asi que pense en preguntare si… si…tu… quisieras… ¿quisieras acompañarme?

Inuyasha asintió levemente mientras clavaba la mirada en la miko, ella sintio su incisiva mirafa y lo vió a los ojos, y lo que vio no le gustó, vio una gran tristeza en ellos, no podia sostener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo, parecieroa que con los ojos le dijera que toda la tristeza y todas las penurias en su alma eran causadas por ella. Asi que se volteó y empezo a caminar en direccion a la espesura del bosque con él a su lado.

Mientras caminaba no podia evitar imaginarse las diversas reacciones que causarian en todos sus amigos la notica, se los imaginaba con todo detalle. Inuyasha estaba tambien sumido en sus pensamientos, y él detallaba sumamente todo lo que le ocurria a kagome: lo abultado, de lo que antes era un plano vientre, el aumento de tamaño considerable de sus senos que ahora se notaba que el sujetador era mas pequeño que el que deberia utilizar, tamnien el ensanchamiento progresivo de las caderas, ademas de estos camnios tambian algunas molestias, las nauseas y mareos que habia notado eran menso frecuentes, el dolor en sus pies y como de vez en cuando le aquejaba un fuerte dolor en la espalda, ella no decia nada, pero podia olfatear su sufrimiento y por las muecas de dolor que hacia en cada movimiento, o incluso al caminar.

Sin darse cuenta habian caminado hasta que llegó el ocaso y estaban por llegar a la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

Adentro el ambiente se sentia ameno, estaban sirviendo la cena, y al verlos entrar los recibieron calidamente. Pero kagome no podia perder el objetivo que tenia en mente.

Sango sirvio la cena, y los invito a senarser, la miko se trató de sentar, pero en el momento en que se relajaba en una posicion, hizo una muecs de dolor, le estaba punzando la espalda, se movio de nuevo, pero al quedarse inmovil sucedia lo mismo, todos los presentes ignoraban lo que le ocurria, excepto inuyasha que la estaba observando.

La miko trataba y trataba, hasta qur sintio algo blando tras de ella, se volteo y vio que se trataba de inuyasha quien le estaba sirviendo de apoyo, con las piernas abiertas formando una abertura donde ella estaba, cerro un poco las piernas para poder acomodarla mejor, con la mano izquierda le indicó que se recargara en el, asi lo hizo sin poner un pero, y justo en el momento en que ella se recargaba en el varonil pecho guiada por una mano y los dos mantenian una cara con una ternura muy grande, todos se voltearon a verlos y pusieron una cara con algo de sorpresa y en donde se denotaba que no entendian esa accion, menos miroku quien les guiñaba un ojo , poniendolos de un color carmin.

Despues de ese penoso incidente cenaron sin el menor percanse a excepcion de las picaras miradas ocacionales de miroku. Ya terminada la cena, empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales, kagome sintio que era el momento de hablar, se aclaro un poco la garganta y llamo la atencion de todos los presentes.

Kag: chicos… quiero hablar con ustedes cuatro.

Shippou sonrio maliciosamente y se acercó a la miko.

Shi: esta bien kagome… perro pulgoso sal de la cabaña! Kagome no desea hablar contigo!

Dijo esto el zorro tomando la perfecta oportunidad para fastidarlo, si le hubiera sido posible al hanypu levantarse, sin duda le hubiera propinado un buen coscorron o un buen puñetaso.

Kag: no me refiero a eso shippou, inuyasha ya saba lo que voy a decir, por eso no lo mencione.

En ese moimento el joven entendio a lo que se referia kagome.

San: de que querias hablarnos?

Le espeto la exterminadora, sacando a flote el pensamiento de la mayoria ahí presente.

Kag: lo que pasa es que… quiero decorles algo muy importante…

Mir: por favor diganoslo, no nos preocupe.

Kag: lo que tengo que decorles es… es.. que… yo… yo..

Inuyashas sintio el gran miedo e inseguridad que en ese momento sentia kagome asi que tomó una de sus manos para darle el apoyo que ahora necesitaba.

Kagome le sonrio, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió ya mas calmada.

Kag: yo… yo estoy embarazada…

Un tenso y pesado silencio se apodero del recinto, ella ya habia dicho lo mas importante, ahora faltaba, como reaccionarian ellos a esto… se enojarian por no haberselo dicho antes, sentirian lastima por ella. Seguiria todo normal… esos eran sus temores, pero no podia saber sus opiniones mientras ellos no hablaran, y ese silencio ensordecedor le calaba hasta el alma… y aun no habia respuesta.

**Bueno amigas esto es todo por hoy, les agradesco el leer este capitulo, no olviden el comentario, y de paso les invito a leer mi otro fic, que se llama "mi futuro contigo o sin ti". Y siento de verdad que sea tancortito pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlo.**

Bexos 

**se despide**

**kagome sama**


End file.
